


Dancing in the Moonlight

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dancing in the Moonlight [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: Hitman's Bodyguard AU





	1. So what do you mean exactly?

이런 시간에 호출되는 일은 적다. 스팍은 회색 정복을 단정하게 갖춰 입은 채 파이크의 사무실로 향한다. 서늘한 바람이 불고, 해가 진 어두운 거리엔 점점이 가로등의 노란 빛이 떠돈다. 넓은 길 위에 엉기는 퇴근길의 시민들과 일과를 마친 생도들의 무리.  
  
크리스토퍼 파이크 준장과의 인연은 꽤 길다. 교관 생활을 하던때부터 함께 일했고, 짧게 엔터프라이즈에서 그의 부함장으로 복무한 적도 있다. 전술사령부에 소속된 지금, 사령부에 있는 그와 접촉할 일은 드물다. 스팍은 최근 중립 지역 클링온 함대의 비정기 출몰에 대한 보고서를 만드느라 바빴다. 하지만 파이크는 최우선 업무를 중단하고 즉시 사무실로 방문 할 것을 명했다. 사령부에서 직접 오더가 내려오는 경우는 흔치 않다. 벌칸은 곧은 자세로 걸으며 생각에 잠긴다.  
  
그와의 인연이 끊어진 것은 예의 그 엔터프라이즈 사건으로부터다. 시간 여행으로 건너온 범죄자 때문에 상당수의 함선이 파괴되고 벌칸마저 사라졌다. 파이크가 나라다로 끌려가고 엔터프라이즈가 로렌치아 성계로 가 있는동안 정체불명의 함선이 나라다호를 폭파시키고 파이크를 구해왔다. 그 후 엔터프라이즈가 탈취되었다.  
  
스팍은 그 골치아픈 사건을 생각하면 아직도 머리가 지끈거렸다.  
  
어이없는 사건이었다. 궤도에 정박되어있던 배가 하루사이 사라졌고, 범인은 나중에야 밝혀졌다. 스팍은 그 당시에도 여전히 엔터프라이즈의 부함장으로 등록되어 있었고, 파이크는 함장이었기 때문에 (설사 극소수의 당직 크루를 제외한 전원이 모두 지구에 내려와 있었다고 해도) 두 사람은 곤란한 입장에 처했다. 파이크의 노력으로 큰 문책은 피할 수 있었지만 스팍은 교관직을 놓고 전술사령부로 적을 옮겨야 했다. 전술사령부의 일이 싫다는 것은 아니다. 도리어 탐사선에 갇혀 비논리적인 지구인들의 행태를 참는 과정보다는 마음이 편하다. 그저 그 과정이 탐탁치 않을 뿐이다.  
  
창백한 등이 길게 늘어진 복도를 걷는다. 사령부는 조용했다. 많은 사람들이 퇴근한 시간. 스팍은 몇 개의 보안을 통과하고 나서야 파이크의 사무실에 접근할 수 있었다. 상체에 바싹 피트되는 장교복의 매무새를 바로잡는다. 스팍은 모자를 벗어 왼쪽 옆구리에 끼웠다. 문 앞에 선다. 낮은 소리와 함께 매끄럽게 문이 열리고 벌칸은 단정한 걸음걸이로 안을 향했다.  
  
"파이크 준장님."  
  
정면을 바라본 순간, 중령은 즉시 페이저를 꺼내 상대를 겨누었다. 맞은편에 서 있던 까만 수트 차림의 남자가 오만상을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"준장님, 지금 당장 이 편으로 오시기 바랍니다. 페이저는 살상모드로 되어있습니다."  
  
파이크가 침착하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"미스터 스팍."  
"제임스 커크. 당신을 체포합니다. 바깥에 보안이 대기하고 있습니다. 투항을 권고 합니다."  
  
준장 곁에 서 있던 젊은 청년이 기막힌 얼굴로 파이크를 바라본다. 그는 까만 가죽장갑을 낀 손을 흔들며 항의했다.  
  
"왜 저 뾰족귀예요?!"  
"제임스."  
"장난해요? 저 자식이 옛날에 절 어떻게 엿 먹였는지 알면서?"  
"짐. 먼저 설명을 들어."  
  
갑자기 시작된 두 사람의 다툼에 스팍은 무기를 든채 황망한 얼굴이 된다. 하지만 이내 다시 정신을 가다듬고 단단한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"지금 상황을 이해할 수 없습니다. 준장님께서 대화중인 지구인은 연방의 수배범입니다."  
"아직 이야기중이거든?!"  
  
짐이 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 항의한다. 스팍은 남자를 노려봤다.  
  
"귀하는 수 건의 납치, 살해 및 절도 혐의로 연방의 수배를 받고 있습니다. 수배 등급 A-3로 유사시 살해하는 것도 가능합니다."  
  
커크가 입술을 꾹 물며 파이크를 불만스럽게 바라봤다. 준장이 양 손을 들어보이며 벌칸을 진정시킨다.  
  
"중령. 그만두게. 자네를 여기 부른 건 제임스 때문이니까."  
"그를 보안부로 이송하길 원하십니까?"  
  
여전히 페이저를 내리지 않은 채 질문한다. 파이크가 이마를 짚었다.  
  
"그거 잠깐 내리고 이야기 하지."  
"설명을 듣지 못했습니다."  
  
짐이 팔짱끼며 벽에 등을 기댄다. 목 끝까지 매어진 와인색 타이. 남자가 불만 섞인 목소리로 끼어든다.  
  
"봐요. 말 안 통하잖아요?"  
  
준장이 짜증냈다.  
  
"이미 왔잖아, 짐. 그리고 지금 당장은 플릿에 믿을 사람이 없어."  
"나 혼자서도 갈 수 있다고요."  
  
크리스토퍼가 오른손으로 청년을 가리키며 단단한 목소리로 말한다.  
  
"스타플릿은 절대 허가 안 해." 파이크가 스팍을 향한다. 그는 여전히 무기를 든 채다. "중령. 설명하지. 일단 무기를 내려. 명령이야."  
"제임스 커크를 포박하지 않아도 괜찮습니까?"  
  
짐이 황당하다는 얼굴로 천장을 본다.  
  
"괜찮아. 그에게 무기는 없어. 수갑만 채우지 않았을 뿐이야. 그는 완전히 깨끗해. 그러니 일단 내려놓게."  
  
스팍은 페이저를 내린다. 하지만 손에서 놓지는 않았다. 조용히 두 사람을 향해 다가간다. 벌칸의 눈매가 매섭다. 파이크가 길게 숨을 내쉰다. 그는 양 쪽을 번갈아 바라보며 이야기했다.  
  
"일단 두 사람 구면이니 소개하지 않아도 되겠지."  
  
동시에 두 명 분의 불만스런 시선이 준장에게 닿았다. 그들이 '구면'이 된 헤프닝이 떠오른다. 파이크가 고개를 저으며 바닥으로 시선을 던진다. 그 놈의 고바야시 마루 테스트.  
  
"좋아. 본론부터 가지. 중령. 과거 타르서스4의 총독이었던 코도스가 생포되었다는 소식은 들었나?"  
"긍정합니다." 그 와중 짐은 타이를 느슨하게 하며 파이크의 책상에 엉덩이를 기댔다. 제임스를 날카롭게 응시하며 스팍이 말을 잇는다. "그 사건과 커크가 무슨 연관이 있습니까?"  
"짐이 증인이야." 파이크의 투명한 눈동자가 벌칸을 똑바로 바라본다. "알려진대로 코도스를 실제로 목격한 사람은 현재 없어. 생존자가 9명 있었지만 살해당했지. 마지막 남은 사람은 아카데미 소속의 생도였고, 두 번의 공격에서 살아남았네. 페이저도 없이. 이 친구지."  
  
중령의 시선이 가늘어진다.  
  
"제임스 커크가 아카데미 시절 문제를 일으켰다는 보고는 수차례 들어 알고 있습니다. 하지만 준장님의 설명은 어딘가 모호한 곳이 있군요. 그가 생도시절 받은 두차례의 공격이, 아카데미에서 자퇴하고 엔터프라이즈를 탈취해 해적노릇을 하고 있는 것과 관련이 있습니까?"  
  
파이크가 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
"커맨더. 그런 뜻으로 한 이야기가 아니야. 그저-" 준장이 오른손을 흔들었다. "제임스가 과거 반복된 공격을 받았고, 지금 역시 같은 입장에 처했다는 걸 알려주고 싶었던거네."  
  
스팍은 고개를 기울이며 즉시 대꾸했다.  
  
"그럼 병력을 붙이면 되겠군요. 그가 증인이라면 법정에 서려는 거겠죠. 보안부에 연락하겠습니다."  
"중령." 즉시 몸을 물리려는 벌칸을 불러세운다. 파이크는 심각한 얼굴로 말을 이었다. "커크는 이 곳에 오는 동안 세번의 공격을 받았어. 덕분에 다수의 요원이 사망했네. 사령부와 정보부, 보안부 모두 믿을 수 없는 상황이야. 어디선가 정보가 새고 있어."  
  
벌칸이 냉랭하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"그렇습니까? 그럼 잊고 계시는 듯 해 한 가지 주지시켜 드려야겠습니다. 저는 전술부 소속입니다. 증인보호 프로그램을 원하신다면 적절한 다른 크루를 선정하시기 바랍니다."  
  
준장이 가라앉은 목소리로 말한다.  
  
"내가 개인적으로 아는 사람들 중 가장 믿을만한 인물은 자네 한 명 뿐이었네."  
"호의적인 평에 감사드립니다." 스팍은 고개를 짧게 숙인다. "하지만 이 일에 연관되고 싶지 않습니다."  
  
파이크가 눈을 꾹 감았다 연다.  
  
"뭐가 문제야, 스팍. 제임스가 법정에 가지 못하면 코도스가 풀려나. 적어도 인도적인 차원에서는 협조해줘야 하는 게 아닌가?" 준장은 천천히 고개를 저었다. "전술부에 있었으니 들었겠지. 코도스측에는 무시하기 힘든 숫자의 병력이 있어. 그를 따르는 무리도 상당해. 그 미치광이를 잡겠다고 몇몇 용감한 사람들이 법정에 나섰지만 채택된 증거도, 증인도 없어." 크리스토퍼가 남자를 진지한 눈으로 바라봤다. "스타플릿은 그가 코도스 본인이 맞다고 판단하고 있네. 그저 우리에겐 결정적인 증거가 없을 뿐이야. 짐이 그걸 가지고 있고."  
  
그 와중 제임스는 입가에 미소를 띈 채 두 사람의 논쟁을 구경하고 있다. 스팍이 냉랭히 대꾸한다.  
  
"전 저 지구인 때문에 아카데미에서 전술부로 좌천되어야 했습니다. 본디 하고자 했던 탐사에서도 제외되었고, 원하던 과학 연구도 중단되었죠. 심지어 제가 부함장으로 등록되어있던 함선을 탈취해 제 경력에 오점을 만들었습니다. 저 자를 도와야 할 합리적인 이유가 있습니까?"  
  
준장이 벌칸을 바라보며 대꾸한다.  
  
"자네가 오해하고 있어 이야기하지만 그건 좌천이 아니었네. 하지만 복귀시켜주지."  
  
스팍이 눈가를 찌푸린다.  
  
"지금 뭐라고 하셨습니까?"  
  
파이크가 또박또박 다시 이야기했다.  
  
"복귀시켜주겠네. 아카데미로. 원한다면 사령부로 발령 내 주겠어. 자네가 요구하면 함선 배치도 가능해. 원하는 함선이 있다면 말해주게. 최대한 협조할테니. 이 정도면 괜찮겠나?" 갑작스런 제안에 벌칸은 쉬 입을 떼지 못한다. 파이크가 덧붙였다. "그리고 이 녀석이 자네를 엿먹였다면 이보다 더 좋은 기회도 없을거야. 제임스 커크는 증언 후 바로 감옥에 들어갈테니까. 수배중이었으니 즉결처분 될걸세."  
  
스팍은 이해 할 수 없다는 얼굴로 짐을 바라본다. 청년은 가죽장갑에 감싸인 손가락을 뺨에 댄 채 어깨를 으쓱인다.  
  
"왜 제 발로 가는 겁니까?"  
  
짐이 대꾸했다.  
  
"그래야 코도스가 잡힐테니까."  
"납득 할 수 없습니다. 코도스가 어찌되던 당신과는 관계 없을텐데요."  
  
제임스가 책상에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 천천히 벌칸을 향해 다가온다.  
  
"관계없다니. 그게 아니지. 그 개자식은 13살때 날 죽이려고 했거든. 처형하기로 결정된 4천명에 들어가 있었다 그 말이야. 사진 봤는데 그 놈 맞더라고. 생존한 목격자의 증언이 필수라고 하니 가서 엉덩이를 걷어차줘야지. 심지어 지금 날 죽이려고 안달 난 모양인데?"  
  
스팍은 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
  
"귀하는 장기 수배 상태였음에도 불구하고 몇 년간 발각되지 않고 무탈히 지냈습니다. 그럼에도 이런 선택을 하는 건 단순히 코도스가 죗값을 치르게 하기 위함입니까?"  
  
짐의 긴 속눈썹이 아래를 향한다. 남자는 짧게 웃었다.  
  
"그래."  
  
스팍은 잠시 대꾸하지 않고 조용히 짐을 응시했다. 파이크는 긴장한다. 스팍이 아니면 자신이 직접 데려가야 하는데, 분명 반복될 공격에 짐을 제대로 지켜줄 수 있을지 장담할 수 없었기 때문이다. 노년의 남자는 얇은 입술을 꾹 문채 벌칸을 바라본다. 중령은 이내 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
"대답 전에 한 가지 더 주지시켜 드리고자 합니다. 과거 저 수배범이 준장님을 납치했었다는 사실을 잊지 않으셨길 바랍니다." 스팍은 양 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡으며 크리스토퍼를 똑바로 바라봤다. "제안은 받아들이겠습니다. 다만, 왜 준장님께서 커크에게 호의적이고 가까운 태도를 취하시는지 이해 할 수 없군요. 보통의 지구인은 자신을 납치한 사람과 친밀한 관계를 맺습니까?"  
  
파이크는 머리를 쓸어올렸다.  
  
"수락해줘서 고맙네." 그리곤 짧게 짐을 바라본다. "그리고 저 녀석이 플릿에 들어온 건 내 권유 때문이었어. 나중에 일이 꼬여 이런 관계가 되었지만 말이야. 우리는 가까웠네."  
  
그리고 뒷말은 제임스가 이었다.  
  
"내가 파이크 준장님을 납치한 건 사실인데." 남자는 가벼운 웃음을 흘렸다. "그래서 뭐? 무사히 보내드렸잖아? 그게 문제가 되나?"  
  
스팍이 눈가를 찌푸렸다.  
  
"결과가 어떻든 납치는 납치고 그것은 범죄행위입니다."  
  
짐이 어깨를 으쓱인다.  
  
"그래서 친히 잡혀주겠다니까. 나라고 너랑 같이 다니고 싶은 줄 알아? 아까부터 혼자 가겠다고 했는데 플릿에서 허가가 안 난다고 해서 이 쪽도 방법이 없다고."  
  
스팍은 대꾸하지 않았지만 명백히 짜증스런 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 파이크가 낮게 숨을 내뱉었다.  
  
"중령. 이제 우리에게 이제 64시간이 있네. 3일 후 로컬 표준시 기준 1300까지 카펠라5에 있는 연방 법원까지 가야해." 파이크는 손목시계를 확인한다. "아마도, 예상컨데 이동중 공격이 있을거야. 스타플릿은 거대한 조직이라 보안이 뚫렸다면 어디인지 파악하는데 시간이 필요하네."  
  
벌칸은 허리를 곧게 편채 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"수배범을 법원까지 인도하면 되는거군요. 알겠습니다."  
  
제임스가 끼어든다.  
  
"짐이라고 불러달라고 하진 않을테니까 그 놈의 수배범 소리 좀 그만 둘 수 없겠어? 일단은 나 함장이거든?"  
"그렇습니까, 캡틴 커크."  
  
뒤로 갈수록 단어 하나하나를 꾹꾹 밟듯 목소리를 낸다. 진한 초콜릿 색 눈동자가 상대를 쏘아봤다. 불경한 단어는 단 한 마디도 사용하지 않았음에도 짐은 신나게 욕을 얻어 먹은 기분이 든다. 거 참 대단한 능력이구만.  
  
파이크가 대놓고 한숨을 쉬며 이야기한다. "그럼 두 사람 다 출발하게. 궤도에 소형 함선이 준비되어있어. 무탈한 항해를 바라지." 그리곤 제임스의 어깨를 꾹 잡았다. "몸 조심해. 카펠라5에서 기다리마."  
  
  
  
  
눈에 띄이지 않기 위해 짐에게 수갑은 걸지 않았다. 스팍은 파이크에게 지급받은 무기들을 챙기고 검은 하의와 회색 목티, 까만 가죽 자켓을 입었다. 제임스가 옆에서 웃는다. 너도 수배범 같아 보이는데?  
  
셔틀에 올라 조종간을 잡으며 스팍이 짧게 내뱉었다.  
  
"당신을 돕고 싶어 이 제안을 수락했다고 착각하지 않길 바랍니다."  
"오, 그럴리가 있겠어." 보조석에 앉으며 벨트를 맨다. 와인색 타이는 다시 바싹 조여져 있었다. "그냥 내가 우주 한복판에서 죽도록 내버려두지만 않았으면 좋겠는데."  
  
스팍이 빠르게 계기를 조정하며 대꾸했다.  
  
"죽도록 두진 않겠습니다. 제가 약속 드릴 수 있는 건 그 정도군요."


	2. Mistrust

파이크의 지시가 있었는지 궤도의 스타플릿 정거장에 도착하자마자 정복을 갖춘 보안이 두 사람을 맞았다. 짐은 정체를 감추기 위해 멋진 보잉 선글라스를 썼다. 흡사 모델이었다. 남자는 까만 수트로 감싸인 늘씬한 다리를 옮기며 태연히 복도를 걷는다. 그 누구도 이 남자가 연방 수배범이라는 걸 몰랐다. 스팍은 속이 뒤틀리는 기분이었지만 그가 곧 법정에서 수용소로 이송될 것을 생각하며 스스로를 납득시켰다. 적법한 절차는 아니었지만 상부의 명령이었고, 상황에 비추어 보았을 때 이 과정은 논리적이었기 때문이다.  
  
보안은 아무말없이 게이트 앞까지 그들을 인솔하고 조용히 사라졌다. 완벽히 준비된 소형 함선. 제임스가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"빠른 걸로 주셨네?"  
"워프 팩터 5까지 사용가능한 기종이군요. 문제가 없다면 당신이 목적지까지 가는데에" 스팍이 입구를 열며 말을 이었다. "14시간이면 충분할겁니다."  
  
제임스가 뒤를 따랐다.  
  
"과연 그럴까."  
  
문이 닫히고, 짐은 선글라스를 벗어 수트 자켓에 꽂는다. 주변을 둘러본다. 스팍은 군더더기 없는 움직임으로 좌석에 앉아 벨트를 맸다. 긴 손가락을 뻗어 전원을 넣는다. 공간 전체를 낮게 울리는 진동. 짐이 옆 자리에 앉았다. 보통 5~10명이 타는 함선 안에는 자신들뿐이었다. 손이 바쁘겠는데. 제임스는 컨트롤 패널을 열어 스팍을 보조했다. 벌칸이 그를 흘끗 바라보고 눈썹을 치켜올린다. 시선을 제임스에게 향한 채 중령의 긴 손가락이 통신 레버를 연다.  
  
"관제실, 35-2 갑판의 갈릴레오-D입니다. 이륙 허가를 바랍니다."  
\- 갈릴레오-D. 허가합니다. 좋은 여행 되십시오.  
  
통신을 닫으며 스팍이 말했다.  
  
"함선을 다룰 줄 압니까?"  
"나 함장이라고 다시 설명해야하나? 그리고 스타플릿 아카데미 나왔거든?"  
  
벌칸이 비행선을 띄우며 무감정한 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
"부정확한 표현이 사용되었군요."  
  
짐이 오만상을 썼다. 목소리엔 불만과 불쾌가 가득하다. "그래. 중퇴." 그리곤 실드와 소형 워프 드라이브의 상황을 체크했다. "망할 뾰족귀 같으니라고."  
"저와 함께 일하는 지구인의 대부분은," 스팍이 워프 드라이브를 가동하며 태연히 말을 이었다. 공간 내 소음이 가속된다. "마음속에 담아 둔 말을 자제하는 최소한의 예의를 갖추고 있었습니다."  
"그 말 그대로 돌려준다."  
  
워프 드라이브가 가동되는 소리를 들으며 짐이 짜증을 눌러담아 대답했다. 스팍이 눈썹을 치켜올린다. 가벼운 부유감과 함께, 전면 패널에 긴 별의 궤적이 그려졌다.  
  
  
  
  
스팍이 카펠라 5까지의 코스를 확인하는 동안 제임스는 패널을 통해 함선을 체크하고 있었다. 조종실, 기관실, 크루가 쉴 수 있는 쿼터가 5개, 물품이 보관된 창고. 별도의 셔틀은 없었고 10개의 탈출 포드가 있었다. 페이저 어레이 2문. 광자어뢰 1문. 짐이 눈을 가늘게 뜬다.  
  
"문제가 있습니까."  
  
머리 뒤에 눈이 달렸나. 속으로 생각하며 짐이 심드렁하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"아니, 별로."  
  
그제서야 벌칸이 슥 고개를 돌린다. 남자의 어두운 눈동자는 문제가 있으면 지금 말하라고 종용하고 있었다. 짐은 짜증을 느낀다.  
  
"무기가 적어."  
  
스팍은 고개를 기울이더니 다시 코스를 체크했다.  
  
"그거라면 문제되지 않습니다."  
"아닐텐데."  
"저희는 쉬지 않고 워프로 움직일 예정입니다."  
  
제임스는 눈을 감고 속으로 3을 셌다. 최소 팀을 이룬지 1시간도 되지 않아 주먹다짐을 하고 싶지는 않았기 때문이다.  
  
"그건 별로 도움이 안 될걸."  
  
차분한 대꾸에 스팍이 시선도 돌리지 않고 대꾸했다.  
  
"워프 중인 비행선만큼 안전한 건 없지요. 솔직히 저는 왜 당신이 엔터프라이즈로 직접 카펠라5에 방문하지 않는지 의아할 뿐입니다."  
"기밀이라서."  
  
코스를 체크하던 손가락이 멈칫한다. 짐은 속으로 웃는다. 저 녀석을 열받게 하는 것도 가능하구만. 그리곤 긴 다리를 쭉 뻗어 끝을 교차했다. 느긋한 숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"그럼 14시간 동안 좀 자보실까." 스팍은 대꾸하지 않았다. 짐이 밉상맞게 말을 붙였다. "뭐, 14시간 동안 갈 수나 있다면."  
  
  
  
  
잠에서 깨어났을땐 여전히 전면 스크린엔 별의 궤적만 그려지고 있었다. 코끝에 희미한 향기가 스친다. 풀내음이 섞인 따뜻한 향. 달그락, 하는 소리. 짐은 그 편을 향했다. 곧은 등. 창백한 손 끝이 쥔 패드. 빌어먹을 벌칸.  
  
"파이크 준장님과는 오래 알고 지냈습니까?"  
  
일어난 걸 알았는지 말을 걸어온다. 짐은 입술을 비죽였다. 아직 머릿속이 완벽히 맑아지지 않았다. 그는 양 팔을 위로 길게 당기며 앓는 소리를 냈다.  
  
"뭐, 아카데미 입학 전부터니까 그렇게 오래라고 할 순 없지." 깊이 숨을 들이마시고 첨언한다. "중퇴 이후로는 뵐 수 없었으니까 기간은 짧아."  
"그렇죠." 벌칸은 천천히 몸을 돌린다. 의자가 소리없이 매끄럽게 움직였다. 탄탄한 상체에 적당히 달라붙은 회색셔츠. 긴 손가락에 쥐어진 흰 잔. 가지런한 앞머리 아래 두 눈은 고요했다. 그는 무심히 말을 이었다. "사실 준장님과 더 오랜 시간을 교류한 건 당신보다는 저일겁니다."  
  
이게 무슨 개소리지. 속으로 뇌까리며 짐이 슬쩍 눈썹을 구겼다. 벌칸은 조용히 차를 마셨다.  
  
"이해하기 힘든 부분이 있어 그렇습니다. 준장님은 나라다에 납치 되었을 때 대단히 불쾌한 경험을 하셨다고 들었습니다." 제임스는 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다. 이 외계인이 왜 이런 불편한 이야기를 꺼내는 지 알 수 없었던 탓이다. "그 분은 사령부 사무실에게 제게 '당신과 가까웠다'고 표현하셨죠. 그럼에도 당신은 이전 파이크 준장님을 납치했습니다. 납치에 좋지 않은 기억을 가진 '가까운 존재'에게 과거의 트라우마를 꺼낼 수 있는 행위를 한 겁니다. 이런 일이 인간들 사이에서는 자연스러운 것으로 받아들여집니까?"  
  
짐은 바싹 마른 입을 꾹 물었다. 잠에서 깨자마자 어퍼컷을 맞은 기분이다. 이 벌칸은 자신과 잘 지낼 생각이 애초 없었던 거다.  
  
"그래서 하고 싶은 말이 뭔데? 내가 망할 개자식이라고?"  
"귀하를 다시 받아들여준 파이크 준장님의 너른 이해심에 감탄할 뿐입니다."  
  
벌칸은 다시 조용히 차를 삼킨다. 짐은 자신의 위로 떨어지는 수배범, 살인자, 절도 및 납치범에 이은 파렴치한의 혐의로 손 끝까지 떨리는 기분이 된다. 하지만 필사적으로 눌렀다. 호락호락 당하고 싶지는 않았다. 잘 차려입은 남자의 입술이 가늘게 벌어졌다.  
  
"아는 것도 없으면서 막말하지마. 그러는 넌 파이크 준장님께 뭘했는데." 벌칸의 눈이 좁혀졌다. 속으로 이를 갈며 짐이 말을 이었다. "새러토가가 나라다에 접근할때까지 네가 한 짓이라곤 말 잘 듣는 개가 되어 로렌치아 계에 얌전히 처박혀 있었던 것 밖에 없었잖아?"  
  
스팍의 입술이 얇은 선을 그린다. 그는 단단한 음성을 냈다.  
  
"로렌치아 계로 이동한 것은 파이크 준장님의 명령이었습니다."  
  
짐이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 그는 대놓고 비아냥댄다.  
  
"하, 그들이 함장님을 구할때까지 넌 뒷짐이나 지고 있었고? 그거 참 대단한 능력이네. 그냥 네가 함장석 꿰차고 앉은게 좋아서 그랬던 거 아냐?"  
"억측은 삼가해 주십시오."  
  
스팍의 시선이 험악해졌다. 그제서야 기분이 조금 풀어졌다. 이 자식에게 한 방 먹인 것이다. 커크의 입술 한 편이 끌려올라갔다.  
  
"억측같은 소리 하지 마. 나도 듣는 귀가 있다고. 거기에 네 설명 곁들여보니 상황이 그려지는데."  
  
벌칸이 들고 있던 찻잔을 옆에 올렸다. 오, 그래 이제 주먹의 대화를 할 생각이 든 모양이지? 짐은 호기롭게 미소한다. 한 소리 하려는데 스팍이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"스타플릿에 대한 정보를 제대로 업데이트하지 않으셨군요. 그렇게 다니면서 용케 연합의 수배망을 피해다닌겁니까?"  
  
이게 무슨 소리지? 당황했지만 겉으로 드러내지 않는다. 짐은 대꾸없이 상대를 응시했다. 더 이야기해보라는 거다. 스팍은 뜻대로 했다.  
  
"USS 새러토가가 현장에 있었다는 루머는 어디서 들었습니까? 술집?"  
  
어이없는 웃음이 터진다.  
  
"네가 그렇게 게으른지 몰랐는데." 짐은 기막힌 얼굴로 그를 손가락으로 가리켰다. "스타플릿 데이터베이스에 접근 가능한 건 내가 아니고 너야."  
  
스팍은 단정한 자세로 짐을 바라보며 대답했다.  
  
"제가 이렇게 묻는 이유는," 벌칸의 시선이 날카로워진다. "나라다 호를 격추시키고 파이크 준장님을 구한 함선과 함장의 이름이 어디에도 나와있지 않기 때문입니다. 파이크 준장님은 그 때 당시 제 상관이었고, 제가 그 현장에 있었음에도 불구하고 스타플릿은 해당 데이터를 기밀로 분류했습니다. 당사자를 제외하고 사건에 가장 가까웠던 저에게도요."  
  
설마.  
  
"그럼 한 가지 추측이 남습니다."  
  
커크는 어금니를 꽉 물었다.  
  
"제임스 T. 커크."  
  
스팍의 서늘한 목소리가 떨어졌다.  
  
"당신은 스타플릿 소속입니까?"  
  
순간 함선이 크게 요동쳤다. 거대한 파손음과 함께 화면이 빠르게 깜빡인다. 다행히 벨트를 메고 있던 두 사람은 공중에 던져지지 않았지만 패드와 찻잔이 저 멀리 나뒹굴었다. 번쩍이는 비상등. 공간을 울리는 경고음. 스팍이 빠르게 패널을 확인했다. 제임스가 소리쳤다.  
  
"워프에서 빠져나왔어!"  
"공격 받았군요."  
  
스팍의 눈이 편광스크린을 향한다. 제임스가 옆에서 이야기했다.  
  
"함선이 있어. 3, 4, 5... 오 젠장 7대야. 지금 잡히는 것만 7대."  
"알고 있습니다." 벌칸이 침착하게 대꾸했다. 빠르게 읊는다. "믿을수가 없군요. 워프 이동 중의 함선이 공격 받는 것이 가능하다니..."  
"내가 그러니까 안 될거라고 했잖아."  
  
새파란 눈동자가 스팍을 향한다. 해야 할 말이 너무 많았다. 하지만 우선순위가 다르다. 중령이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그건 나중에 묻죠. 일단 빠져나가는 게 우선입니다."  
"어떻게 할거야."  
"조종 가능합니까?"  
  
제임스가 짜증스럽게 손가락을 놀린다.  
  
"그 빌어먹을 질문 좀 그만할래?"  
"저는 백업을 맡겠습니다. 실드를 후방으로 돌립니다."  
"튀자는 거지? 좋아."  
  
커크가 조종간을 움켜쥐고 가속한다. 지도를 체크했다. 카펠라 5까지는 아직 한참 남았다. 스팍이 옆에서 이야기했다.  
  
"선체 손상 47.25%. 실드 제너레이터 손상 78.68%."  
  
다시 페이저가 날아왔다. 제임스가 필사적으로 함선을 튼다.  
  
"코스는 어떻게 할거야!"  
"42.61.1.84"  
  
계기를 확인한다. 다시 페이저 수 발이 날아왔다. 조종실이 세게 흔들렸다. 제임스가 이를 악 문다.  
  
"모든 광자 어뢰와 페이저 어레이 오픈합니다."  
"빌어먹을, 스팍. 아까 그 코스 진짜 맞아?"  
"맞습니다. 동력이 떨어집니다. 워프해야합니다."  
  
제임스가 필사적으로 안전지대로 움직이며 외쳤다.  
  
"거긴 카펠라 5 방향이 아니야!"  
"알고 있습니다. 어서 워프하세요."  
  
순간 스크린에 붉은 글자가 떠올랐다. 어뢰 경고였다. 지금 상황에 저건 피할 방법도 없다. 제임스가 스로틀을 잡아 당겼다. 제발, 제발. 드라이브가 가속하는 소리가 들린다. 심하게 손상된 함선이 덜컹거리며 전진한다. 스팍의 눈이 따라오는 어뢰와 워프 엔진의 가속 상황을 비교한다. 그의 입술이 꾹 물렸다. 계산상으로 탈출은... 불가능했다. 이대로라면 피격당할 뿐이다.  
  
벌칸의 손가락이 뻗어나가 컨트롤 패널을 수동 조작한다.  
  
"스팍?!"  
  
순식간에 워프 드라이브로 들어가던 동력이 끊어지고, 스팍은 남은 파워를 후방 실드로 돌렸다.  
  
"뭐하는 짓이야?!"  
"시간이 맞지 않았습니다. 조금이라도 살아남을 가능성을 높여야 합니다."  
  
벌칸이 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 조종간을 잡고 선체를 틀었다. 인근에 비에투라는 이름의 작은 행성이 있었다. 거기까지 무사히 도달할 가능성은 14.21%. 순간 함선 내부가 긴 소음이 울렸다. 페이저를 얻어맞는 소리와는 다른 것이. 짐이 컨트롤 패널을 확인하고 스팍을 바라봤다.  
  
"7번째 포드를 타십시오."  
  
탈출 포드가 사출되고 있었다. 역시나 예상했던 대로 적 함선이 달라붙는다. 스팍은 탈출 포드를 일부러 서로 다른 방향으로 빠르게 내보낸다. 어떻게든 그들을 흐트려보려는 시도였다.  
  
"넌 어떡할거야."  
"당신의 포드를 비에투로 향하게 사출하겠습니다."  
"넌 어떡할거냐고!"  
  
스팍은 잠깐 그를 바라봤다. 남자는 무감정한 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
"비에투는 연방에 속한 행성입니다. 도움을 받을 수 있을겁니다. 스팍 중령의 이름을 대시고 다시 파이크 준장님과 접촉하시기 바랍니다."  
"이 미친놈이!"  
  
짐이 벌칸의 멱살을 움켜 잡았다. 그 와중 페이저때문에 다시 함선이 흔들렸다. 비상등이 번쩍인다. 짐이 이를 갈듯 소리쳤다.  
  
"정신나간 소리 하지마. 나랑 같이 있는 이상 너도 살아 나가는거야. 알아들었어?!"  
"미스터 커크." 스팍이 차분히 이야기한다. "저는 준장님께 당신을 카펠라 5로 인도하겠다고 약속했습니다. 약속을 이행할 겁니다."  
  
다시 함선이 흔들렸다. 이번엔 좀 위험했는지 시스템에서 경고 메시지가 나오기 시작했다.  
  
\- 위험, 위험, 실드 제너레이터 사용 불가  
  
짐이 스팍을 노려봤다. 이젠 폭격을 맞는 것과 동시에 함선이 부서질 것이다.  
  
"포드를 타십시오. 저는 저들을 비에투에서 멀어지도록 유인하겠습니다."  
"안 가."  
  
벌칸의 눈썹이 찌푸려졌다.  
  
"탈출 포드에 같이 타던가. 아니면 같이 있어. 나 혼자선 안 가."  
  
이 무슨 비논리적인 인간이란 말인가. 빠르게 바뀌는 패널의 수치들을 확인하며 스팍이 속으로 탄식한다. 그렇게 호락호락 죽을 생각도 없었지만, 이 인간을 맡겠다는 약속을 무위로 돌릴 생각도 없었다. 그렇다면 방법은 몇 없었다. 쫓아오는 함선들을 피해 어떻게든 가속하며 스팍은 이를 악 물고 옆 자리에 있는 인간에게 손을 뻗었다. 이대로라면 배도 잃고 구할 수 있는 생명도 잃게 된다. 너브 핀치로 기절시켜 탈출 포드에 태우면 될 테다. 따라붙은 함선은 3. 유인용 탈출 포드를 쫓아간 것이 4. 남은 탈출용 포드는 5대다. 남은 시간은 얼마 없었다. 제임스는 스크린을 노려보며 뒤를 쫓아오는 함선들을 향해 발포하고 있었다. 다시 어뢰가 날아온다. 짐의 얼굴이 창백해진다. 실드는 없다. 어떻게든 막아보려 남은 페이저들을 동원하지만 점점 동력이 떨어져갔다. 순간 어깨위에 서늘한 손이 닿았다. 화들짝 놀란 짐이 몸을 옆으로 뺐다.  
  
"너!"  
  
스팍이 입술을 꾹 문다. 너브핀치를 알고 있군.  
  
"웃기지마! 이따 내리면 한대 칠거야!"  
"그럴 기회가 되면 하시기 바랍니다."  
  
긴 팔을 뻗어 남자의 목덜미를 잡는다. 짐은 그에게서 벗어나려 애쓰며 소리쳤다.  
  
"그 시간에 운전이나 해!"  
"미안합니다."  
  
손 끝에 힘을 싣는 것과 동시에 제임스의 몸이 축 늘어졌다. 스팍은 자동 조종을 세팅하고 남자를 끌어안아 조종실 입구를 향한다. 다시 쾅! 하는 소리가 들렸다. 실드가 사라진 후의 충격은 직접적인 것이라 반향은 셌다. 모든 복도에 붉은 등이 들어왔다. 이 함선의 명이 얼마 남지 않은 것이다.  
  
짧은 비프음이 울렸다. 또 다른 함선이 나타난 모양이었다. 이대로 둬도 어차피 죽을텐데. 하고 생각하며 몸을 돌리려는 순간 이상한 광경에 멈칫한다.  
  
새하얀 원반을 가진 매끈한 함선. 무섭게 접근하며 자신들을 공격하던 배들을 향해 광자 어뢰와 페이저를 쏘아대고 있었다. 스팍은 저 배를 알았다. 굳이 원반부의 이름을 확인하지 않아도.  
  
엔터프라이즈였다.  
  
눈 앞에서 3대의 함선이 폭파한다. 남은 한 대는 필사적으로 자신쪽으로 날아오고 있었다. 벌칸은 복도 안쪽으로 달린다. 늘어진 남자의 몸을 탈출 포드안에 넣었다. 만약의 상황을 대비해 만들어진 포드는 두 사람이 타고 될 정도로 넓었고, 벌칸은 그 안에 패드와 통신기를 던져넣었다. 엔터프라이즈의 엄호가 있다면 자신이 이 안에서 폭사할 이유는 없었다. 스팍은 탈출용 포드로 들어가 사출 버튼을 눌렀다.


	3. Enlighten me

스팍은 기절한 제임스의 상태를 살폈다. 상처 하나 없이 멀쩡했다. 만약의 경우를 위해 남자를 베드에 고정시키고 벨트를 건다. 그 와중 측면의 스크린을 살폈다. 탈출용 포드의 장비는 함선의 것에 비할 수 없다. 그저 자신들을 따라오던 3대의 소형 함선 신호가 사라져 다행이었다. 스팍은 천천히 회전하는 포드의 창에 다가가 주변을 살핀다. 저 편에 엔터프라이즈의 모습이 보였다. 교전중이었다. 아마도 유인용 포드를 쫓아간 함선들일것이다.  
  
벌칸은 다시 스크린에 다가가 궤도를 확인한다. 비에투를 향하도록 한 덕분에 큰 문제는 없었지만 역시 오차가 있었다. 이 상태로는 행성 중력 근처까지 못 갈지도 모른다. 적절한 방법을 찾아야 했다.  
  
갑자기 내부 스피커에 낮은 노이즈가 끼었다. 통신이다. 스팍은 손을 뻗어 패널을 열었다.  
  
\- 여기는 엔터프라이즈. 갈릴레오-D 들립니까.  
  
차분한 남성의 목소리가 넘어왔다. 스팍이 응답했다.  
  
"갈릴레오-D입니다."  
  
상대는 잠시 멈추었지만 이내 침착하게 다음 이야기를 꺼냈다.  
  
\- 귀함을 쫓던 병력은 모두 처리했습니다. 함장님은 무사하십니까.  
"도움에 감사드립니다." 수배중인 함선의 도움을 받다니. 스팍의 목소리는 차가웠다. "제임스 커크 함장은 무사합니다."  
\- 부상당한 곳이라거나, 그런 건 없는 겁니까?  
  
굳이 당신들의 함장이 너브핀치로 기절해있다는 말을 할 이유는 없을터였다.  
  
"없습니다."  
\- 다행이군요.  
  
단정한 음성에 안도가 묻었다.  
  
\- 두 가지 안이 있습니다. 엔터프라이즈에 승선한 후 새 소형 함선을 보급받아 떠나거나, 견인광선으로 인근 행성 대기권까지 인도받는 겁니다. 어느 쪽이 좋겠습니까?  
  
스팍은 대답 대신 머릿속에 맴돌던 질문을 던졌다. 수확없이 저들을 보내주긴 아쉬웠던 탓이다.  
  
"왜 커크 함장은 엔터프라이즈로 카펠라 5에 가지 않는 겁니까?"  
  
상대는 잠시 침묵했고, 가라앉은 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
  
\- 함장님께 직접 설명 들어 주십시오. 저흰 어떤 이야기도 할 수 없습니다.  
  
아마도 임시함장일 것이다. 아니면 다음 함장이거나. 어찌되었든 처세가 나쁘지 않았다. 잘 교육받았다는 뜻이다. 스팍의 시선이 기절한 커크에게 향한다.  
  
\- 유감스럽지만 시간이 별로 없습니다. 저희도 쫓기고 있기 때문에.  
  
그렇다면 엔터프라이즈에 더 엮이는 건 좋은 수가 되지 못할것이다.  
  
"멀지 않은 곳에 비에투가 있습니다. 포드의 궤도가 비틀려 있는데 그것만 바로 잡아주면 됩니다."  
\- 알겠습니다.  
  
동시에 회전하던 포드가 멈추었다. 견인광선에 물린 것이다. 스팍은 엔터프라이즈가 조심스레 포드를 움직이는 것을 본다.  
  
\- 궤도 수정되었습니다.  
  
스팍은 짐의 늘어진 손 끝을 보며 대꾸했다.  
  
"도움에 감사드립니다."  
\- 함장님을 잘 부탁 드립니다.  
  
벌칸은 대답하지 않았다. 거짓말을 할 수 없기 때문이다. 남자는 통신을 닫았다.  
  


  
  
  
"...ㅈ장님..."  
  
무사히 착륙한 후 짐을 정리하던 스팍은 작은 소리에 즉시 반응했다. 그는 포드 한 켠에 얌전히 누워있는 남자를 본다. 인간은 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것 같았다. 이마에 식은땀이 비친다. 중요한 일은 아니다. 벌칸은 다시 가방으로 주의를 기울인다.  
  
"...수 있어요. 제가 할 수 있..."  
  
(개조하지 않았다면) 엔터프라이즈에는 개인 함장실이 있다. 부디 그의 프라이버시를 위해 다른 이와 쿼터를 공유하지 않길 바래줘야겠군.  
  
스팍은 긴 손을 뻗어 메디컬 키트를 체크한다. 트라이코더, 피부재생기, 하이포 스프레이, 몇 가지 필수적인 약재. 부지런히 손을 놀리며 벌칸의 사고는 몇 년을 거슬러 올라갔다. 대강당에 모인 학생들과 교관들. 단상 앞에 선 붉은 생도복의 남자.  
  
\- 시험 자체가 말이 안 되는 것 아닙니까? 떨어지라고 만들었으니까요.  
\- 전 그런 거 안 믿습니다.  
  
완벽한 부정행위였다. 통과 할 수 없는 시험임은 자명했지만 그것이 목적이었고, 모든 스타플릿 생도들은 룰 안에서 움직였다. 실패하고, 자책하고, 무엇이 문제였는지 고민하고, 함장석의 무게를 체험한다. 제임스 커크는 그렇지 않았다. 그는 아무렇지도 않게 규정을 어겼고, 지적하자 '내가 시험을 통과해 기분 나쁘냐'고 물었다.  
  
기분 나쁘냐니. 벌칸은 감정을 느끼지 못한다. 스팍은 아랫턱을 단단히한다.  
  
지적하고자 하는것은 커크가 공정함의 범위 안에 있지 않았다는 것이다. 스팍은 그것을 납득할 수 없었다. 질서와 논리가 없는 곳의 미래는 불 보듯 뻔하다.  
  
하지만 확인해야 할 것이 있었다. 스팍은 늘 약속을 지키기 위해 최선을 다하고, 임무를 최우선에 두었다. 하지만 그 대상이 연방 수배범이라면 조금 이야기가 다르다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그를 위해 목숨을 버릴 각오까지 한 데에는 이유가 있었다. 남자를 어떻게 다룰지는 그 다음에 결정해도 늦지 않다.  
  
"...잘못했어요, 삼촌. 제가 잘못..."  
  
스팍이 다시 남자를 바라본다. 어두운 시선이 가늘어졌다. 그는 한동안 식은땀에 젖은 인간을 응시했다.  
  


  
  
  
머리가 뽀개질것처럼 아파 짐은 신음했다. 끙끙대며 눈을 열자 희미한 하늘과 흔들리는 나뭇잎이 보였다. 차가운 바람. 커다랗게 열린 네모난 구멍 안 쪽엔 불이 들어와 있었다. 여기가 어디지? 순간 좁은 원통형 구조에 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 함장의 머릿 속에 워프 중 공격받았던 장면이 떠오른다. 비상등, 알람, 탈출용 포드, 망할 벌칸. 급히 주변을 살핀다. 안쪽에 앉아 패드를 보고 있던 벌칸은 눈동자만 올려 그를 확인했다.  
  
"일어났습니까."  
"...스팍."  
  
절로 끙 소리가 났다. 짐은 힘겹게 몸을 일으킨다. 머리 진짜 아프네, 빌어먹을. 스팍이 다가왔다. 남자는 무심히 뒷목에 하이포를 눌렀다. 바람빠지는 소리와 함께 약제가 스며든다.  
  
"너브 핀치 때문입니다. 약효가 들면 괜찮을겁니다."  
  
작은 통에 담긴 물을 건넨다. 짐은 그것을 받아 마셨다. 조금 정신이 든다. 함장의 목소리가 새어나온다. 거끌하고 허스키했다.  
  
"어떻게... 어떻게 된거야."  
"엔터프라이즈가 현장에 왔었습니다."  
"뭐?!"  
  
제임스의 얼굴이 확 구겨졌다. 남자는 험악한 얼굴로 스팍을 바라봤다. 더 설명하라는 것이다.  
  
"당신을 탈출 포드로 옮기는 와중 그들이 도움을 주었습니다. 저희 함선은 결국 폭발했지만 둘 다 목숨을 건질 수 있었죠. 포드를 비에투에 맞는 궤도로 옮겨주고 떠났습니다."  
"하지 말래도 정말. 진짜 말 안 듣네..."  
  
아마도 크루에게 하는 이야기일테다. 스팍은 다시 맞은편에 앉았다. 단백질 덩어리로 만들어진 비상식량을 건넨다.  
  
"어쨌든 저흰 무사히 착륙했습니다. 걸어서 북북서로 13.21km만 가면 마을이 나옵니다. 거기서 관공서를 찾아가 스타플릿 기지로 움직일 수 있는 이동편을 제공받아야 합니다."  
  
짐은 두꺼운 포장을 뜯고 큐브를 입에 넣었다. 그 와중 남자가 옷 뭉치를 짐의 곁에 둔다.  
  
"식사 후 갈아입으십시오. 장거리를 걸어야 하니 그런 차림으론 불편할겁니다." 그러고 보니 스팍은 스타플릿에서 제공하는 서바이벌 수트를 입고 있었다. 커크는 말없이 음식을 씹었다. 중령이 뜬금없는 이야기를 건넨다. "벌칸에 대해 아는군요."  
  
짐이 무슨 소리냐는 듯 오른편 눈썹을 치켜들었다.  
  
"함선에서 당신의 어깨에 손을 얹었을 때 피하지 않았습니까?"  
"...그래. 그 망할 너브 핀치." 짐이 짜증스레 이야기한다. "내가 몇 년간 우주를 떠돌아 다녔다고 생각하는거야?"  
"그런 것 같더군요." 포드의 서늘한 등 아래 벌칸의 눈동자는 한층 더 차가웠다. "스타플릿 소속으로 말이죠."  
  
공격받기 직전에 했던 대화가 떠올랐다. 아무리 생각해도 저 녀석한테 말린 것 같단 말이지. 입안이 쓰다. 짐이 대꾸하지 않자 스팍이 질문했다.  
  
"USS 새러토가에 대해 다시 이야기 해야합니까?"  
"그럴 것 없어."  
  
제임스가 단단한 눈매로 벌칸을 노려봤다. 그리곤 베드에서 다리를 내린다.  
  
"내용을 알아야겠습니다. 지금까지 제 추측대로라면," 스팍은 차분한 음성으로 말을 이었다. "당신은 스타플릿 소속으로 근무중이고, 엔터프라이즈는 탈취된 것이 아니라 연방에서 제공한 것이 됩니다."  
  
짐은 목울대를 울렸다. 시선은 맞추지 않은 채였다.  
  
"하지만 공식적으로 당신에게 넘기는 것에 대외적 문제가 있어 탈취라는 방법을 택했습니다." 스팍이 눈을 가늘게 했다. 목소리에 가시가 있었다. "그럼 왜 엔터프라이즈였습니까? 고바야시 마루 테스트에 대한 보복입니까?"  
  
억울하다는 듯 함장은 아랫턱을 단단히 굳혔다. 그리고는 입을 열었다 닫았다를 반복했고, 겨우 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"확실히 이야기 할 수 있는데, 이번만큼은 너 자의식 과잉이야. 우주가 널 중심으로 도는 줄 알아?"  
  
스팍이 오른쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  
  
"설명해주시죠."  
  
앓는 소리와 함께 커크의 시선이 바닥으로 떨어진다. 남자는 길게 숨을 내쉰다.  
  
"들으면 곤란해질거야."  
"무슨 의미입니까?"  
"모르는 게 좋을거라고."  
  
벌칸이 납득할 수 없다는 듯 그를 바라봤다.  
  
"잘못된 표현을 사용하는군요. 당신의 확언을 듣지 못했을 뿐이지 제 추측은 92.32%의 확률로 옳습니다."  
  
짐은 벽에 머리를 기대고 다시 숨을 내쉰다. 자신을 구하겠다고(내지는 임무를 완수하겠다고) 목숨을 내놓았던 건 고마운 일이지만 어찌되었든 이 놈은 빌어먹을 벌칸임에 틀림없다.  
  
"옛말에 모르는 게 약이라는 말이 있지."  
"지식이 곧 힘이라는 말도 있습니다."  
  
커크가 입술을 꾹 물며 벌칸을 노려본다. 상대는 눈 하나 꿈쩍하지 않았다. 저놈의 벌칸 고집.  
  
"나중에 후회하지마."  
"그럴 일은 없습니다." 스팍이 태연히 읊는다. "첫번째 공격에 비추어 보았을 때 당신과 제가 무사히 카펠라 5에 도달할 수 있는 확률은 42.11%입니다. 차라리 모든 상황을 파악해두는 편이 생존률을 높이는 데 도움이 될 겁니다."  
"그래 네 말도 맞아." 짐이 고개를 천천히 젓는다. "하지만 지금 내가 말하려는 정보는 알아봤자 머리만 아플 내용이야. 나중에 플릿에서 네 입지가 위태로워질 수도 있어."  
"저는 연방에 필요한 인력입니다. 기밀을 알게 되었다면 그 쪽과 관련된 일로 배치할 가능성이 높아지지 배제할 수는 없을겁니다. 파이크 준장님이 왜 저를 선택했다고 생각하는 겁니까?"  
  
짐은 입을 꾹 다문다. 그리고는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"좋아. 설명하지." 순간 남자의 목소리가 차분히 가라앉았다. 그는 턱을 치켜들었다. "난 스타플릿 사령부 휘하 43섹터 소속 제임스 T. 커크 대령이다. USS 엔터프라이즈의 함장이고. 넌 내가 중퇴라고 믿고 있겠지만 남은 교육은 43섹터에서 모두 마쳤어. 정식으로 임관한 장교가 맞아."  
  
벌칸은 놀란 기색조차 없었다. 도리어 침착히 상황을 받아들였다.  
  
"정식으로 인사드립니다, 대령님." 그리고 그를 빤히 바라보며 말을 이었다. "실례가 되지 않는다면 몇 가지 질문을 더 드릴 수 있겠습니까."  
  
짐은 피식 웃는다. 그리곤 그의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.  
  
"그렇게 딱딱하게 굴지마. 그런거 질색이야." 질문하라는 듯 코 끝으로 그를 가리킨다. "해봐."  
"코도스의 재판에 참석하려는 이유는 뭡니까."  
  
짐은 얼굴에서 미소가 빠르게 사라졌다. 시선이 스팍의 옷깃으로 떨어진다. 긴 속눈썹이 아래로 가라앉고, 딱딱한 음성이 대꾸했다.  
  
"이야기 한 대로야."  
"그의 생포를 위해?"  
  
여전히 시선은 맞닿지 않은채였다.  
  
"그래."  
"스타플릿은 당신을 구해줄 수 없을겁니다."  
  
짐은 덤덤하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"알아." 그리곤 고개를 든다. 푸른 눈동자엔 씁쓸한 미소가 걸려있었다. "아마 수용소로 이송되겠지. 평생 그곳에 있어야 할 거야."  
"함장님이 했다고 알려진 일들은," 짐의 시선에 놀라움이 배인다. 처음으로 그를 불쾌한 억양없이 함장님이라고 불렀기 때문이다. "당신의 선택에 의한 것이 아니었을거라 추정됩니다. 맞습니까?"  
  
커크는 오른편 입술을 끌어올렸다.  
  
"우주연방의 기록을 읽어봤겠지, 중령?" 까만 시선을 바라보며 짐이 말을 이었다. "어때. 그들이 부당한 일을 저지르거나, 대량 학살에 연관되거나, 폭탄을 사용하거나, 범죄자를 죽이거나 한 일이 있었어?"  
  
벌칸의 눈이 가늘어진다. 짐의 입술이 씁쓸한 미소를 띈다.  
  
"연방이 지닌 깨끗한 기록이 어떻게 만들어졌다고 생각해? 그들은 은하계의 여러 사분면으로 영향력을 넓혀가며 비인도적인 분쟁이나 트러블없이 일들을 처리해왔어. 그게 가능하다고 봐?"  
"불가능했다고 이야기하는거군요."  
"그래." 짐은 양 쪽 무릎에 팔꿈치를 디뎠다. "어려웠지. 아카데미를 나온 우수한 인력들이 아무리 노력해도 안 되는 건 안되는거였어. 연방은 자주 위험에 처했고, 공개되어서는 안되는 기록들이 늘어났어. 그것들을 처리할 부서가 필요했지. 거기가 43섹터야."  
  
스팍은 조심스레 말을 골랐다.  
  
"연방이 관련된 것이 알려지면 곤란한 사건에 그 부서가 개입한다는 의미입니까?"  
"그래."  
"나라다 사건처럼요."  
"맞아. 너도 알겠지만 네로는 로뮬란이었어. 종족간 분쟁을 일으킬 수 있는 사건이었고, 시간여행자라는 이슈 자체가 스타플릿에서는 긍정적으로 받아들이기 힘든 주제였던 것 같아."  
  
벌칸이 그를 응시하며 질문했다.  
  
"로뮬란의 함선에 잠입했습니까?"  
  
짐이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"로뮬란들을 죽이고 나라다를 폭파시켰고요."  
"맞아. 그 때 공을 세우고 함장 진급했지." 남자는 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "사실 거기엔 좀 더 이야기가 있어. 막 들어간 애송이가 어떻게 낄 수 있었겠어. 파이크 함장님은 내게 대부같은 분이셨고, 그 분이 억류되었다는 말을 듣고는 피가 거꾸로 솟은거지." 대령은 스스로가 어이없다는 듯 고개를 저으며 웃음을 흘렸다. "성공 가능성이 거의 없는 작전이었어. 운이 좋았지."  
  
스팍은 내심 동의하지 않았다. 단순히 운 만으로 지금까지 살아남는 건 쉬운일이 아니었을 것이다.  
  
"어쨌든..." 벌칸이 시선을 맞추었다. "모든 일은 지시에 의한 거였군요."  
  
짐이 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
"그렇게 생각해주면 좋겠지만," 짐의 목소리가 차분하게 가라앉았다. "사람들은 그렇게 안 봐." 그리곤 재빨리 말을 이었다. "하지만 내 크루들은 그러지 않았어. 뒤가 지저분한 일은 다 내가 했지. 그들은 명령을 이행했을 뿐이야."  
  
벌칸은 잠시 그를 응시했고, 차분히 질문했다.  
  
"아직 제 질문에 대한 답을 주지 않았습니다." 짐이 그를 바라보자 말을 이었다. "엔터프라이즈 말입니다."  
"아, 그거..." 커크는 곤란한 듯 앞머리를 쓸어올렸다. "실은 그게 좀 사정이 있었어." 그리곤 머리 속을 쑤석인다. 목소리에 주저가 가득했다. "꼭 크루로 영입하고 싶은 멤버가 있었거든. 모종의 사정으로 그가 엔터프라이즈를 원했어. 그래서 스타플릿과 딜했지. 그랬더니 궤도에 있는 함선을 가져가라지 뭐야. 그냥 주는 건 곤란하니까 훔쳐가라고."  
  
예상 못한 이야기에 스팍의 눈가가 희미하게 일그러졌다. 짐은 미안한 듯 눈썹 끝을 떨군다.  
  
"진짜 미안하게 생각해. 난 그 이후에 네 일이 그렇게 된 줄도 몰랐어. 절대 너한테 억하심정이 있어서 그런 게 아니야."  
  
벌칸은 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다.  
  
"그 이후론 함선 돌보느라 바빠서 네가 어떻게 지내는지 알지 못했어. 몇 년간 우주를 떠돌아다녔거든."  
"그거라면 잘 알고 있습니다." 단단히 짜증난 목소리로 대꾸한다. "당신의 행적이라면 지긋지긋할 정도로 들었으니까요."  
  
짐이 조심스레 이야기했다.  
  
"절대 널 엿먹이려고 그런게 아니야. 정말로." 그리곤 문득 생각났다는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸린다. "그나저나 망할 USS 새러토가. 그거 공식함선이었는데 왜 기밀처리된거지? 당연히 너도 알 거라고 생각했어."  
"왜 그렇게 생각했습니까?"  
"당사자잖아? 파이크 함장님이 납치당하고 너가 함장이 되었었는데 당연히 열람 권한이 주어질거라 생각했지." 그리고는 시선을 가늘게 하며 짐이 그를 손가락으로 가리켰다. "그리고 앞으로 나 대신 죽는다는 둥 먼저 피하라는 둥 그딴 소리하는 거 다신 안 들어줄거야. 알았어? 명령이야."  
"당신이 스타플릿 소속의 대령임을 안 이상 그 명령은 이해할 수 없겠습니다."  
  
스팍은 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 긴 다리를 옮겨 탈출 포드 밖으로 나간다.  
  
"그러니 일단 옷을 갈아입으십시오. 날이 어두워지기 전에 스타플릿 기지에 도착해야합니다."


	4. Shoot

시간을 더 지체할 순 없어 스팍은 가방을 나누어 메고 길을 걸었다. 온전한 개발이 이루어지지 않은 작은 행성은 태초 그대로의 자연을 고스란히 보존하고 있다. 다행이 지형은 험하지 않았고, 숲에서 벗어나자 좁은 오솔길이 나타났다.  
  
1시간 반쯤 걸었을 때 벌칸은 지구인의 속도가 느려졌음을 깨닫는다. 시선을 오른편으로 돌린다. 푸른 서바이벌 수트차림의 남자는 빠른 속도에 점점 지치고 있는지 이마에 땀이 배어나와 있었다. 문득 탈출 포드에서 옷을 갈아입고 나온 남자가 포드의 매끄러운 면에 자신을 비추어보던 모습이 떠오른다. 짐은 최대한 표정으로 드러내지 않으려 했지만 푸른 눈동자가 반짝이고 있었다.  
  
벌칸은 눈을 감빡이며 사고를 현실로 돌린다. 손목을 들어 시계를 본다. 속도를 늦추지 않으며 스팍이 질문했다.  
  
"걷는게 힘듭니까?"  
"아니?"  
  
인간은 즉답했다. 그리곤 배낭을 고쳐맨다. 그제서야 스팍은 그가 메디컬 키트가 든 백을 들고 있음을 깨달았다. 그건 가볍지 않았다. 중령은 손을 뻗었다.  
  
"가방을 주십시오. 제가 들겠습니다."  
"나 완전 튼튼하거든?"  
  
단박에 불쾌한 티를 낸다. 스팍은 그것에 신경쓰지 않으며 까만 가방끈에 손가락을 걸었다. 자연스레 두 사람의 속도가 늦춰진다.  
  
"알고 있습니다만, 저는 벌칸입니다."  
  
반론은 듣지 않고 끈을 당기자 짐이 손을 겹쳐 잡았다.  
  
"네가 벌칸이던 안도리안이던 내 알바 아니야."  
  
스팍이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
"지친게 맞군요."  
  
그제서야 짐은 자신이 스팍의 손을 겹쳐 잡았다는 걸 깨닫고 질색한 얼굴이 되었다. 망할 터치 텔레패서.  
  
"마음대로 막 읽어? 네 벌칸 마인드는 대체 어디간거야?!"  
  
그제서야 스팍의 미간이 마주 좁혀진다. 그는 짐을 노려보며 대꾸했다.  
  
"저의 종족에 대해 잘 알고 있는 것 아니었습니까? 손을 접촉한 건 제가 아닌 함장님이었습니다."  
  
  
  
  
5분 후 스팍은 두 개의 가방을 들고 아까와 다름없는 속도로 걷고 있었다. 짐은 열심히 그를 따라잡으며 투덜댄다.  
  
"파이크 준장님이 왜 널 불렀는지 모르겠어. 도대체가 상관 말을 뭘로 알아 듣는거야?"  
"논리적인 선택이라는 생각은 들지 않습니까?"  
"고작 13km걷는데 짐까지 들어줄 필요는 없다는 거잖아."  
"7.42분 전 대령님의 속도는 9.01% 떨어져 있었습니다. 저희는 2시간 안에 관공서에 도착해야합니다. 이 행성의 자전주기는 지구와 다릅니다. 곧 어두워질겁니다."  
  
짐의 입가가 꾹 다물린다. 그는 낮은 목소리로 불평했다.  
  
"내 말이 발에 채이는 돌부리보다 못하지. 파이크 준장님한텐 안 그럴거면서." 그리곤 이내 무언가를 떠올렸다.  
  
\- 호의적인 평에 감사드립니다. 하지만 이 일에 연관되고 싶지 않습니다.  
  
짐은 앓는 소리를 냈다. 이마에 손을 얹는다. 아니구나.  
  
"네, 대령님의 주장은 틀렸습니다."  
"뭐야, 또 생각 읽었어?"  
  
날카롭게 노려보자 스팍이 태연히 대꾸했다.  
  
"타당한 추론이었을 뿐입니다. 불과 9.28시간 전에 저와 파이크 준장님의 대화를 듣지 않았습니까?"  
  
부지런히 걸음을 옮기며 짐이 불평했다.  
  
"상명하복이란 개념을 모르는 건 아니고?"  
"저는 스타플릿 아카데미를 최우수 졸업했고, 교관 생활을 거쳐 부함장으로 근무한 이력이 있습니다. 스타플릿이 군사조직은 아니나, 유사한 형태를 띄고 있으며 계급의 차 역시 존재하니 제가 상명하복의 개념을 모를거라 추측하는 것은 비논리적입니다."  
  
함장의 얼굴엔 질렸다는 표정이 역력했다. 그는 이를 꾹 물고 대꾸했다.  
  
"그럼 말 좀 들어."  
"감정을 제외하고 판단하길 권고 드립니다."  
"아무리 그래도 상관인데,"  
  
스팍은 짐의 말을 자르고 답했다.  
  
"상관이 잘못된 판단을 했을 경우 그것을 바로잡을 수 있는 조언을 하는 것 또한 하급 장교의 의무입니다."  
  
아웅다웅 다투는 와중 두 사람은 천천히 땅거미가 내려앉는 도시에 들어섰다. 스팍은 패드를 열어 관공서의 위치를 파악했다. 여기서 스타플릿 기지까지는 호버카로 1시간이면 충분했다. 더 어두워지기 전에 기지에 도착해 물자를 보급받고 떠나는 편이 좋을 것이다.  
  
  
  
  
"스팍 중령님이시군요."  
  
키카 작은 인간 남자는 어딘지 쩔쩔매는 구석이 있었다. 스팍은 곧은 자세로 서서 대꾸했다.  
  
"스타플릿 기지로 갈 운송수단이 필요합니다. 촌각을 다투는 사안이니 빠른 협조를 구합니다."  
"물론이죠. 스타플릿에 도움을 드릴 수 있다니 기쁘게 생각합니다. 그..."  
  
남자는 선글라스를 낀 짐을 흘끗거렸다. 스팍의 시선이 가늘어진다.  
  
"제 상관에게 볼 일이 있습니까?"  
"아뇨, 아닙니다. 연방에서 온 분들 만나는 일이 워낙 희귀해서 말이죠. 하하..."  
  
그리곤 재빨리 문으로 다가갔다.  
  
"잠시만 기다려 주시겠습니까? 금방 올테니까요."  
  
슬라이딩 도어가 닫히고, 커크는 뒷짐 진 채 두 걸음 전진해서 스팍의 뒤에 바싹 붙어섰다. 남자의 단단한 가슴이 벌칸의 등에 밀착한다. 스팍은 미간을 찌푸렸지만 피하지 않았다. 짐의 입술이 뾰족한 오른쪽 귀에 접근했다.  
  
"이상한데?"  
"뭐가 말입니까."  
  
속삭이는 질문에 함께 목소리를 낮춘다. 짐은 귓가에 작은 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"여기 담당 느낌이 묘해. 안 그래?"  
  
스팍은 내심 동의한다. 그래도 말은 다르게 나왔다.  
  
"비에투는 연방 행성입니다. 저희를 속일 이유가 없습니다."  
"코도스가 내 목에 현상금을 걸지 않았을까?"  
  
벌칸은 잠시 침묵한다. 짐이 말을 이었다.  
  
"나가는 게 좋겠어. 우리끼리 가자."  
"대령님."  
  
스팍이 고개를 오른편으로 틀어 짐의 눈을 응시한다. 얼굴이 불편할 정도로 가까웠으나 벌칸은 개의치 않는 듯 했다.  
  
"본 행성이 연방을 적대시할 이유가 없습니다. 저는 등록된 정식 장교고 이 요청은 공식적입니다."  
"모든 문제는 인간때문에 생기는거야, 스팍. 시스템을 믿지마."  
"하지만,"  
  
순간 문이 열렸다. 짐은 재빨리 한 발 뒤로 물러난다. 담당자가 들어왔다. 남자는 친밀한 미소를 지으며 이야기했다.  
  
"호버카를 준비했습니다. 저를 따라 오시면 됩니다."  
  
스팍이 짐을 흘끗 바라봤다. 그리곤 일단 가자는 듯 담당자의 뒤를 따른다. 별 수 있나. 커크는 어깨를 으쓱하며 어두운 복도로 발걸음을 디뎠다.  
  
결론부터 이야기하면 짐의 이야기가 옳았다. 두 사람은 건물 뒤켠의 창고로 안내 되었는데 공무원은 두 사람을 창고 안으로 인도하고 문을 잠궈버렸다. 동시에 페이저가 쏟아졌다. 스팍은 짐과 함께 구석에 쌓인 망가진 가구더미 뒤에 숨었다.  
  
"내 말이 맞았잖아!"  
  
선글라스를 주머니로 쑤셔넣으며 소리쳤다. 스팍은 대꾸없이 페이저를 잡고 뒤편을 확인한다.  
  
"최소 7명. 많게는 10명입니다."  
  
짐은 이를 꽉 물고 무기를 들었다.  
  
"너 앞으로 내 말 잘 들을거지?"  
"제가 왜 그런 약속을 해야합니까?"  
  
양 손으로 페이저를 잡아쥔 채 질문한다. 짐이 오만상을 찌푸렸다. 등 뒤에서 가구가 박살나는 소리가 반복해서 울렸다.  
  
"적어도 참고 정도는 해 줄래?"  
"하고 있습니다."  
  
그리고는 재빨리 몸을 돌려 안 쪽을 향해 발포한다. 창고 안을 울려대는 소음 가운데, 풀썩 하는 소리가 들린다. 짐이 짜증낸다.  
  
"방향 어디야."  
"정면 기준으로 4시에 2명, 5시 1명, 6시 2명, 8시 1명 확인 했습니다."  
"내가 6시, 8시 맡을게."  
  
순간 스팍이 다시 몸을 돌려 반대편을 향해 발포했다. 날아드는 페이저를 피해 다시 몸을 숨긴다.  
  
"6시 1명, 8시 1명 처리했습니다."  
  
짐이 미간을 구기며 스팍을 노려봤다. 벌칸이 남자를 마주한다. 뭘 어쩌냐는 얼굴이었다.  
  
"우리 의견 절충 좀 할 수 없을까?"  
  
뒤편에서 사납게 날아드는 총격 소리를 들으며 짐이 질문했다. 스팍이 무심하게 대꾸한다.  
  
"마침 그 편의 적들이 눈에 띄었을 뿐입니다."  
"그럼 차라리 셋을 세면 같이 쏘자. 그건 어때?"  
  
벌칸이 눈썹을 좁히며 인간을 바라본다. 짐이 페이저를 쥔 채 카운트했다.  
  
"하나."  
  
갑자기 스팍이 자리에서 일어났다. 왼편부터 한명씩, 정확하게 명중된 페이저는 날아오던 공격을 끊고 바닥에 풀썩 풀썩 쓰러지는 소리만 남겼다. 내부를 울리던 총격음이 멈추었다. 짐은 황당한 얼굴로 자리에서 일어났다. 안쪽엔 쓰러진 남자들이 널려있었다. 황당한 얼굴로 양 손을 벌리며 항의한다.  
  
"이봐?!"  
  
스팍은 성큼성큼 안으로 걸어갔다. 기절한 인간들의 틈에서 무기를 가져다가 챙긴다.  
  
"빨리 나가는 게 좋겠습니다."  
  
두 자루의 무기를 안쪽 주머니에 꽂고 짐에게 돌아왔다. 대령은 이마를 짚은 채 길게 한숨쉬었다. 포기한 듯한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"그래, 일단 싸우는 건 나가서 하자."  
"유감스럽게도 함장님과 다툴 계획은 없습니다."  
"나도 그랬으면 좋겠거든?"  
  
벌칸을 노려보며 가방을 어깨에 맨다.  
  
"가자. 아까 여기 들어오는 길에 호버카 봤어."  
  
스팍이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"지금 차량을 훔치차고 이야기하는 겁니까?"  
"어차피 이 놈들 우리 안 도와주고 죽이려고 했잖아? 호버카 한대가 무슨 대수라고?"  
"대령님. 저희는 우주연방 소속 스타플릿 장교로서,"  
  
짐은 페이저를 들어 입구의 제어판을 쐈다. 단단히 물려있던 문이 힘없이 벌어진다. 커크가 페이저를 들며 낮게 경고했다.  
  
"중령, 더 이상 반론은 안 들어."  
  
  
  
작은 사이즈의 호버카는 무서운 속도로 질주하고 있었다. 제임스가 옆 자리의 스팍에게 이야기한다.  
  
"스타플릿 기지로 연결되는 도로를 찾아봐."  
"1.12km후 갈림길에서 오른편 입니다."  
  
제임스가 스크린에 지도를 띄웠다. 그의 눈이 급하게 격자위를 멤돈다.  
  
"흔적이 덜 남는 산길이 좋겠어. 기지로 가는 방향이 갈라지는 산길말야."  
  
20분 후 검은색의 호버카는 울창한 산 속에 들어섰다. 좁은 도로위를 최고 속도로 달린다. 언제 또 그들이 추격할지 몰랐다. 숲에 들어서며 이미 어두웠던 시계는 더 깜깜해졌다. 짐은 최소한의 불빛만 사용했다.  
  
"인가가 있으면 좋겠는데... 아니면 빈집이라도."  
"이 도로를 타고 5분간 직진하면 갈림길이 나옵니다. 왼쪽이 기지로 향하는 방향이고, 오른편엔 등록된 대지가 있습니다. 형태로 보아 규모가 큰 주거지로 판단됩니다."  
"크면 좋지. 숨을데가 많아지니까."  
  
그리고 스팍이 이야기한 갈림길이 나왔을 때, 제임스는 차를 몰아 왼편으로 움직였다. 그리곤 갑자기 방향을 틀어 숲 안쪽으로 호버카를 몰고 들어간다. 한참 들어가고 나서야 남자는 전원을 내렸다. 순식간에 조용해지는 공간. 짐은 뒤에 놓인 가방을 잡아당겼다.  
  
"오른쪽 길로 가려던게 아니었습니까?"  
"거긴 걸어서 갈거야. 흔적을 지워야해서."  
  
짐은 차량 바깥으로 나온다. 지나치게 익숙한 대처에 벌칸이 의아한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"이런 일이 자주 있었습니까?"  
  
커크는 운전석 하단의 보드를 뜯고 내부의 기판을 보고 있었다.  
  
"뭐, 그럭저럭?"  
"뭘 하시는 겁니까."  
"만약의 경우를 대비하려고."  
  
페이저가 날카로운 소리를 낸다. 비상용으로 들어와있던 작은 등마저 완전히 다운된다. 짐이 아래편에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
"추척할까봐. 이젠 괜찮을거야. 가자."  
  
15분을 걸어서 겨우 갈림길을 만났다. 두 사람은 오른편 길로 들어섰다.  
  
"자주 있었습니까?" 어둠속 짐이 그를 바라보는 윤곽이 희미하게 그려진다. 스팍이 말을 이었다. "도주하는 일 말입니다."  
"그런 편이었지."  
  
주변은 온통 깜깜하고 조용하다. 두 개의 장화가 흙과 작은 자갈을 밟는 소리. 풀과 나뭇잎이 스치는 소리.  
  
"너는 임무중 문제가 생기면 스타플릿에서 백업해줬을거야." 짐은 성큼성큼 걸으며 말을 이었다. "우리는 안 그래. 알아서 살아 나가야해."  
  
어두운 숲속 하늘은 나뭇잎 사이로 까만 카펫을 깔았다. 그 끝에 커다랗게 떠오른 두 개의 위성.  
  
"만약 정체가 탄로나면 연방은 우리를 모른다고 할거야. 도리어 목에 칼을 들이밀겠지."  
  
남자는 스팍을 보고 씩 웃는다. 창백한 위성의 빛 아래 대령은 기이한 색을 입고 있었다. 순간 희미한 소리가 들려왔다. 벌칸이 미간을 좁히며 그 편을 향한다.  
  
"왜 그래?"  
"소리가 들립니다."  
  
곁에 선 짐이 바짝 긴장하는 것이 느껴졌다. 스팍은 침묵한 채 소리에 집중했다. 차분한 음성이 천천히 흘러나왔다.  
  
"...음악 소리군요."  
  
커크가 벌칸의 팔을 붙잡았다. 예감이 좋았다.  
  
"빨리 가보자."  
  
  
  
  
시끌벅적한 소리가 멀찍이서도 들렸다. 작게 음악 소리도 흘러나온다. 높이 솟아오른 관상목 사이 드러난 거대 저택. 넓은 도로의 한 구석, 어두침침한 곳에 덩치가 큰 호버카 한 대가 세워져 있다. 희미한 내부등이 들어와있는 걸로 보아 안에 누군가가 있는듯 하다. 짐은 스팍을 길 안쪽에 밀어넣었다.  
  
"여기서 잠깐 기다려."  
  
그리곤 페이저를 꺼내 스턴 모드로 맞추었다. 스팍이 즉시 항의하려 했지만 짐이 그를 손가락으로 가리켰다.  
  
"반론 안 듣는댔어. 일단 우리도 여기서 나가야하잖아?"  
  
커크는 성큼성큼 차량을 향해 갔다. 그리곤 문 앞에 바짝 서서 창을 두드린다. 죄송합니다. 잠시만 실례할게요. 창문이 열리고, 안에서 시끄러운 음악소리가 새나왔다. 쾅쾅 울리는 비트. 당신 뭐야? 하는 날선 목소리.  
  
순간 페이저를 쥔 손이 들어올려진다. 3발. 당황한 스팍이 그 편으로 달려갔다. 그 와중 짐은 침착하게 호버카의 문을 열고 안으로 손을 뻗고 있었다.  
  
"지금 뭘 하는 겁니까?!"  
"스턴이야. 스턴."  
  
곁에 가니 기절한 남자 3명이 늘어져 있었다. 짐은 진절머리치며 가까운 쪽의 남자가 입고 있는 긴 겉옷을 벗겼다.  
  
"여기서 한 판 하려고 했나본데?"  
  
기가막힌 얼굴로 함장을 바라본다. 짐은 그것을 알면서도 뻔뻔하게 기절한 남자의 흰 셔츠를 벗겼다.  
  
"하드하네. 3p였나봐."  
"옷은 왜 벗깁니까?"  
"어차피 이 친구들 벗으려던 중이었다고. 봐봐."  
  
풀어진 보타이를 앞 좌석에 던진다.  
  
"옷을 훔치려는 겁니까?"  
  
한 톤 올라간 음성에 짐은 입을 꾹 다물었다. 누가 벌칸들이 감정을 못 느낀다고 하는거야. 죄다 거짓 부렁이라니까.  
  
"분위기 보아하니 저기선 파티가 열린 것 같고. 우리는 거기 들어가야하는데 마땅한 차림이 없잖아? 이것 말고 방법이 있어?"  
  
호버카 다음은 옷이다. 그 다음은 뭘지 생각하고 싶지도 않다. 벌칸은 옅은 두통을 느낀다.  
  
"아까 관공서에서 너가 공무원한테 그랬잖아. 촌각을 다투는 일이라고. 녀석들은 우리가 즉시 스타플릿 기지로 갈거라 예상할거야. 벌써 거기 가 있을지도 모르고."  
  
짐은 남자의 구두를 벗기고 바지를 잡아당겼다.  
  
"그러니까 우린 여기서 하루 묵는거지. 시간이 오래 지나도 나타나지 않으면 그 쪽도 당황할걸. 그 사이 우리는 배도 채우고, 잠도 좀 자고."  
  
커크가 고개를 들어 스팍을 향해 씩 웃어보였다. 벌칸은 그를 무섭게 노려본다.  
  
"우리는 연방 소속 장교입니다. 이건 명백히 범죄 행위로서,"  
  
무언가가 휙 던져진다. 결 좋은 진회색 수트 자켓이었다.  
  
"그걸로 갈아입어."  
  
함장의 앞엔 헐벗은 남자가 좌석 안 쪽으로 밀려 들어가는 중이다. 짐은 근처의 큰 상자를 꺼내 뚜껑을 열었다. 그리곤 콧노래를 불렀다.  
  
"이거 재밌게 됐는데."  
  
남자의 손 안에는 가지각색의 가면이 들려있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 보신분은 아시겠지만 Hitman's Bodyguard의 장면이 차용되어 있습니다.  
> 트렉과 섞은 AU라 영화 내용이 더 나올 예정이예요. :)


	5. Dancing in the moonlight

짐은 허리까지 내려오는 검은색 망토의 리본을 맨다. 두꺼운 공단이 우아한 곡선을 그리며 떨어졌다. 얼굴엔 하늘색 덩굴이 섬세하게 수놓인 가면을 쓴 채다. 남자는 긴 앞머리를 보기 좋게 정돈했다. 이 정도면 무리 없이 섞일 수 있을 것이다. 상자 위에 올려둔 까만 가죽 장갑을 끼며 뒤를 돌아본다.  
  
벌칸은 내내 말이 없었다. 삐졌겠지. 속으로 웃으며 남자에게 다가갔다. 스팍은 막 귀까지 가려지는 가면을 쓰고 있었다. 커크가 손을 뻗어 끝을 잡아 고정시킨다. 검은 가면 속의 눈은 그림자에 가려 잘 보이지 않았다. 창백한 달빛 아래 벌칸의 피부는 평소보다 더 하얗게 보였고, 상대적으로 단단한 입매를 도드라져 보이게 했다. 함장의 입술 한쪽이 끌려 올라갔다.  
  
"나쁘지 않은데."  
"지금보다 더 나쁠 수도 없겠죠."  
"이봐. 왜 그래, 스팍."  
  
아까 5분 정도 설전을 벌였지만 마땅한 차선이 없었다. 벌칸은 차마 항명하지 못하고 차례대로 짐이 건넨 옷을 입었다. 아마 평생 범죄는 커녕 법 없이도 살수 있을 바른생활 사나이였을텐데 24시간도 되지 않아 총격에 휘말리고, 차를 훔치고, 이젠 멀쩡한 사람 기절시킨 후 옷을 훔쳐 입는 신세가 되었다. 멘탈이 무사한게 다행이지. 커크는 웃음을 꾹꾹 참으며 따로 챙겨둔 가죽 장갑을 건넸다.  
  
"이왕 하는 김에 머리도 좀 만져보면 어때?"  
  
큰 가면에 가려 벌칸 특유의 앞머리는 보이지 않았지만 한 번 떠본다. 사실 지금 이 외양만으로 이 남자를 벌칸으로 생각하는 건 어려운 일이었다. 하얀 셔츠와 매끄러운 푸른색 타이. 허리 선이 드러나는 진회색 수트. 하지만 가면 뒤의 얼굴은 단단히 굳은채다. 스팍은 짜증을 숨기지도 않은 채 짐을 노려봤다. 커크가 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"그냥 해본 소리야. 이왕 변장하는 거 그 앞머리도 어떻게 해보면 어떨까 싶어서. 이렇게..." 하면서 손을 들어 머리를 뒤로 넘기는 시늉을 한다. "괜찮을 것 같지 않아?"  
  
스팍은 장갑을 끼며 대꾸했다. 무뚝뚝하고 건조했다.  
  
"하고 싶지 않습니다."  
  
짐이 눈을 가늘게 한다.  
  
"왜 벌칸들은 죄다 그 머리인거야? 미용 기술이 덜 발달되어서?"  
  
매서운 눈길을 받으며 남자가 넉살좋게 미소한다.  
  
"좀 더 나은 방안을 제시하는 거잖아. 가끔은 벌칸들 만날때마다 그 앞머리를 쥐어 뜯고 싶을때가 있거든."  
"종차별적인 발언을 자제하길 권고 드립니다."  
"농담이야, 농담."  
  
손을 뻗어 스팍의 타이 매듭을 바로 잡아준다. 하늘색 가면 아래 파란 눈동자는 어둠속에서 마치 고가의 보석처럼 보였다. 짐이 말을 이었다. 낮은 목소리엔 아까의 웃음기가 빠져있었다.  
  
"이렇게 입혀두니 꼭 내 크루같네."  
  
스팍이 그게 무슨 소리냐는 듯 눈을 좁혔다. 하지만 대답을 듣진 못한다.  
  
"됐어. 가자."  
  
  
  
  
남자는 이런 장소에 익숙한 듯 훔쳐온 초대장을 건네고 태연히 안으로 들어갔다. 거대한 샹들리에가 수천개의 빛을 반사하고 크림색으로 칠해진 벽엔 은색의 덩굴무늬가 공들여 새겨져 있다. 예상대로 가면무도회였다. 하늘 높은 줄 모르고 쌓아올린 가발과 길게 늘어진 드레스 자락. 팔랑이는 부채, 우아하게 흔들리는 큰 깃털. 온갖 종류의 보석을 박아놓은 멋진 가면들. 제임스는 환하게 미소하며 사람들 틈으로 들어갔다. 걸음에 주저가 없었다. 그는 어디선가 칵테일과 간식거리를 챙겨와 스팍에게 내밀었다.  
  
"자당 안 들었어."  
  
그리곤 버터를 잔뜩 바른 빵을 한입 삼킨다.  
  
"그 단백질 블럭 진짜 끔찍하지 않아?" 남자는 진절머리 난다는 듯 고개를 저으며 깊게 숨을 내쉰다. "이제 좀 살 것 같네."  
"단백질 블럭은 미각이 아닌 생존에 촛점을 맞춘 보급품입니다." 그리곤 짐을 바라보며 질문했다. "플릿에서 물자를 보급받고 있었습니까?"  
"물론이지. 수배중인데 어디서 물건을 살 수 있겠어."  
  
빵을 씹으며 칵테일을 삼킨다. 벽에 기대어 서 있던 남자는 그냥 옆에 놓인 철제 의자에 앉아 버렸다. 다리를 길게 꼬고 작게 잘린 샌드위치를 입안에 던져넣는다.  
  
"인시그니아만 안 박혀 있을 뿐이야. 나중에 문제가 생길 수 있으니까."  
  
붉은색 깃털이 달린 화려한 드레스 차림의 여성이 지나가다 짐과 눈이 마주쳤다. 남자는 매력적으로 미소지으며 상대에게 윙크한다. 여성은 재밌었는지 부채로 입을 가린채 웃는다. 짐이 고개를 기울이며 여성에게 이야기했다.  
  
"그 미소를 기억해 두었다가 이따 찾아뵙겠습니다."  
"당신의 파트너에게 미움받고 싶지 않은데요."  
  
녹색 눈동자가 스팍을 흘깃 바라봤다. 짐은 깨달았다는 양 손을 들어보였다.  
  
"오, 그랬죠 정말."  
  
어깨를 으쓱하자 스팍이 가라앉은 목소리로 끼어들었다.  
  
"저는 이 신사분의 파트너가,"  
"제 애인이 좀 질투가 심해서요. 벌써 삐졌네."  
  
커크가 자리에서 일어나 여성의 손을 부드럽게 잡는다. 허리를 깊이 숙여 손등에 입술을 눌렀다. 들어올린 푸른 눈동자는 비록 얼굴이 보이지 않았음에도 매혹적이었다.  
  
"안타깝게 되었네요. 아름다운 분의 너른 이해를 구합니다."  
"물론이죠, 미스터. 연인분과 즐거운 시간 보내시길."  
  
여성은 스팍에게도 눈인사를 건네고 저 편으로 사라졌다. 짐이 빨간 드레스 자락의 끝을 바라보며 이야기했다.  
  
"진짜 아깝네. 취향이었는데."  
"가지 말라고 한 적 없습니다."  
  
냉담하게 대꾸하며 야채 크레페를 씹는다. 짐은 뻣뻣한 벌칸을 옆 눈으로 바라보며 미소했고, 남자의 곁에 붙어 섰다.  
  
"이런 파티장의 상층엔 보통 참석객들을 위한 숙소가 있어."  
  
짐은 작은 사이즈로 잘린 치즈 케이크를 입 안에 넣으며 말을 이었다.  
  
"이따 같이 방을 찾아야 하는데 이런 포지션이 의심을 덜 사기 좋거든. 뭐," 남자는 포크를 흔들었다. "각자 파트너 하나씩 잡고 즐거운 밤을 보내는 것도 좋긴 한데 때도 때니까."  
  
스팍은 기가막히다는 듯 입술을 열었다가 더 말을 꺼내지 못하고 고개를 저었다.  
  
"뭐, 왜 그래. 그냥 하루 자는 것 뿐이잖아."  
"모르는 사람과 단발성 성관계를 갖는 것의 위험성을 따로 설명해야 합니까?"  
"딱딱하게 굴긴."  
  
짐은 가면 아래서 씩 웃었다. 느긋한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"그럼 아는 사람이랑 하는 건 괜찮고?"  
  
붙어 있는 수트너머 남자의 체온이 넘어온다. 올려다보는 파란 홍채. 그 안에 느리게 소용돌이치는 것이 무엇인지 벌칸은 이해하지 못한다. 스팍은 아랫턱을 굳혔다.  
  
"본인이 함선을 책임지는 위치에 있음을 잊지 않길 권고합니다. 함장은,"  
"지금은 아니야."  
  
벌칸의 말을 자르며 짐이 낮게 이야기했다. 그는 부드럽게 미소지었다.  
  
"난 지금 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 아니야. 다른 사람이지."  
  
그리곤 고개를 돌려 홀을 바라본다. 까만 가죽장갑이 쥔 칵테일은 붉은색이었다. 스팍은 그것을 바라보다가 시선을 바닥으로 내렸다. 머릿속이 복잡했다. 명상이 필요했지만 그럴 여유가 주어질리 만무하다. 그는 자신을 향해 끊임없이 들어오는 자극의 근원이 짐 커크임을 인지한다. 짧게 숨을 내쉰다. 그것보다 알아보고 싶은 것이 있었다.  
  
"보급은 어디서 받았습니까?"  
"응?"  
"엔터프라이즈 말입니다. 인시그니아가 없는 물자를 보급받았다고 하지 않았습니까?"  
"그랬지."  
  
제임스는 잔을 내려놓고 스팍을 마주 올려봤다.  
  
"수배중이라 지구로 오기는 힘들었을테고요."  
  
커크의 입술이 호선을 그린다. 그는 스팍에게 바싹 가까이 다가갔다. 올려다보는 눈에 장난기가 가득했다.  
  
"알려줘?"  
  
까만 가면 뒤의 어두운 눈동자가 대꾸없이 그를 응시한다. 짐이 웃음기 서린 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"알려줄게. 43섹터에 대한 것도. 계속 궁금했지?"  
"...제게 무언가를 요구 할 생각이군요."  
"오, 벌칸 로직."  
  
제임스는 화사하게 웃으며 스팍의 허리에 손을 감았다.  
  
"똑똑한데." 낮은, 속삭이는 목소리. 푸른 눈이 그를 똑바로 응시한다. "한 곡 추자."  
  
예상대로 스팍의 미간이 좁혀졌다. 아니, 정확하게 표현하면 -가면에 가려졌으니까- 그가 얼굴을 구겼을거라 추측한다. 짐은 단단히 물린 입술을 보며 웃음을 눌러참았다.  
  
"제가 왜 당신과 춤 춰야 합니까?"  
"여기 잘 섞여들어야 하니까?"  
  
제임스의 오른손이 벌칸의 어깨에 얹어졌다. 스팍이 시선이 그 쪽으로 향했다가 다시 짐에게 돌아왔다.  
  
"이 곳에 온 목적은 휴식과 식량 보급입니다."  
  
가죽장갑을 낀 스팍이 어깨에 올라간 짐의 손을 움켜잡았다. 커크가 태연히 미소했다.  
  
"그리고 쉴 곳도 찾아야 하고?"  
  
스팍이 반박하지 못하자 짐이 말을 이었다.  
  
"뱅글뱅글 돌면서 내부 구조 파악 좀 하려고 해. 나랑 춤추면 어디 뿔이라도 나? 아니면 지구인의 사교춤에 대한 지식이 없나?"  
  
단단한 음성이 대꾸했다.  
  
"근거없는 추측이군요."  
"안다는거지?"  
  
예상대로 대답은 없다. 짐이 천천히 뒷걸음질쳤다.  
  
"그럼 내 허리 잡아. 남들이 보면 사랑싸움하는 줄 알겠다."  
  
그리고 남자는 즉시 스텝을 뒤로 밟으며 홀 안으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 얼결에 끌려들어간 벌칸이 다급히 남자와 박자를 맞춘다.  
  
"오, 못 따라올 줄 알았는데 의외네?"  
"아까도 이야기했지만," 스팍의 손이 짐의 손을 꽉 붙든다. 가죽끼리 맞붙으며 표면이 바싹 달라붙었다. "근거 없는 추측입니다."  
  
긴 다리가 거침없이 플로어를 밟았다.  
  
"근데 정말 신기해서 그래." 하늘색 가면 아래 생생한 입술이 아름다운 호선을 그렸다. "너가 왈츠를 어떻게 아는거야?"  
  
제임스의 허리를 붙든 채 벌칸이 오른편으로 턴한다.  
  
"제가 알면 안 되는 이유라도 있습니까?"  
"그럴리가. 이왕이면 이런것도 저런것도 알고 있어주면 좋지."  
  
애매한 대꾸에 인간을 지그시 응시한다. 짐은 장난스레 웃었다. 그리곤 시선을 위로 든다. 반짝이는 빛, 듣기 좋은 음악, 좋은 향기, 상체를 단단히 잡고 있는 벌칸의 커다란 손.  
  
"계단은 두 군데 있네. 입구를 기준으로 10시, 2시."  
  
몸을 가까이하며 속삭인다.  
  
"스팍. 저기 봐. 벌써 올라가는 사람들이 있어."  
"쉬기엔 이른 시간이 아닙니까?"  
  
바싹 붙은 얼굴. 시선이 지나치게 가깝다. 벌칸은 스텝에 정신을 집중하려 애쓴다.  
  
"정말 쉬러 간다고 생각하는 건 아니겠지."  
  
가라앉은, 쉰듯한 목소리. 하지만 그 안에 스며든 장난기를 스팍은 놓치지 않았다. 그는 입매를 단단히했다.  
  
"이 시간부터 성교하러 간다고 이야기하고 싶은 거군요."  
"이야기하고 싶은게 아니야. 그냥 그런거라고."  
  
재밌었는지 짐은 웃음을 터트리며 남자의 팔을 두드렸다.  
  
"너랑 이야기하면 재밌어. 진짜 엉뚱하다니까." 그리곤 길게 숨을 내쉰다. 커크는 벌칸의 몸에 자신을 좀 더 붙이며 말을 이었다. "맛있는 거 좀 더 먹고. 가서 자자. 그리고 새벽에 출발하면 될거야. 차는 뭐..."  
  
어깨를 으쓱인다.  
  
"근처에 아무거나 타고 가면 되겠지."  
  
타고 간다-라는 문장 앞에 '훔쳐서'라는 단어가 숨어있음을 벌칸은 즉시 깨달았다. 그가 엄한 음성으로 이야기한다.  
  
"당신께 윤리 교육을 해야합니까?"  
"이것보다 더 윤리적인 선택이 어디 있다고 그래?"  
  
짐은 씩 웃었다.  
  
"코도스를 잡으러 가는 거잖아."  
  
홀 중앙에서 천천히 외부로 움직인다. 우아한 발 끝이 교차하고, 스팍은 이 순간이 정말 완벽하다고 느낀다.  
  
"그러고보니 너 아카데미 때 이종윤리학 교관 아니었어?"  
"긍정합니다."  
  
짐은 테라스 근처까지 오자 부드럽게 몸을 떨어트린다. 그리곤 스팍을 이끌며 이야기했다.  
  
"내가 네 수업 들었으면 분명 낙제했을거야."  
"당신은 백병전 조교로 활동했었죠."  
  
조용히 테라스의 문을 열고 바깥으로 나온다. 서늘한 공기가 폐 속 깊숙이 스며들고, 짐은 고개를 젖히며 맑은 공기를 만끽했다.  
  
"그 때 정말 재밌었는데 말야."  
  
넓은 장소는 두 사람 말고는 아무도 없었다. 두 개의 위성이 밝다. 제임스는 천천히 돌로 만든 난간을 향해 다가갔다. 매끄러운 석재 바닥이 구두굽에 둔탁한 소리를 내며 울렸다.  
  
"이런 장소에 자주 왔습니까?"  
"자주는 아니지만, 기회가 생기면 마다하지 않았지."  
  
스팍은 제임스의 곁으로 가 정원을 바라본다. 조용한 공간에 유리문을 타고 넘어오는 현악기 소리만 흘러나왔다.  
  
"궁금한 것이 있습니다."  
  
자신을 향하는 푸른 눈동자를 바라보며 스팍이 질문했다.  
  
"입구에서 옷 매무새를 고쳐주며 왜 저를 당신의 크루같다고 이야기했습니까?"  
  
커크는 오른쪽 팔꿈치를 난간에 기댄 채 느리게 설명했다.  
  
"우린 스타플릿 셔츠를 못 입으니까. 정복도 없고, 노란 셔츠나 파란 셔츠도 없고, 서바이벌 수트 같은 것도 없어. 크루들에게 늘 그게 미안했거든. 그래서 플릿에 셔츠 제공 안 할거면 각자한테 제일 좋은 맞춤 정장 해 달라고 했어. 아주 좋은 원단으로 수제작 한 거 말야."  
  
그제서야 스팍은 짐이 서바이벌 수트를 입고 포드에 자신을 비춰보던 모습을 떠올렸다. 그건 그에게 기이한 감각을 느끼게 했다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈의 승조원들은 대외적으론 수배범들일지 몰라도 실제로는 아니잖아. 그들은 연방에서 꼭 해야만 하는 일을 하고 있어. 중요하고 귀중한 인력들이야. 적절한 대우를 받아야해."  
  
짐의 이야기가 끝나고 잠시 조용해진다. 홀에서 스며드는 부드러운 음색에 맞추어 커크는 구두 끝을 톡톡 두드렸다.  
  
"그나저나 여기 마음에 드네."  
  
차분해진 목소리.  
  
"비록 착륙은 탈출용 포드로 했고, 오자마자 벌칸이랑 투닥대고, 도착한 관공서는 우릴 죽이려 들었지만 말야."  
  
남자는 말하면서도 우스웠는지 미소하며 고개를 저었다. 짐은 고개를 오른편으로 틀어 환하게 빛나는 위성들을 바라본다. 낮게 숨을 내쉰다.  
  
"이대로 보내기엔 너무 아쉬운 밤이다. 스팍, 한 곡 더 출래?"  
  
거절의 말을 입에 올리려는데 짐이 가까이 접근했다. 그리곤 귓가에 나즈막한 음성으로 속삭였다.  
  
"안에서 우리 쳐다봐." 스팍의 시선이 홀로 향하려는 걸 커크가 막았다. "보지말고. 굳이 의심 살 필요는 없잖아?"  
  
하얀 빛 아래 남자의 눈동자는 별처럼 빛나고, 스팍은 그의 제안을 어떻게 해야 효과적으로 거부할 수 있는지 떠올리지 못한다. 대령의 손이 그의 어깨에 올라왔다. 천천히 움직였다.  
  
"왈츠 안 춰도 돼. 그냥 가볍게 스텝만 밟는거야."  
  
사절, 일축, 거절, 거부, 반대 같은 단어들은 어디론가 사라지고, 벌칸은 얼결에 남자의 손을 잡았다. 창백한 달빛 아래 짐의 속눈썹은 긴 그림자를 떨군다. 커크는 부드럽게 미소하고 속삭이듯 이야기한다.  
  
"그러고보니 약속 지켜야겠네. 43섹터 이야기 해 주기로 했었지?"  
  
가죽 장갑에 감싸인 손이 스팍의 어깨를 부드럽게 쓸었다. 벌칸은 그 편으로 시선을 돌리지 않으려 애쓴다.  
  
"어디부터 할까. 그래. 아카데미 때부터." 짐은 벌칸의 옷깃을 바라보며 말을 이었다. "아카데미 시절 내가 마지막 남은 목격자라는 걸 처음 알게 된 건 술집에서 돌아오던 날이었어. 웬 남자 3명이 다짜고자 덤벼들었는데 겨우 살아남았지. 살해 위협을 받을 일은 없어서 이상하다고 생각했는데 코도스 목격자가 나 빼고 다 죽었더라고. 실패했으니 두 번째가 있을 것 같아서 파이크 준장님께 보고 드렸고. 한 동안 별 일 없나 했는데."  
  
짐이 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
  
"보름있다가 시내에서 또 당한거야. 그땐 시민이 휘말렸어. 나도 충격이 컸고. 그대로 아카데미에 남으면 플릿의 생도들까지 말리겠더라고. 그 녀석들한텐 나를 죽이는 게 중요하지 다른 사람들 안위는 알바 아닌 걸 깨달았거든. 그래서 파이크 준장님께 43섹터로 옮기는 건 어떨지 제안받았어. 남은 공부도 마치고, 살해 위협도 안 받고, 플릿에서 계속 일할 수 있었거든. 일단 43섹터는 기밀 부서고 보안도 철저했으니까. 아이오와로 돌아가면 좀 더 쉬운 먹잇감이 되는 것 뿐이라 방법이 없었지."  
  
벌칸의 어두운 시선이 뺨에 닿는다. 남자는 아무런 말도 하지 못했다. 예상 못한 일이었을 것이다. 짐은 쓰게 웃으며 분위기를 바꾸려 애썼다.  
  
"아, 너 그것도 궁금했지? 워프 중에 함선이 공격 받은 거."  
  
역시. 검은 홍채가 자신을 향해있다. 누가 스팍 아니랄까봐. 커크는 느린 스텝을 밟으며 말을 이었다.  
  
"사실 나도 자세한 건 모르는데 스타플릿에 43섹터 말고도 다른 기밀 부서가 더 있거든. 극비리에 연구중인 것도 많고. 우연히 거기서 그런 기술이 가능하다는 이야기를 들었어. 심지어 유출까지 되었더라고. 실제로 외부 함선이 워프중에 공격해온 일도 있었고 말야."  
"엔터프라이즈가 공격받았었군요."  
"그래. 맞아."  
  
바싹 가까이 붙은 수트 너머 체온이 전해진다. 제임스의 긴 속눈썹이 아래로 가라앉는다. 스팍은 그가 뭘 보고 있는지 생각하지 않으려했다.  
  
"그 기밀 부서들 만성적인 일손 부족에 시달리더라고. 너처럼 유능한 인재가 와 주면 정말 고마워할텐데."  
  
그리곤 눈동자를 맞추며 생각났다는 듯 덧붙인다.  
  
"그러고보니 내 함선에 일등항해사 자리가 공석인데 말야."  
"거절하겠습니다."  
  
스팍이 냉막하게 대답했다. 짐은 유쾌한 웃음소리를 낸다.  
  
"점점 너가 마음에 드는 걸."  
  
벌칸은 날선 대꾸를 하지 못한다. 그저 맞잡은 손 너머 그의 피부가 어떤 형태를 띄고 있을지 생각한다. 흰색의, 부드러운 감촉의, 따뜻한 체온을 가진 손. 매끄럽게 스치는 하의의 직물들이 듣기 좋은 소리를 내고, 문 너머 스미는 음악 소리에 맞추어 느리게 몸을 움직인다. 그리고 이 비일상적이고 비정상적인 감정이 기인하는 이유가 자신의 반쪽 혈통 때문인지, 위성의 창백한 빛 때문인지, 아니면 이 남자 때문인지 긴 시간 생각에 잠겨야 했다.


	6. Free fall

알람 소리에 짐은 오만상을 쓰며 눈꺼풀을 열었다. 뻑뻑한 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 고개를 오른편으로 틀자 마치 눕혀둔 마네킹의 상체를 세우는 것처럼 몸을 일으키는 스팍을 발견한다. 인간은 질린다는 얼굴로 이불을 뒤집어썼다.  
  
얼마만에 침대에서 자는 건지 모르겠다. 부드러운 직물에 얼굴을 파묻는다. 자신이 가게 될 수용소는 결코 좋은 곳이 아닐 것이다. 오랜 시간 행성간 연합단체에서 엔터프라이즈의 비인도적인 처사에 항의하고 있었고, 함장이 잡힌다면 최고형을 요구할 것이 뻔했던 탓이다. 아마 이런 침대는 꿈도 못 꾸겠지. 뭐 적당히 거기 있다보면 파이크가 조금이라도 나은 곳으로 옮겨줄 것 같긴 하지만 말이다. 하지만 그래봤자 수용소는 수용소다.  
  
"0400입니다. 지금 출발해야 계획한 시간에 도착할 수 있습니다."  
  
기계적이고 건조한 목소리. 벌칸은 자다 깨도 목소리가 안 가라앉나? 커크는 앓는 소리를 낸다. 왜 자신이 0400에 일어나자고 했는지 모르겠다. 10분만 더 쉴 수 있다면 천국같을텐데.  
  
"44.21시간이 남아있습니다, 함장님. 저희에게 주어진 시간은 이제 만 이틀이 채 되지 않습니다."  
"알아..."  
  
길게 숨을 내쉰다. 그리곤 느릿느릿 이불을 밀어냈다. 어쩌면 이 행복한 감촉과는 다신 만날일이 없을지도 모르겠네. 남자는 무거운 눈을 깜빡였고 마치 기둥처럼 서 있는 벌칸을 올려다봤다. 자고 일어난 직후라고 생각하기 힘들 정도로 스팍의 고동색 눈동자엔 이지와 힘이 스며있었다. 하지만 역시 아침은 아침. 칼처럼 정리되어있던 앞머리가 조금 흐트러져있다. 슬쩍 입술 끝을 말아올린다. 벌칸의 모습에 묘하게 기운이 났다. 이유가 저 앞머리 때문인지, 졸음이라고는 조금도 없는 또렷한 시선 때문인지 아니면 그냥 스팍 그 자체 때문인지는 생각하지 않으려 한다. 그런 고민을 하기엔 이미 너무 멀리 와 버렸다.  
  
양 팔과 다리를 쭉 뻗는다. 아우우, 하는 소리가 절로 흘러나온다. 짐은 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
"그럼, 슬슬 가볼까?"  
  
  
  
25분 후 두 사람은 수풀에 숨겨둔 가방에서 서바이벌 수트를 꺼내 입었다. 짐은 능숙하게 빠른 호버카를 훔쳐왔다. 매번 지적하는 것도 지쳐 스팍은 더 이상 윤리 문제에 대해 이야기하지 않기로 한다.  
  
"간밤에 스타플릿 기지에 별 일 없었으면 좋겠는데 말이지."  
"당신을 쫓는 자들이 문제를 일으킬 가능성이 있습니까?"  
  
은색 호버카는 낼 수 있는 최고 속도로 숲에서 벗어나고 있었다. 아직 어두운 숲에 긴 은빛 잔상이 남는다. 제임스는 주방에서 몰래 가져온(스팍은 그것에 대해 지적하는 것도 포기했다) 빵을 씹으며 고개를 저었다.  
  
"가봐야 알겠지만 그 놈들 하는 양 봐선 조용했을 것 같지 않아."  
  
벌칸은 (역시 제임스가 가져온) 샐러리를 먹으며 느리게 대꾸한다.  
  
"지난 밤 스타플릿 기지에서 저희가 도착하길 기다렸다면 성과를 낼 수 없었을 것이고,"  
"밤새 없는 사람을 찾겠다고 뭐든 했겠지. 우리가 변장했다고 생각했다면 엄한 사람을 들볶았을수도 있고."  
  
두 사람의 시선이 맞닿는다. 걱정과 불안함이 교차하고, 짐은 차분히 다음 수를 생각한다. 운이 없다면 보안 단계가 높아졌을수도 있었다.  
  
안타깝게도 예상은 맞아 떨어졌다. 기지에 도착해서 패드를 내부 시스템에 연결했을 때 벌칸은 불만스러운 듯 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"왜 그래? 무슨 일 있어?"  
"간밤에 헤프닝이 있었던 것 같군요. 보안이 강화 되었습니다. 제 신분증으로도 이 건물에 출입하는 것은 어렵겠습니다. 격납고에 들어가는 건 더더욱 그렇고요."  
  
짐은 심각한 얼굴로 스팍의 곁에 쪼그려 앉았다.  
  
"스타플릿 소속이라 하더라도 이 곳 근무자가 아닌 직원은 출입부터 까다롭게 조정되어 있습니다. 지난 밤 2245부터 갱신된 내용입니다. 다른 방법을 강구해야 합니다. 아니면 스타쉽을 구할 수 있는 다른 곳을 찾던가요."  
"다른 데는 곤란해. 스타플릿 함선이 쓸만하고..."  
  
커크는 단단한 바닥을 내려다보다 스팍에게 시선을 맞춘다. 아직 해가 뜨기 전이라 주변은 어둡고, 짐의 얼굴엔 푸른 그림자가 드리워있다.  
  
"여기서 열기 어려우니 안에서 열게 하자."  
  
그게 무슨 소리냐는 얼굴에 짐이 빠르게 속삭였다.  
  
"해킹 가능해?"  
"가능합니다."  
"안에 화재 경보를 울려줘. 불은 격납고에서 난 걸로 하고. 그럼 거기까지 바로 갈 수 있겠지. 격납고 위치는 어디야?"  
  
스팍은 패드의 화면을 키운다. 직방형으로 긴 건물의 동편이었다.  
  
"좋아. 덕트는?"  
  
벌칸이 패드를 조작해 화면을 3차원으로 띄웠다. 빠른 속도에 내심 감탄한다. 스팍은 고바야시 마루의 개발자였고 연방에서 손꼽히는 프로그래머였다. 왜 파이크가 그를 선택했는지 깨닫는다. 이 남자를 우방으로 돌리면 엄청난 힘을 얻게 되는 것이다. 내 편으로 만드는 게 일이긴 하지만.  
  
"복도 왼쪽 벽으로 연결되어 있네. 각 지점마다 있는 센서 차단 가능하겠어?"  
"확인해 보겠습니다."  
  
스팍의 창백한 손가락이 부지런히 움직였다. 그리곤 몇분이 채 되기도 전에 상황을 쉽게 만들어 놓았다.  
  
"차단 가능합니다. 하는 김에 보안 컨트롤의 제어까지 받아왔습니다. 신호 주시면 즉시 가능하지만, 8.14분 후엔 통제를 빼앗길겁니다."  
"8분. 좋아. 가능할거야."  
  
짐이 벌칸의 손목을 꾹 잡는다. 두꺼운 서바이벌 수트 너머 단단한 아귀힘이 느껴진다. 스팍은 타인의 접촉을 극도로 불편해했지만 지금은 그렇지 않았다. 어둠속의 푸른 시선에서는 힘내. 우린 잘 할 수 있을거야. 가보자. 등의 힘을 주는 언어가 스며나왔다. 스팍은 입술을 꾹 문채 고개를 끄덕였다. 굳은 시선이 교환되고, 중령은 격납고에 화재경보를 울렸다.  
  
  
  
북동쪽에 위치한 자료실은 반파 되었다. 제임스의 얼굴을 확인하자마자 돌변한 남자 네 명이 그들을 향해 페이저를 쏴댔고 스팍은 그 중 두 명을 기절시켰다. 보안을 다운시키길 잘했다. 이 난장판이 온전히 기록됐다면 중령의 커리어도 꽤 위험해졌을 것이다. 두 사람은 남은 적들을 드러눕히고 가까스로 덕트로 숨어들었다. 난리통에 메디컬 키트를 가져온 백도 포기해야했다. 새로 얻을 함선에 상비약이 있을것이라 위안한다. 스팍은 중간에 두 번 멈추어 덕트 내부의 센서를 꺼야했다. 남은 시간은 고작 2.33분이었다.  
  
공조 설비를 통해 도착한 격납고는 엉망이었다. 화재 경보가 요란하게 울리고 있었고, 벽에 붙은 비상 알림이 끊임없이 점멸한다. 상주 인원이 대피하고 동시에 화재를 진압하기 위한 팀이 들어온다. 그 사이에 보안 요원들 다수가 끼어있는 것을 보고 짐의 얼굴이 굳었다.  
  
"보안이 너무 많아."  
"본 화재경보가 속임수라고 판단한 것 같군요."  
  
스팍이 패드를 조작했다. 이제 남은 시간은 2분 정도 뿐이었다.  
  
"저 쪽의 소형 함선들이 좋겠어. 근데 바로 추격 당할 것 같은데 어쩌지?"  
"그럼 다 띄워야죠."  
  
벌칸이 패드를 노려보며 딱딱한 얼굴로 대꾸한다. 그는 무서운 속도로 기계를 조작하고 있었다. 황당한 대꾸에 제임스가 넋나간 표정을 한다.  
  
"그게 무슨 소리야."  
"원격으로 함선들에 강제로 항로를 넣고 있습니다. 죄송하지만 적절한 스타쉽을 판단할 시간이 없으니 가장 가까운 걸로 선택하는 것이 좋겠습니다. 보안들의 눈에 띄지 않고 도착지까지 가장 짧은 루트를 가진 것은 A-14 게이트 앞에 있는 함선입니다. 확인 되십니까?"  
  
짐은 틈 사이로 기체를 찾는다.  
  
"어, 보여. 가까워. 보안들은 아직 저 반대편에 있으니까 가능할거야."  
"입구를 열겠습니다. 신호하면 나가십시오."  
  
짐이 고개를 돌려 벌칸과 눈을 맞춘다. 스팍이 패드를 조작하며 입을 연다.  
  
"3"  
  
커크는 덕트 입구의 모서리를 조심스레 잡아 당겼다.  
  
"2"  
  
소리가 나지 않게 가만히 바깥을 향해 민다. 주변을 확인한다. 대령은 네모난 플라스틱을 바닥에 내렸다.  
  
"1"  
  
동시에 모든 함선들이 가동된다. 당황한 보안들이 놀라 허둥대는 사이 스팍이 말한 함선 입구가 열렸다. 요란한 소음 사이로 두 사람이 빠르게 달린다. 저 편에선 고함소리가 울려댔다. 아무래도 이게 무슨 일인지 확인하라고 통제실을 들볶고 있는 것일테다. 아직 보안 컨트롤이 돌아오지 않았으니 그들이 할 수 있는 일은 그닥 없을것이다. 스팍은 재빨리 함선의 문을 닫고 콕핏으로 달렸다. 시간이 거의 없었다.  
  
"조종 내가 할게. 남은 제어를 맡아줘."  
"aye aye, captain."  
  
차분한 스팍의 음성에 짧은 흉통을 느낀다. 그것이 심리에 기인한 것이라는 걸 깨닫는다. 남자는 이를 악 물고 배를 띄웠다. 스팍의 컨트롤로 쉽게 격납고의 문이 열렸다. 수십대의 함선이 떠오른다. 여러가지 의미로 장관이었다.  
  
"항로는..."  
"카펠라5는 안 됩니다."  
  
커크는 함선들 사이에서 빠르게 기체를 움직였다.  
  
"그럼 어떻게 해?!"  
"추적 들어올테니 워프를 여러 번 하죠."  
  
스팍이 계기를 확인하며 빠르게 읊는다.  
  
"스타 베이스 74."  
  
거긴 대놓고 보안들이 깔린 곳이었다. 심지어 타르서스에서 가까웠다. 긴장한 푸른 눈을 마주하며 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"거기까지 가진 않을겁니다."  
"좋아. 대기권까지 올라왔어. 다른 함선들은?"  
"지금까지 큰 문제는 없습니다. 카펠라5와 벌칸, 오리온으로 향하도록 잡은 함선들이 있습니다. 12.41.1, 45.45.3, 74.54.4 입니다. 확인 되셨습니까?"  
"보여."  
"함께 워프하시면 됩니다. 항로 잡았습니다."  
"그럼 간다."  
  
외기권 근처까지 접근하며 시야는 점차 어두워진다. 워프 엔진이 가동하는 소음과 함께 전면부는 긴 궤적을 그리는 푸른 띠로 밝게 빛났다.  
  
  
  
세 번째 워프를 시도하며 짐은 스팍에게 재밌는 이야기를 들었다. 그가 함선들의 항로를 조정할때 같은 시간에 같은 장소에서 여러대의 함선들이 서로 다른 장소로 교차 워프하도록 만들었다는 이야기였다. 항로를 추적하며 들어온 적들은 여러개의 흔적을 놓고 당황 할 것이 분명했다.  
  
하지만 좋은 일만 있지는 않았는데 그들이 급하게 잡은 함선은 상태가 영 좋지 않았다.  
  
"메디컬 키트도 없군요."  
"리플리케이터가 정상적으로 돌아가는 게 기적이네."  
  
만든지 얼마 안 된 퍽퍽한 빵을 씹으며 이야기한다.  
  
"워프 엔진이 가동되는 게 더 다행이라고 판단됩니다만."  
  
짐이 의자에 등을 푹 기대며 앓는 소리를 낸다.  
  
"우리 이 배로 카펠라5까진 무리 아닐까?"  
"그럴겁니다."  
"하필이면 수선중인 배였다니, 운 지지리도 없네."  
"대부분의 파츠와 계기는 정상입니다. 그저 내구에 문제가 있을 뿐입니다."  
"그러니까 페이저 3대만 맞으면 골로 간다 그거 아니야."  
  
스팍은 미간을 찌푸리며 패널을 다시 확인했다. 반박하고 싶지만 반박할 말이 없었다. 제임스의 말대로 페이저 3번이 맥시멈이다. 그들의 낡은 함선은 실드 제너레이터에 문제가 있었다. 그리고...  
  
"어찌되었든 저희는 네 번째 워프를 마지막으로 이 함선을 버려야 합니다."  
"네 번째?"  
"워프 엔진도 문제가 있습니다."  
  
짐의 기막힌 시선이 스팍에게 향한다. 벌칸은 태연한 얼굴로 대꾸했다.  
  
"그래서 워프 엔진이 가동되는 게 더 다행이라고 말씀드리지 않았습니까?"  
"이봐. 우리 지금 이 함선에 9시간째 있었거든? 그걸 왜 지금 말하는거야?!"  
"질문하지 않으셨습니다."  
"뭐?! 아니 그래도 이건 아니지?!"  
  
스팍은 이해 못하겠다는 듯 빤히 커크를 바라봤다.  
  
"비행 자체엔 문제가 되지 않는 일이었습니다. 불필요한 보고를 할 이유는 없습니다."  
  
짐은 눈을 꾹 감았다. 언젠가 그런 속담을 들은 적이 있다. 참을 인자 세 번이면... 참을 인자 세 번... 근데 참을 인자가 뭐지...  
  
  
  
스팍이 계산한 한계치는 13시간이었다. 네 번째 워프후 3시간을 비행했을 때 두 사람은 진지하게 맵을 펼쳐놓고 고민하기 시작했다. 흔적을 지우기 위해 지그재그로 비행해서 그다지 멀리 오지는 못한 상태였다.  
  
"갈 수 있는 곳이 이 구역이라고." 조용히 지도를 훑어보며 짐이 낮게 한숨쉰다. "선택의 여지가 별로 없네."  
"그렇습니다. 새로운 함선을 구할 가능성이 가장 높은 곳은 라이사입니다."  
  
짐은 미간을 좁힌채 생각에 잠겼다. 그들의 워프엔진은 정말로 상태가 나빠지고 있는지 중간중간 듣기 불편한 소음을 내고 있었다. 뭐가 어찌되었든 빨리 결정해야 할 것이다.  
  
"라이사는 연방 행성이며 대규모 스타플릿 기지가 있습니다."  
"거긴 너무 유명해... 예측 가능한 곳이기도 하고."  
  
커크는 한동안 입을 꾹 다문채 화면을 노려보다가 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"...마자르로 가자."  
"하지만, 캡틴. 거기엔 스타플릿 기지가,"  
"기지로 안 가. 우린 왕복선을 탈거야."  
  
스팍이 의아한 시선으로 그를 바라본다.  
  
"보통이라면 배를 구해 가는 편이 좋겠지. 더 안전하고. 하지만 카펠라5에 가까이 온 이상 감시가 더 강화되어 있을거야. 워프 항행도 위험할거고. 그럴바엔 찾기 힘들게 사람들 틈에 끼어드는게 좋겠어."  
  
짐이 알파분면과 베타분면 사이의 지도를 확대했다.  
  
"마자르를 지나는 왕복선들의 항로야. 오리온 상단도 여기를 지나. 어마어마한 숫자지. 작정하고 숨어들면 찾기 힘들어져."  
  
붉은색과 파란색, 초록색, 흰색으로 마구 뒤엉킨 항로를 가리키며 짐이 말을 이었다.  
  
"찾아보면 마자르를 거쳐가는 왕복선이 있을거야. 화물선도 겸한건 시끄럽고 별로지만 싸거든. 사람들이 몰리지."  
  
남자는 작은 행성을 가리키며 덧붙였다.  
  
"마자르엔 유명한 병원이 있어."  
"그렇습니다. 이종간 의학 교류에 참여한 행성이죠. 벌칸 역시 그 그룹에 포함되어 있습니다."  
"맞아. 그래서 아픈 사람들이 몰려. 가난한 사람들도. 병문안 가는 사람도 많고. 나쁘지 않은 선택이 될 거야. 우리 몇 시간 남았지?"  
"30.54 시간입니다."  
  
짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"충분해보이는데."  
"3시간 후 마자르에서 출발하는 트릴행 왕복선이 있습니다. 카펠라5까지 걸리는 시간은 26시간입니다."  
"아슬아슬하게 되겠다."  
  
순간 텅-! 하는 큰 소리가 내부에 울렸다. 스팍이 재빨리 계기를 확인한다. 패널 한쪽에 붉은 경고등이 들어와 있었다. 워프 드라이브의 수명이 거의 다 한 것이다.  
  
"지금 어디지?!"  
"마자르까지 791,420.32km"  
"다 왔어. 그냥 빠져 나간다!"  
  
워프 펙터를 낮추며 조정해보지만 제어가 잘 듣지 않았다. 다시 한 번 기체 내부에 큰 소리가 울렸다. 스팍이 시스템을 재점검한다.  
  
"제어 시스템 손상 보고. 마자르에 착륙할 때 문제가 생길 가능성이 74.12% 입니다."  
"좋은 소식은 없어?"  
  
요동치는 조종타를 붙든 채 짐이 외쳤다.  
  
당신과 내가 아직 함께 있는 것. 이라는 답이 머릿속에 떠오르고 스팍은 내심 당황한다. 전혀 논리적이지 않은 사고였다. 벌칸은 기관 손상을 체크하려 애쓰며 말을 이었다.  
  
"동력이 빠르게 소진됩니다. 보조 동력으로 전환합니다."  
  
순간 기체에 더 큰 충격이 가해졌다. 내부가 거세게 요동친다. 짐이 눈을 꽉 감는다. 중심에서 바깥으로 가해지는 힘. 함선이 튕겨나와 회전하고 있는 것이다. 대령은 패널의 가장자리를 꽉 붙들고 편광 스크린을 확인했다. 저 멀리 청색과 회색이 섞인 행성이 있었다. 마자르였다.  
  
"함선 상태는?"  
"잔여 보조 동력 34.45%. 실드 제너레이터의 75.85%와 제어 시스템의 67.55%가 손상되었습니다, 외피 손상은 보이지 않습니다. 융합로의 사용은 가능하나 착륙이 무탈할거라 보장할 수 없습니다. 생명유지장치로 옮길 파워가 부족합니다."  
"다른데서 끌어다 쓸 수 없을까?"  
  
스팍은 짐을 조용히 바라본다.  
  
"생명유지장치와 열전도 컨트롤 시스템을 다운시킬 순 없으니 제어 시스템을 포기해야합니다."  
"자유낙하하자는 이야기군."  
"지표면에 다다랐을때 열전도 컨트롤 시스템을 닫고 즉시 제어 시스템을 가동하면 승산이 있습니다. 다만, 현재 제어 시스템이 손상되어-"  
"괜찮아. 그 정도면 돼."  
  
제임스는 벌칸을 바라보며 고개를 끄덕였다. 자른 뒷말은 굳이 입밖으로 꺼내지 않아도 알고 있다. 지표면까지 무사히 도착해서 제어 시스템으로 동력을 넣어도 정상 동작하지 않을 가능성이 높다. 그렇다면 문자 그대로의 자유 낙하가 될 것이다. 외기권에서 지표면까지 그대로. 생존 여부를 지나 시체 찾기도 힘들어질테다. 하지만 지금으로선 방법이 없었다.  
  
긴장과 불안이 뒤엉킨 푸른 시선. 커크의 입술은 희미한 미소를 물고 있다. 벌칸은 남자의 얼굴에서 신뢰를 읽는다. 모든 것을 맡긴 눈동자. 스팍은 입술을 꾹 물고 계기를 재조정한다. 마자르의 지표면이 점점 가까워졌다. 손끝부터 피어오르는 불길함을 애써 떨쳐내며 벌칸은 희미하게 빛나는 대기권을 노려봤다.


	7. Captain's job

기체가 심하게 흔들렸다. 보조 동력의 상태도 좋지 않아 함선은 마자르의 중력에 자연스럽게 끌려들어가고 있었다.  
  
"실드 제너레이터 손상 증가합니다. 81.14%."  
  
제어 시스템을 포기하고 나니 어느 지역으로 착륙할지 정하는 것도 불가능했다. 그저 이 루트대로라면 적어도 도시 지역은 피할 수 있다는 계산 정도다. 하다못해 탈출용 포드라도 있었으면 좋았으련만 수선중이었는지 포드가 있어야 할 자리는 비어있었다. 두 사람은 벨트를 단단히 걸고 화면을 노려봤다. 내부에 들어온 붉은 비상등이 벽면을 불길하게 비춘다. 스팍은 컨트롤 패널을 빠르게 훑으며 동력을 적절히 배분하려 애썼다.  
  
"보조 동력 28.74%. 계속 줄어들고 있습니다."  
"고도 101km."  
"70km 지점에서 가장 높은 열이 발생할겁니다."  
"실드 상태 어때?"  
  
스팍은 계기를 체크하며 손가락을 놀렸다.  
  
"70km까지는 작동 될 가능성이 높습니다."  
"이후는 보장 못 한다는 거네."  
  
짐은 스팍쪽을 흘끗 바라보며 씩 미소했다. 염려하지 말라는 뜻이었다. 벌칸은 입술을 꾹 다문채 패널로 시선을 돌린다. 점점 흔들림이 심해진다. 계기에 표시된 온도는 벌써 1,500도를 넘어섰다. 속도를 줄일 수 없으니 실드와 생명유지장치만 믿고 있는 상황이다. 어떻게든 실드가 버텨줘야했다.  
  
"고도 85km. 외부온도 2,150. 실드 제너레이터 손상도 85.21%. 지속적으로 증가합니다."  
  
커크가 컨트롤 패널 위를 바라보다 빠르게 읊었다.  
  
"나쁜 소식이 하나 더 있는데."  
  
끊임없이 안 좋아지는 실드 상태를 노려보며 스팍이 짧게 묻는다.  
  
"뭡니까."  
"이대로라면 산간 지방으로 떨어질 것 같아."  
  
스팍의 시선이 남자를 향한다. 고동색 눈동자에 스민 불안함을 마주하며 짐이 입술을 꾹 문다.  
  
"지면 근처에서 제어 시스템이 들어오면 문제되지 않을거야."  
"시스템이 들어와도 적절한 착륙 장소를 찾기 힘들겁니다."  
"가여운 나무 몇 그루가 희생되겠는데."  
  
갑자기 내부에 경고음이 울린다. 스팍이 패널을 보며 딱딱한 음성으로 이야기한다.  
  
"실드 경보입니다. 손상도 90%를 넘겼습니다."  
"고도 70km. 괜찮아. 제어 장치만 가동하면 문제될 것 없어."  
  
컨트롤 패널의 한쪽 모서리를 꽉 붙든 채 짐이 이야기한다. 기체에 가해지는 충격은 점점 더 거세졌다. 누군가가 강제로 함선을 마구 잡아 흔드는 기분이다.  
  
"외피 손상 보고됩니다."  
  
지표면이 흐리게 보인다. 심하게 흔들리는 기체 안에서 두 사람은 점점 가속하는 속도와 외부온도, 반비례하는 실드의 상태를 절망적으로 응시했다.  
  
"고도 51km. 실드 제너레이터 손상도 94.56%."  
  
떨어지는 속도가 너무 빠르다. 지상에서 바라보는 함선은 흡사 별똥별과 다를 바 없을것이다.  
  
"동력 전환."  
"열전도 컨트롤 시스템 중지. 제어 시스템 가동합니다."  
  
또 다른 경보음이 울린다. 내부 등이 온전히 붉은색으로 전환되었다. 스팍이 급한 목소리로 내뱉었다.  
  
"제어 시스템이 작동되지 않습니다. 열전도 시스템 다운으로 실내 온도가 상승합니다."  
"생명유지장치는?"  
"가동중입니다."  
  
짐은 거세게 흔들리는 조종타를 잡아쥔 채 힘들게 질문했다.  
  
"이상은 없고?"  
"아직 이상 징후는 발견되지 않았습니다만, 보조 동력이 떨어지고 있어 장담할 수 없습니다."  
"빌어먹을."  
  
고도는 30km까지 떨어졌다. 마구 흔들리는 와중 보이는 지표면은 어둡고 뭉뚱그려있다. 가해지는 충격이 심해 맨눈으로 무언가를 식별하는 데 어려움을 느낄 지경이었다. 손에 땀이 배인다. 짐은 필사적으로 패널을 체크하며 돌파구를 찾으려 애썼다.  
  
"고도 24km"  
  
속도가 줄어들지 않아 함선 외피 가장자리는 까맣게 그을린채였다. 마지막 남은 실드가 사라지면 부서지는 건 시간문제다. 지표면이 가까워지며 외부 모습을 비추는 편광 스크린에 푸른 전경이 드러난다. 새벽의 어스름에 젖은 산맥. 좋지 않았다.  
  
"우주항 위치가 어디지?"  
"착륙 예상 지점에서 2,641.12km 떨어져 있습니다."  
  
짐이 목울대를 울렸다. 호버카를 훔쳐도 무리다. 아이오와에서 샌프란시스코까지의 거리. 멀쩡한 함선으로 날아가야 3시간 후 출발하는 왕복선을 잡을 수 있는데 타고 있는 함선은 착륙이 가능한지조차 모를판이고, 착륙 예상 지점은 도시가 아닌 산맥 한가운데다. 함선은 커녕 호버카 한대 구하는 것도 어려워 보였다.  
  
고도는 빠르게 줄어든다. 12km까지 떨어졌을 때 실드 손상도는 98%를 막 넘기고 있었다. 스팍은 어떻게든 제어 시스템을 복구하려 그가 가진 프로그래밍에 대한 모든 지식을 동원하고 있었다. 벌칸의 창백한 손끝이 다급히 움직인다.  
  
"스팍... 실드가 너무 아슬아슬하게 남았는데."  
"기다려주십시오."  
  
요동치는 조종타를 잡은 채 짐은 입술을 꾹 문다. 편광 스크린에서 보이는 기체 전면은 벌써 불이 붙고 있었다. 벌칸은 필사적으로 복잡한 수식들과 숫자들을 체크하며 다운된 시스템을 돌리려 애쓴다. 실드 손상도 99.41%. 짐은 숫자를 노려보며 목울대를 울렸다. 고도 7.15km. 푸른 빛에 싸인 날카로운 산맥들. 불행인지 다행인지 나무는 군데군데만 보인다. 적어도 희생될 가여운 나무 몇 그루는 살릴 수 있겠는데. 순간 붉은 비상등이 점멸을 시작했다. 반복해서 '위험', '위험' 하는 경고음이 울린다. 실드 제너레이터가 완전히 망가진 것이다. 거의 동시에 기체의 외부 손상도가 급속도로 치고 올라갔다. 스크린에 보이는 전면부 외피가 요란한 소음과 함께 뜯겨져 나가고 짐은 이를 악 물었다. 카펠라5까지 가는 건 정말 무리였을지도 모른다. 순간 스팍이 다급한 목소리가 튀어나왔다.  
  
"제어 시스템 돌아왔습니다."  
  
거의 반사적으로 조종타를 잡아당긴다. 남은 동력은 12.41%. 고도 4.01km.  
  
"추진엔진 최대치로 올립니다."  
"잔여 동력 모두 엔진으로!"  
  
고도 3.54km. 뾰족한 산맥들이 편광 스크린에 가득찬다. 아직 하강 속도는 줄어들지 않았다. 날카롭고 위협적으로 뻗은 지형이 무서운 속력으로 다가왔다. 짐은 조종타를 옆으로 틀었다. 반쯤 부서진 함선이 위태로운 소리를 내며 몸체를 튼다.  
  
"젠장! 착륙할만한 곳 좀 찾아봐!"  
"aye aye, captain."  
  
산맥의 윗 부분이 아슬아슬하게 비켜가고, 짐은 급히 외쳤다.  
  
"동력 얼마나 남았어?"  
"8.40%입니다."  
"망할!"  
  
속도는 여전히 줄어들지 않았다. 거의 바닥난 동력을 추진 엔진으로 옮겼지만 큰 효용이 없던 탓이다. 짐은 어떻게든 속력을 줄여보려 애쓰며 산맥 사이로 뛰어든다. 사선으로 여러겹 겹쳐있는 위협적인 바위들. 흡사 벌칸에 있던 거대한 지형을 촘촘하게 옮겨 놓은 것 같다. 벌칸의 그것에 거대한 경이로움을 느꼈다면 이곳의 것들은 고요한 악의가 느껴질 지경이다. 착륙도 수월치 않겠지만 착륙해서도 답이 없었다. 절대적인 고립. 짐은 어떻게든 부정적인 생각을 하지 않으려 애쓰며 함선을 움직였다. 동력이 거의 없어 스타쉽을 좌우로 움직이는 것만으로도 숫자가 눈에 띄게 줄어들었다.  
  
"비교적 편편한 지형을 찾았습니다. 10시 방향입니다. 스크린에 띄웁니다."  
  
고도는 이제 1.21km까지 낮아졌다. 속도는 여전히 빨랐고, 짐은 거의 빛처럼 스쳐지나가는 산맥 틈을 필사적으로 유영한다. 커크의 아랫턱이 단단히 물린다.  
  
"이 속도로는 착륙 못해. 랜딩하자마자 튕겨 오르거나 부서질거야."  
  
스팍은 한 템포 늦게 대꾸했다.  
  
"...그럴겁니다."  
  
속도를 줄여야해. 속도를. 제임스가 날카로운 눈으로 스크린의 지형을 살핀다. 스팍이 찾은 평지 근처는 날카로운 모양의 산들로 둘러싸여 있었는데 마치 여러겹의 창을 겹쳐 세운것 같은 지형때문에 중간중간 좁은 틈이 있었다. 커크의 눈이 가늘어진다. 저기라면 승산이 있을지 몰랐다.  
  
"스팍, 단단히 잡아."  
  
뭘 하려는거냐는 질문은 남자의 행동으로 나오지 못한다. 방향타가 움직이고, 반파된 함선이 달려드는 곳은 산맥의 틈새였기 때문이다. 스팍이 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
  
"이 쪽이 더 큽니다."  
"맞을거야."  
  
빠르게 다가오는 틈새는 너무 좁고, 깊고, 어두웠다. 스팍은 자신의 패널을 확인하며 다시 한 번 더 난색을 표했다.  
  
"못 들어갑니다, 함장님."  
"들어간다고!"  
  
순식간에 스크린이 어두워진다. 콰과광! 하는 소리. 온 몸에 충격이 가해지고, 기체 오른편의 절반이 박살난다. 안 쪽은 가시광선만으로는 시야 확보가 전혀 되지 않았다. 센서가 날카로운 지형의 외곽을 띄운다. 지나치게 빠른 속도로 달려드는 장애물들을 필사적으로 피하며 짐은 고의로 기체 왼편을 벽으로 밀었다. 다시 한 번 기체가 거세게 흔들린다. 내부에 울리는 굉음. 외부 손상도는 71.21%로 빠르게 솟구쳤다.  
  
저 편에 희미한 빛이 보인다. 출구다. 출구를 지나기 전까지 속도를 더 줄여야했다. 짐은 점점 좁아지는 틈으로 기체를 몰아간다. 함선의 윗 부분이 거칠게 쓸리는 소리가 나고, 스팍은 콕핏 내부가 충격으로 인해 찢어지는 것을 확인한다. 이미 들어온 이상 돌아갈 길은 없었다. 벌칸은 어금니를 문 채 전면을 노려본다. 틈은 더 좁아진다. 함선 오른편과 하단이 다시 부딪혔다. 금속과 돌이 마찰하며 불꽃이 튀어오르고, 강력한 충격파는 내부로 고스란히 전해진다. 뇌가 울릴 정도로 내부가 심하게 흔들렸다. 순간 눈 앞이 밝아졌다.  
  
스팍이 말한 곳이었다. 비교적 편편한 지역이 왼편으로 길게 이어져 있다. 짐은 거의 다 손상된 기체를 가까스로 틀었다. 동력을 거의 잃은 그것은 힘없이 가라앉고, 큰 소리를 내며 지면에 부딪혔다. 튀어오르고, 다시 부딪힌다. 콕핏 내부는 엉망이 된다. 비상등의 불이 꺼지고, 천장과 바닥이 뒤집히고, 마구 울려대는 경보음. 제어는 더 이상 듣지 않는다. 편광 스크린에 표시된 수치들이 사라진다. 함선 내부의 기계들이 부서지는 소리. 금속 재질의 둔탁한 물건이 끌리는 소음. 부서지고, 깨지고, 저 끝에 불꽃이 인다. 완전히 파손된 함선은 길게 미끄러져 날카로운 산맥의 끝자락에 충돌한다. 모든 것이 어둠에 잠겼다.  
  
  
  
  
스팍은 겨우 정신을 차렸다. 급히 숨을 내쉰다. 벌칸은 손 끝을 더듬으며 구부러진 상체를 들어올렸다. 스크린은 완전히 박살나 외기가 들어오고 있었다. 컨트롤 패널도 성하지 않다. 순간 옆에서 신음 소리가 들렸다.  
  
"함장님?!"  
  
스팍이 재빨리 고개를 돌렸다. 짐은 몸을 웅크린채 겨우 시선을 맞추었다. 남자는 쓰게 웃었다.  
  
"괜찮아? 다친데는 없고?"  
"네, 괜찮습니다." 재빨리 벨트를 끌러낸다. "다친 곳은 없으십니까?"  
  
벌칸이 남자에게 다가갈때까지 대령은 구부린 상체를 펴지 못하고 있었다. 그는 낮게 신음하며 숨을 내뱉었다.  
  
"괜찮아."  
  
절대 괜찮은 목소리가 아니다. 스팍은 온 몸을 뒤덮는 불길함에 몸을 구부려 남자의 곁에 앉았다.  
  
"함장님, 잠시 몸을..."  
  
더 이상 말을 잇지 못한다. 짐의 손은. 그의 복부를 감싸고 있는 손은 온통 붉은색이었다.  
  
"...하하... 미안하게 됐네. 안에... 메디컬 키트 있는지 좀 봐줄래?"  
  
스팍은 완전히 충격받은 얼굴이 되었지만 즉시 자리에서 일어나 부서진 함선 뒤편으로 달려갔다. 전기 스파크가 튀고 쪼개지고 벌어진 벽면과 천장 사이로 박살난 덕트와 전선 뭉치가 늘어져있다. 안 쪽에서 무언가를 헤집는 소리가 들린다. 큰 소용은 없을 것이다. 첫 번째, 두 번째 워프 때 함선 내부의 물건은 이미 한 번 모두 체크했다. 메디컬 키트는 커녕 하이포 스프레이조차 없었다. 벌칸은 몇 분 되지 않아 자리로 돌아왔다.  
  
"없습니다." 스팍은 목울대를 울리더니 짐의 곁에 몸을 구부리고 앉아 다친 부위를 확인하려 했다. "함장님, 상태를 봐야합니다."  
"그냥..." 짐은 다 꺼져가는 목소리로 힘없이 웃었다. "그냥 뭔가가 좀 박힌 것 같아."  
"잠시 실례하겠습니다."  
  
스팍은 복부를 감싸고 있는 함장의 손을 조심스레 들었다. 완전히 흠뻑 젖은 상의는 좌석 아래로 붉은 혈액을 뚝뚝 떨구고 있다. 벌칸은 아무 소리도 내지 않기 위해 애쓴다. 랜딩 때 충격이 가해지며 부서진 컨트롤 패널 조각이 대령의 복부에 박혀 있었다.  
  
"몸을 일으키실 수 있겠습니까? 조각을 제거하고 지혈해야합니다."  
"그래야겠지...?" 짐의 이마엔 고통과 긴장으로 땀이 흥건히 배어나와있다. 그는 떨리는 목소리로 겨우 말을 이었다. "근데 장비가 없어서... 조각 제거해도..."  
"어떻게든 할 겁니다. 그대로 둘 순 없습니다."  
"지혈 할 장비가 없어, 스팍."  
"그대로 두면 안 됩니다."  
  
스팍이 커크의 팔을 꽉 붙들며 단단한 음성으로 말한다. 충혈되고 물기로 흐려진 눈동자를 똑바로 응시한다. 함장은 지금 이 벌칸을 말릴 방법도 없고, 그의 말이 옳다는 것도 알고 있었다. 짐은 힘들게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
  
함선엔 총 3개의 침대가 있었는데 2개는 완전히 부서졌고 하나는 그나마 상태가 양호했다. 스팍은 침대 주변을 빠르게 정돈하고 가장 상태가 좋은 침구를 그 위에 깔았다. 그 다음은 고통스런 절차였다. 아픔을 호소하는 함장을 눕히고, 스팍은 그에게 끊임없이 말을 걸며 복부에 깊숙이 박힌 조각을 잡아 뽑았다. 그리고 뜨겁게 달군 금속 조각으로 상처 표면을 지져야했다. 짐은 어떻게든 통증을 참으려 애썼지만 오랜시간 시달린 탓에 결국 실신하고 말았다.  
  
스팍은 점점 날이 밝아오는 산맥 사이를 질주하고 있었다. 패드를 통해 왕복 1시간 거리에 산장이 있는 걸 발견한 것이다. 예측한 용도가 맞다면 치료와 관련된 무엇이라도 있을 것이다. 남자는 온 힘을 다해 좁은 협곡 사이를 달렸다. 1초도 더 낭비할 수 없었다. 급한대로 응급 처치는 끝냈지만 내부 출혈은 결코 무시할 수 없었다. 조각은 아랫배를 깊숙히 찌르고 있었다. 내장에 절대로 손상이 갔을것이다. 봉합기가 필요했다.  
  
숨을 몰아쉬며 스팍이 함선으로 돌아왔을 땐 주변은 이미 완전히 밝아져 있었다. 곁에 메모를 남기고 왔지만 도중에 그가 깨어났을까싶어 벌칸의 빠른 걸음은 늦춰지지 않았다.  
  
사실 성과는 없었다. 그가 구한 것은 통증 완화제가 든 하이포 스프레이 하나가 전부였다. 스팍은 산장에서 통신 기기를 수선할 수 있는 장비 몇 가지를 가져왔다. 자신이 짐을 치료할 순 없다. 그렇다면 차라리 스타플릿 본부에 연락을 넣는 편이 좋을 것이다. 파이크라면 짐이 적절한 처치를 받을 수 있도록 도움을 줄 터였다. 벌칸은 부서진 입구를 통해 안으로 들어갔다. 잔해들로 엉망인 복도 안 쪽으로 향한다. "함장님." 가쁜 숨을 정돈하며 쿼터에 들어선 순간 스팍은 무서운 반사 신경으로 페이저를 들어올렸다.  
  
"손 들어."  
  
커크에게 몸을 기울이고 있던 남자가 천천히 양 팔을 들어올렸다. 벌칸의 가라앉은, 차가운 분노가 가득한 음성이 흘러나왔다. "물러나. 벽으로 붙어."  
  
흰색 셔츠 차림의 남자가 천천히 몸을 돌려세웠다. 꾹 다문 입술과 일그러진 눈매. 두 사람은 서로를 바라보고 함께 굳었다.  
  
"갓, 댐잇."  
"당신..."  
  
스팍의 시선이 가늘어진다. 눈에 익는 남자다. 과거 아카데미에서 봤던 생도. 제임스 커크와 함께 했던 고바야시 마루의 팀원.  
  
"함께 다니는 사람이 누군가 했더니 댁이었어?"  
  
저 비아냥이 가득한 목소리. 그제서야 이름이 떠올랐다.  
  
"레너드 맥코이."  
  
본즈는 질린다는 얼굴을 한다. 그리곤 손에 든 하이포를 흔들며 짜증난 음성으로 대꾸했다.  
  
"치료중이야. 손 내려도 되지?"  
  
벌칸은 한 발자국 몸을 물리는 것으로 대답을 대신한다. 레너드가 다시 짐에게 다가가 몸을 기울였다.  
  
"함장님 상태는 어떻습니까."  
"제때 와서 다행이었지. 괜찮아." 맥코이는 빠르게 하이포 두 대를 짐의 목덜미에 눌렀다. "적어도 8시간은 쉬어야해. 진정제 놔 줄테니까..."  
  
의사는 말끝을 흐린다. 그는 뒷모습을 보인채 짧게 욕설을 내뱉고 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
"당신도 엔터프라이즈의 승조원이었군요."  
"그래."  
  
검은 가방에 치료 도구를 챙겨넣으며 차갑게 내뱉는다. 자리에서 일어난다.  
  
"근처에 엔터프라이즈가 있습니까?"  
"그런것까지 떠들어 댈 권한은 없어."  
"도움이 필요합니다."  
  
본즈의 두꺼운 눈썹이 꿈틀했다.  
  
"기체가 부서져 이곳에 고립되었습니다. 우주항까지는 거리가 너무 멀고 인근에서 다른 함선을 구할 방법도 없습니다."  
  
의사는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다가 가방 속에서 커뮤니케이터를 꺼냈다.  
  
"혹시나 싶어 가져온거야. 짐하고 이야기해봐." 그리곤 어두운 색의 머리카락을 거칠게 쓸어올렸다. "솔직히 마음 같으면 치료도 엔터프라이즈로 데리고 올라가서 하고 싶었다고. 근데 다시는 엔티에 타지 않겠다고 했었거든. 망할 자식 같으니라고. 아마 내가 여기 와서 치료한 거 알면 길길이 날뛸걸."  
"왜 엔터프라이즈로 카펠라5에 가지 않는겁니까? 과거 함선이 공격받았던 일과 연관이 있습니까?"  
  
본즈가 가진 스팍에 대한 평가는 본디 대단히 박했지만 지금은 그렇지 않았다. 처음 반파된 함선에 빔다운 후, 파편이 가득한 내부와 바닥에 떨어진 붉은 피를 보고 본즈는 심장이 멈추는 줄 알았다. 엔티에서 내리는 걸 어떻게든 막아보려 했지만 실패하고, 그가 짐에게 한 부탁은 단순했다. 다치지 마. 살아만 있어. 선의는 부서진 쿼터의 한 곳에 누워있는 친우를 발견한다. 땀에 젖은 이마와 파리해진 피부. 다급히 트라이코더를 들이밀고 찢어진 상의를 들췄을 때, 적절한 응급처치와 벽에 붙여둔 메모-함장님, 치료도구를 구해 돌아오겠습니다.-를 발견했을 때, 그리고 그 누군가가 스팍임을 깨달았을 때 벌칸에 대한 평가는 온전히 재조정됐다. 이 빌어먹을 뾰족귀는 그렇게 나쁜 자식은 아닌것 같았다. 그래서 본즈는 사실을 털어놓았다.  
  
"코도스 일당이 엔터프라이즈를 공격했어. 예상 못한 신기술까지 동원하는 바람에 함선이 위험해졌었지."  
"워프 중에 공격 받았던 이야기군요."  
  
레너드는 손가락으로 그를 가리키며 수긍했다.  
  
"그래, 그거."  
  
선의는 짧게 숨을 내쉬고 착잡한 목소리로 말을 이었다. "그리고 얼마 안 되어 짐이 함선에서 내리겠다고 했어. 자신이 거기 있으면 선원들이 위험해진다고."  
  
크고 어두운 색상의 손을 흔들며 본즈가 불평한다.  
  
"당연히 우린 반대했지. 완전 말똥같은 소리잖아. 안 그래? 게다가 한다는 소리가 코도스 재판에 증언하러 가겠다는거야." 의사의 목소리가 낮아진다. "너도 알겠지만 짐은 거기 가면 끝이야. 평생 감옥 밖으로 못 나와. 차라리 엔터프라이즈가 걱정되서 그러는 거라면 그냥 지상직 근무하는게 낫지! 코도스가 죽던 살던 뭘 하던 짐이랑 무슨 상관이냐고. 난 그냥..." 본즈의 갈색 눈이 스팍을 향한다. "...저 녀석이 법원에 안 갔으면 좋겠어. 이건 정말 아니야."  
  
순간 어디선가 비프음이 울렸다. 본즈는 한숨쉬며 기계를 연다.  
  
\- 닥터. 술루입니다. 함장님은 괜찮습니까?  
  
스팍은 저 목소리를 기억했다. 탈출 포드에서 들었던 임시 함장. 다른 승조원의 이름이 나온 것이 불편했는지 의사는 눈동자만 들어 스팍의 표정을 살핀다.  
  
"그래."  
\- 통신 장애가 있어 늦었습니다. 타겟이 움직이는 걸 확인했으니 복귀해야 합니다.  
"어, 그게... 빨리 왔더라고."  
  
의사의 말에 통신기 너머가 침묵한다. 본즈가 스팍을 똑바로 바라본다. 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"...여튼 상황 종료야. 빔업해줘."  
\- 알겠습니다.  
  
금빛띠가 레너드의 몸을 감싼다. 의사가 베드 한켠을 가리켰다.  
  
"비상 식량이랑 메디컬 키트야. 필요 할 때 써. 저 자식 일어나면 말 좀 잘해주고."  
  
  
  
7시간 후, 짐이 깨어났다. 내부의 자상과 외부의 상처 모두 말끔히 치료되어 있었지만 강제로 피부를 재생시키고 이어붙인 여파가 있었는지 남자의 표정은 영 좋지 않았다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
곁에 앉아있던 벌칸이 그에게 몸을 굽혔다.  
  
"좀 어떠십니까."  
"...스팍."  
  
가라앉은, 긁히는 듯한 목소리. 하지만 이내 자신이 무슨 일을 겪었는지 떠올리고 손을 들어올려 복부에 얹었다. 즉시 의아함이 푸른 눈동자에 스몄다. 스팍은 차분히 상황을 설명했다.  
  
"닥터 맥코이가 방문해 당신을 치료해주었습니다. 불시착 후 8시간이 지났습니다."  
  
제임스의 눈썹이 일그러지고, 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 찢어진 상의 아래 흉터를 확인한다. 재생기로 말끔히 봉합되어 있다. 남자의 입술이 단단한 선을 그린다.  
  
"언제 갔어."  
"7.10 시간 전입니다."  
  
스팍은 정돈된 음성으로 말을 이었다.  
  
"통신기에서 술루라는 이름을 들었습니다. 갈릴레오-D가 공격 받았을 때 저와 통신했던 임시함장이더군요. 1.5개월 전 연방 수배범 목록에서 그 이름을 본 기억이 납니다. 히카루 술루."  
  
커크의 얼굴이 차갑게 굳는다. 이전에 단 한 번도 보지 못한 종류의 것이었다. 긴장과, 분노와, 자기방어. 투명한 바다같던 눈동자는 이내 서리같은 냉랭함을 품고 벌칸을 노려봤다. 짐의 가라앉은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"헛소리."  
"벌칸의 기억력은 인간의 것을 상회합니다."  
  
스팍의 긴 손가락이 패드를 꺼내어 연방 수배범 목록을 띄운다.  
  
"같은 시기에 함께 등재된 자들은 모두 과거 스타플릿 소속이었습니다."  
  
짐의 주먹이 시트를 꽉 붙들고 있었다.  
  
"파벨 체콥, 몽고메리 스콧."  
  
이어지는 무감정한 목소리.  
  
"그리고 당신의 친구 레너드 맥코이도. 모두 엔터프라이즈의 크루였군요."  
"부디 그게 협박이 아니기만 빌어, 중령. 그랬다간 네 머리통을 날려버려야 하니까."  
  
스팍은 그가 왜 분노하는지 깨닫는다. 자신의 크루를 보호하기 위해서다. 엔터프라이즈의 함장은 누구인지 밝혀졌지만 승조원은 그렇지 않았다. 만약 체콥과 스콧, 맥코이가 엔터프라이즈의 크루임이 밝혀지면 그들의 미래는 짐과 같아지는 것이다. 체포되는 것과 동시에 평생 수용소에 갇혀야 하는 삶. 때문에 벌칸은 상대를 진정시켰다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈의 크루들을 신고할 마음은 없습니다. 어차피 그들은 연방의 일을 하고 있으니까요. 다만 확인하고 싶은 것이 있습니다."  
  
스팍은 차분하게 상대를 바라보며 말을 이었다.  
  
"전 당신의 의도가 아직 불분명하다고 판단하고 있습니다. 엔터프라이즈가 공격당해 함선에서 내렸다는 이야기를 닥터 맥코이에게 들었습니다. 하지만 그것이 제 발로 법원에 가는 이유가 되지는 못합니다."  
"다 설명했잖아."  
"코도스에게 복수하겠다는 이야기 말씀입니까? 그것을 위해 남은 삶과 자신의 배와 승무원들을 모두 포기했다고 이야기하시는 겁니까? 당신은 복수를 위해 사는 사람이 아닙니다. 진짜 이유가 뭡니까. 이 수배 목록과 관련이 있습니까?"  
  
짐은 목울대를 울렸다. 눈을 깜빡인다. 남자는 차가운 벽에 등을 기대고 시선을 떨군다. 헝클어진 머리를 쓸어올린다. 새어나오는 한숨. 그는 포기한 듯한 음성을 냈다.  
  
"하나만 부탁하자. 다 눈치챈 것 같으니 이야기하지만 이건 너 혼자 알고 있어야해. 절대 내 크루들이 알아서는 안 되는 이야기야. 알았어?"  
  
벌칸은 조용히 지구인을 바라본다. 제임스는 마른 입술을 벌렸다가 다물고, 다시 힘겹게 목소리를 끌어냈다.  
  
"미션 도중 운 없게 술루와 스캇, 체콥이 연방 보안에 발각됐어. 불행중 다행인건 그들이 엔터프라이즈 승조원이 아닌 그냥 불법적인 일에 얽힌 걸로 처리된거지. 하지만 사건이 무거워 수배 처리되었고 그들의 가족에게 영향을 미쳤어."  
  
짐은 입술을 꾹 물고 목울대를 울렸다. 이야기 하는 게 괴로워 보였다.  
  
"술루에겐 사랑하는 딸과 남편이 있어. 그 일 이후 데모라는 요크 타운의 학교에서 나와 지구로 돌아가야 했어. 그 곳 생활을 견딜 수 없었던 것 같아. 체콥은 가족의 비난을 받았지. 더 이상 가족들은 그에게 연락하지 않아. 연락을 받지도 않고. 스캇은... 그는 대단히 뛰어난 공학자야. 이번 일로 그의 공적들이 역사에서 모두 사라질까 두려워."  
  
상처받은 눈동자가 스팍을 향한다. 그는 천천히 고개를 저었다.  
  
"그들을 끌어들인건 나야."  
  
눈꺼풀을 빠르게 깜빡이며 메인 음성을 잇는다.  
  
"그들은 범죄자가 아니야. 그러니까 원래 자리로 돌려 놓아야해. 내가 시작했으니 내가 끝맺는거야."  
"수배령과 당신을 맞바꾸었군요."  
  
가라앉은 음성에 짐은 낮게 대꾸한다.  
  
"내 크루를 위해서라면 뭐든 할 수 있어."  
"그들은 아직 엔터프라이즈의 승조원입니다. 설사 수배가 거둬들여진다해도 같은 문제가 반복될 가능성이 있습니다."  
"그래서 크루 중 누구라도 원한다면 배에서 안전히 내릴 수 있도록 파이크 준장님께 약속 받았어. 지상직 근무로 전환도 가능하고, 원한다면 다른 함선에 타는 방법도 찾아주겠다고. 근데 다 싫다잖아? 어쨌든 수배는 안 돼. 그것만큼은 해결해야해. 나 한 사람 때문에 수 많은 사람들이 상처입었어. 그래서 할 수 있는 걸 하겠다는 거야."  
"희생하겠다는 겁니까."  
  
짐은 스팍을 똑바로 바라본다. 남자의 푸른 동공안엔 희미한 미소가 어렸다.  
  
"난 그들의 함장이야. 희생이 아니야. 그건 그냥 내 일이야."  
  
긴 속눈썹이 깜빡이고, 제임스는 조용히 말을 이었다.  
  
"그리고 이게 희생이라면. 그래. 희생이야말로 함장이 할 수 있는 가장 가치있는 일이고."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 분량조절에 대실패했네요. 나눌까 하다가 그냥 다 올립니다...(흐린눈)  
> 2\. 다 아시겠지만 중간의 그 씬은 다크니스의 fit/not fit...


	8. Lover

"스팍이라고요?"  
  
우후라가 놀랍다는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 곁에 서 있던 술루가 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"목소리가 귀에 익는다고 생각했는데..."  
  
브릿지 중앙엔 막 전송실에서 돌아온 본즈의 곁으로 크루들이 둥글게 뭉쳐 서 있었다. 우후라가 긴 머리카락을 찰랑이며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그 사람이라면 믿을 수 있어요."  
  
본즈가 눈썹을 좁혔다.  
  
"그걸 어떻게 알아?"  
"예전에 친밀한 사이였거든요."  
"친...뭐?! 그 초록피 고블린이랑?!"  
  
그녀가 손가락을 뻗어 의사를 가리켰다. 엄한 목소리가 흘러나온다.  
  
"닥터. 그거 완전 종차별적인 발언인거 알죠?"  
"우후라 말이 맞습니다. 미스터 스팍이라면 확실히 믿을만한 사람이죠."  
  
술루가 차분히 정리한다. 그리고 말을 이어 질문했다.  
  
"근데, 이제 어쩌겠다고 합니까? 카펠라5로 갈 방법은 구했던가요?"  
"아니."  
  
선의는 입술을 일그러트리며 팔짱낀다.  
  
"도움이 필요하다고 했어. 아까 나한테 뭐... 우주항 이야기랑 함선 이야길 하던데."  
"우주항이요?"  
  
체콥의 높은 음성이 끼어든다.  
  
"함짱님이 불시착한 곳에서 약 2,640km 너머에 우주항이 있씀미다."  
"함선으로 움직이는 건 무리라고 판단한 모양인데..."  
  
우후라가 중얼댄다. 술루가 곁에서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그럴거야. 카펠라5가 가까워질수록 공격도 심해질거고."  
  
히카루와 우후라가 눈을 마주한다. 그녀가 걱정스러운 목소리를 낸다.  
  
"왕복선으로 움직이겠다는 이야기잖아. 더 나쁜 수가 아닐까."  
  
뒤에서 체콥이 다시 끼어든다.  
  
"끄거 괜찮을찌도 모르겠는데요? 카펠라5로 향하는 상단 루트가 꽤 복잡하게 되어있씀미다. 이 정도믄 코도쓰 일땅이 쫓기 힘들지 아늘까요?"  
  
크루들이 체콥의 주변에 모여들었다. 그리고 다들 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"그럼 대안은 두개군요."  
  
술루가 시선을 들어 사람들을 둘러본다.  
  
"저희가 전송기로 우주항 근처에 빔다운 해주는 거랑."  
  
우후라가 말을 받았다.  
  
"여기서 소형 셔틀을 받아 가는 것."  
  
본즈가 인상을 찌푸리며 질문한다.  
  
"근데 그 녀석이 여기 올라오려고 할까?"  
  
  
  
  
선의의 궁금증은 짐이 깨어난 후에 논의되고 있었다. 커크는 부서진 쿼터에서 찾은 까만 하의와 상의를 입고 있었다. 막 끌어내리는 셔츠너머 근육이 잘 잡힌 복부가 꿈틀댄다. 피부를 봉합한 희미한 흔적. 곧 저것은 없어질 것이다. 그럼 매끄러운 표면만이 남겠지. 스팍은 그곳을 보지 않으려 노력하며 기계적인 음성을 냈다.  
  
"우주항까지 어떻게 갈 생각입니까."  
  
왜 다른 곳에서 옷을 갈아입으려 하지 않는거지? 벌칸이 겪었던 어떤 지구인도 이렇게 무방비하게 굴진 않았다. 스팍은 사고를 다른 곳으로 돌리려 애쓴다. 지금 중요한 건 이게 아니었다.  
  
"생각 중이야."  
  
침대에 앉아 풀어진 하의 버클을 무성의하게 채우며 짐이 대꾸한다.  
  
"두 가지 안이 있습니다."  
  
말해보라는 듯 눈동자를 맞춘다. 스팍은 남자의 매끄러운 허벅지에서 시선을 내리며 나지막히 읊었다.  
  
"첫째는 엔터프라이즈에 빔업 후, 우주항 근처에 빔다운 하는 것입니다."  
"기각. 다음은?"  
  
벌칸은 말없이 함장을 응시한다. 짐은 그가 아무말 하지 않고도 단지 눈빛만으로 상대를 질책하는 스킬이 있음을 떠올린다. 스팍은 뒷짐 진 자세를 고치지 않은 채 다음 안을 제시했다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈에 빔업 후 소형 셔틀을 빌려 우주항으로 가는 겁니다."  
"기각. 다음은 없어?"  
"없습니다."  
"다른 안을 만들어와."  
"없는 건 함장님도 잘 아시지 않습니까?"  
  
짐은 신경질적으로 내뱉었다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈엔 안 올라가."  
"그거 잘 됐군요."  
  
무슨 소리냐는 얼굴로 올려다본다. 스팍은 무표정으로 베드에 앉아있는 함장을 본다. 벌칸이 차분히 말을 이었다.  
  
"제 시간에 카펠라5에 도착 가능한 마지막 왕복선은 1.13시간 후에 있습니다. 시간 안에 우주항에 도착하려면 셔틀도 아슬아슬합니다. 여기서 우주항까지는 정확히 2,639.45km 떨어져 있고, 저희는 산맥 한가운데 있습니다. 엔터프라이즈에 승선하고 싶지 않으십니까? 그럼 가지 마십시오. 그리고 법원에도 안 가시는 겁니다."  
  
커크의 아랫턱이 단단히 물린다.  
  
"그거야말로 기각이야, 중령."  
  
짐이 자리에서 일어난다. 그는 무언가를 참는 듯 이를 꾹 물고 있었다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈에는 안 올라간다고. 너도 무슨 일이 있었는지 알잖아?"  
"그 함선으로 카펠라5에 가겠다는 게 아닙니다. 잠깐 이용할 뿐이죠."  
  
스팍이 낮은 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
  
"감정적인 대응은 불필요합니다. 저희에게 사용 가능한 자원은 현재로선 그 함선뿐입니다."  
  
제임스는 깊이 숨을 내쉬며 이마를 짚었다. 부서진 천장 틈으로 항성의 빛이 스며들고, 함장의 어깨에 또렷한 흰 선을 그렸다. 짐은 잠시간 그대로 멈추어 있다가 긁히는 듯한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"스팍."  
"네, 함장님."  
  
커크는 긴 앞머리를 쓸어올리며 벌칸을 바라봤다. 기운 없는 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈 말고는 정말 방법이 없을까."  
  
  
  
  
\- 트랜스포터룸에 임시함장 술루가 전한다. 10분 후 함장님이 전송되신다. 지난 달 머드 사건 때 압류한 의류 두 벌을 준비해 대기하라.  
  
"댐잇, 다들 여기서 뭘 하고 있는거야?!"  
  
방송 후 몇 분 되지 않아 본즈가 전송실에 도착했을 땐 입구 근처에는 접근이 어려울 정도로 크루들이 가득 몰려들어 있었다. 다들 표정이 좋지 않다. 그들 중 누구도 제임스가 함선을 위해 배에서 내리는 걸 원하지 않았고, 그가 증언하길 바라지 않았다. 아마 이번이 함장을 볼 수 있는 마지막 기회가 될 터였다. 승조원들이 본즈를 위해 길을 터준다. 앞쪽엔 우후라, 체콥이 굳은 얼굴로 서 있었다.  
  
"아주 브릿지 다 비웠다고 광고하고 있네?"  
"다 비운 건 아닙니다."  
  
본즈의 뒤편으로 술루가 들어오며 머쓱하게 이야기한다. 컨트롤 패널 앞엔 스카티가 서 있었다. 남자는 화려한 하와이안 셔츠를 입고 있었는데 표정은 전혀 좋지 않았다. 그는 거의 울기 직전이었다.  
  
"마지막으로 얼굴이라도 볼 수 있어 다행이라고 해야 하는거요?!"  
  
우후라가 스카티의 등을 부드럽게 쓸어준다.  
  
"내 정말 짐 커크 그 망할 함장 얼굴 보면 주먹부터 휘두르고 싶지만... 말도 없이 하선해서 얼마나 이를 갈았는데... 기껏 이제와서 한다는 게 법원 갈 길을 터달라고?"  
  
킨저가 곁에서 끙 하는 소리를 낸다. 툭툭 등을 두드려 주지만 결국 스카티는 소매를 들어 눈가를 꽉 누른다. 술루의 커뮤니케이터가 울렸다.  
  
"술루입니다."  
\- 짐이야. 준비 끝났어. 빔업해줘.  
"알겠습니다, 함장님.  
  
술루가 스콧을 바라본다. 남자는 눈물을 쓱쓱 닦으며 패널을 조작했다. 모두의 시선이 전송기 위로 향하고, 이내 두 개의 금빛 형체가 서서히 모습을 드러낸다. 검은색 상하의를 입은 두 명의 남자. 술루가 까만 가방을 들고 그들에게 다가갔다.  
  
"옷 준비 되었습니다. 말씀하신대로 최대한 낡게 보이도록 처리했습니다. 지금 바로 입고 가시겠습니까?"  
"그게 좋겠어."  
  
짐은 전송실 입구에 가득 모여있는 크루들을 보고 머쓱하게 미소했다. 곁에 선 스팍은 무표정을 유지하고 있었지만 짐은 그가 당황했음을 눈치챘다. 저도 놀라긴 했다. 선원들이 이렇게 많이 모여있을거라 예상하지 못한 탓이다. 제임스는 전송기에서 내려와 스팍에게 눈짓했다. 옆의 기계실을 잠시 빌릴 생각이었다. 두 사람은 조용히 옆 방으로 움직였고 아주 너덜너덜해진 모습으로 나왔다.  
  
고의로 밑단과 솔기를 터트린 옷은 두꺼웠는데, 추운 왕복선에서 장시간 있기 위함이었다. 스팍은 회색의 두꺼운 직물로 짜인 낡은 니트를 걸치고 있었다. 갈색 실로 짠 모자를 깊이 눌러쓴 덕분에 뾰족한 귀가 가려져 있다. 짐은 손에 든 상태가 좋지 않은 모자를 썼다. 흰색과 회색 천이 뱅뱅 둘러진 그것은 튿어진 한쪽이 흘러내려 함장의 긴 앞머리와 한쪽 눈을 반쯤 가려주었다.  
  
"배 예약 끝났습니다, 함장님."  
  
술루가 내민 티켓을 받는다.  
  
"함장은 내가 아니고 너야, 미스터 술루."  
  
임시함장은 괴로워보였다. 남자는 얇은 입술을 문채 여기저기 기운 더플백을 건넸다.  
  
"메디컬 키트와 단백질 블럭, 식수입니다. 페이저는 안쪽에 넣어두었으니 참고하십시오."  
"고마워."  
  
커크는 히카루의 팔을 꽉 잡았다가 놓는다. 잠깐 고개를 돌린다. 할 말이 많은 눈이 가득 있었다. 입술을 꾹 문 함장이 몸을 돌리려는데 본즈가 입을 열었다.  
  
"짐."  
  
의사의 입가가 실룩거린다. 목구멍까지 나온 이야기가 있었지만 이미 끝난 일이었다. 이제 와 설득한다고 될 일이 아니다. 본즈는 결국 아무 말도 하지 못한채 친우의 몸을 꽉 끌어안았다.  
  
"이 망할 자식."  
  
억센 팔의 힘이 느껴지고, 짐은 그 안에서 평온을 느낀다. 함장은 눈을 꾹 감았다 열었다. 선의의 어깨너머 우후라가 울음을 참으려 양 손으로 입을 틀어막고 있었다. 그 너머 고개를 푹 숙인 체콥, 눈이 벌게진 스카티, 이를 악 물고 있는 술루와 물기 가득한 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있는 크루들. 커크는 목울대를 울렸다. 본즈의 넓은 등을 두드리고, 힘겹게 몸을 떼어낸다.  
  
"...건강해."  
  
아랫턱을 굳힌 채 짐은 전송기 위에 올랐다. 스팍이 곁에 서고, 짐은 크루들을 바라본다. 평생 잊지 않겠다는 듯 소중하게 면면을 훑는다. 이내 단단한 시선이 스카티를 향한다. 어느새 짐의 음성은 함장의 것으로 바뀌어 있었다.  
  
"에너자이즈."  
  
  
  
  
우주항에 내렸을 땐 출항까지 45분이 남아있었다. 두 사람은 긴 줄의 뒤에 서서 천천히 안으로 들어갔다. 그들이 잡은 마지막 배는 카펠라5까지 19시간 만에 갈 수 있는 배였는데, 여객용 왕복선과 화물선을 겸한 종류였다. 짐의 요청대로 티켓은 3등석중 가장 저렴한 것이었다. 두 사람에겐 마땅한 자리가 없을 것이다. 짐은 가장 시끄러운 엔진실 근처나 화물칸 인근에 자리를 잡아야겠다고 생각한다.  
  
항구 인근에 빔다운 한 이후 제임스는 엔터프라이즈에서의 마지막 인사를 잊으려는 듯 밝게 행동했다. 남자는 심지어 황당한 제안까지 했는데 덕분에 스팍은 다시 눈썹을 찌푸려야 했다.  
  
"지금 뭐라고 하셨습니까?"  
"연인 행세를 하는 편이 좋겠다고."  
"하지 않는 안도 있는거군요."  
  
딱 자르는 것에 짐이 즉답한다.  
  
"아니? 아니거든?"  
"3등석엔 많은 승객이 몰릴겁니다. 굳이 눈에 띌 이유는 없습니다."  
"3등석 타봤어?"  
  
낡은 모자를 좀 더 눌러쓰며 짐이 질문한다. 스팍은 말문이 막혔다.  
  
"타봤냐고."  
  
벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 못한다. 하지만 쉽게 패배를 인정하지도 않는다.  
  
"꼭 경험해야만 적절한 대안을 낼 수 있는 건 아닙니다."  
  
커크가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 스팍을 노려봤다.  
  
"네 말대로 거기 사람들이 꽤 많이 타. 죄다 부대끼고 앉아서 장시간 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보고 있는거지. 그럼 결국 무슨일이 벌어질까? 옆 사람 집에 포크가 몇 개 있는지, 뒤뜰에서 키우는 당근이 무슨 종류인지까지 알게 돼. 사람들이 분명 물어볼거야. 뭐하는 사람이냐, 몇 살이냐, 둘은 무슨 사이냐, 어디 가냐. 적당히 묻혀있고 싶으면 그냥 우리가 우리만의 세상을 만들면 돼."  
  
벌칸은 곤혹스러웠는지 바로 대답하지 못한다. 그는 더듬거리며 대꾸했다.  
  
"그럴바엔 차라리 1등실을..."  
"눈에 띄고 보안이 강해서 안 돼."  
  
짐은 씩 웃으며 스팍의 팔을 두드렸다.  
  
"내 말 믿어. 하루이틀 우주에서 굴러다닌 줄 알아?"  
  
그리고 30분 후 두 사람은 왕복선 하층의 화물칸 옆에 자리를 잡았다. 끈에 묶인 나무 상자가 여기저기 쌓여있었는데 짐은 상자 근처에 몸을 웅크리고 누웠다. 의자가 아닌 바닥에, 아무것도 없이 앉는 것에 거부감을 느낀 벌칸은 태연히 바닥에 누은 함장을 혼란스러운 눈으로 내려다본다. 커크가 나무처럼 딱딱하게 굳은 스팍을 잡아 당긴다.  
  
"앉아."  
"앉으라는 겁니까, 누으라는 겁니까?"  
  
대령은 씩 웃었다.  
  
"누워."  
  
벌칸은 썩 편치 않은 얼굴로 웅크린 제임스의 곁에 앉았다. 뒤는 딱딱한 나무 상자였고 바닥은 차가웠다. 우주로 나가면 더 추워질 것이다. 제임스가 옷을 두 겹 껴 입으라고 한 것은 적절했다. 짐은 자연스럽게 스팍의 허리에 팔을 감고 아랫배에 머리를 얹었다. 벌칸이 다시 나무처럼 딱딱해지자 짐이 낮은 목소리로 지적했다.  
  
"자연스럽게 굴어."  
  
기관실이 바로 아래층이었기 때문에 내부는 웅웅대는 소리로 시끄러웠다. 두 사람의 대화가 근처에 들리지는 않을것이다. 스팍은 짐의 팔이 자신을 감싸고 있는 것을 잊으려 애쓰며 편한 자세를 찾으려 노력했다.  
  
주변엔 사람들이 많았는데, 바닥에 가방을 깔고 앉거나, 모포를 깔고 누워서 자거나, 음악을 듣고 있거나, 패드를 보거나 제각각이었다. 대부분 가난하고 피로해보이는 사람들. 스팍은 자신의 아랫배에 얼굴을 묻고 있는 짐에게 고개를 기울였다.  
  
"이전에 이런 배를 타 본적이 있었습니까?"  
"응."  
  
제임스의 손등은 낡은 니트에 반쯤 덮혀 있다. 그는 손가락을 뻗어 스팍의 상의자락을 주물거리기 시작했다.  
  
"어릴때." 긴 속눈썹이 깜빡이고 푸른 눈동자가 잠깐 벌칸과 시선을 맞추었다. "내가 어릴때. 그러니까 아버지께서 우주에서 돌아가시고 어머니랑 나랑 형만 남았을 때 일이야. 어머니는 계속 우주에서 일하셨었는데 따라가고 싶었지만 그럴 수 없었어. 어떤 망할 자식때문에 지구에 있긴 싫었고. 그래서 근무하시는 곳에서 제일 가까운데 있으려고 타르서스4에 있는 지구인 거주지에 가겠다고 했지. 거기도 학교가 있었거든."  
  
짐은 니트의 올을 바라보며 말을 이었다.  
  
"원래 예정은 거기 학교에서 6개월을 다니는 거였어. 그리고 어머니와 함께 지구로 돌아올 예정이었지. 근데 3개월쯤 있었을 때 그 사건이 벌어진거야. 처형자 명단에 포함된거지. 가족도 친지도 없는 곳에서 친구들과 사람들이 살해당하는 걸 직접 목격해야했어. 난 정말... 운 좋게 살아남았고."  
  
짐의 뭉툭한 손 끝이 거친 올을 하나 하나 쓸고 지나갔다.  
  
"그때 학교에 있었는데, 코도스가 직접 왔었어. 그 개자식이 했던 말을 아직도 잊지 못해. '너희가 살면 이 거주지에서 훨씬 가치있는 사람들이 죽게 된다. 때문에 너희들을 죽이는 것 말고는 대안이 없다. 이에 처형을 명령한다.'"  
  
커크는 잠깐 말을 멈추었다가 다시 이었다.  
  
"평생 저 이야기를 잊지 못해. 개소리라는 걸 알면서도 말이야. 어딘가 마음속에 콱 박혀 있는거야. 그래서 늘 가치있는 사람이 되고 싶었어. 내가 쓸모있다는 걸 증명하고 싶었지. 잘 되진 않았지만..."  
"함장님."  
  
가라앉은 음성에 짐은 씩 웃는다. 그는 스팍의 팔을 두드리며 대꾸했다.  
  
"그래, 알아. 그냥 그랬다는 이야기야. 어쨌든 겨우 목숨만 건져서 행성을 떠나려고 했는데 엉망이었어. 생각해봐. 곰팡이 때문에 식량은 바닥이었고 4천명이 생죽음 당했으니 꼴이 어땠겠어. 지옥 그 자체였지. 다들 빠져나가려고 난리였어. 가까스로 어머니께 연락이 닿았지만 너무 멀리 계셔서 날 데리러 올 수 없었고. 타르서스에서 기다리라고 하셨지만 절대 그러고 싶지 않았거든. 그래서 왕복선을 타겠다고 했어. 근처에 스타베이스74가 있잖아. 도움을 주러 왔던 스타플릿 사람들이 내가 배를 탈 수 있도록 해줬어. 티켓을 구해주고 내릴 곳을 알려주더라."  
  
배가 흔들린다. 이륙하고 있는 것이다. 짐은 몸을 움직여 벌칸의 긴 다리에 자신의 것을 얽었다. 낮게 숨을 내쉰다.  
  
"그때 3등석에 탔어. 타르서스에서 오른 사람들이 꽉 차 있었지. 다들 울고, 슬퍼하고, 고통스러워하고... 그렇게 갈 때는 혼자였지만, 다행히 배에서 내렸을 땐 어머니의 동료 몇 분이 나와서 날 기다리고 있었어."  
  
스팍은 비에투에 처음 떨어졌던 날 그가 잠꼬대로 하던 말을 떠올렸다. 연관이 있어 보였기 때문이다.  
  
"당신을 마중 나온 사람중에 가족은 없었습니까?"  
"아니. 어머니는 나중에 오셨고, 형은 지구에 계속 있었거든. 아버지는 너도 알다시피."  
  
짐은 쓰게 미소한다. 그리고는 스팍의 품에서 몸을 틀었다.  
  
"당신이 삼촌에 대해 이야기하는 걸 들었습니다."  
  
짐이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 기분나쁜 표정은 아니다. 그저 '난 그런말 한 적 없는데?' 하는 얼굴이었다.  
  
"비에투에 착륙했던 날, 악몽을 꾸고 있던 것 같았습니다. 당신은 잠꼬대로 삼촌에게 사과했습니다."  
  
커크의 얼굴이 머쓱해진다. 그는 스팍의 니트 끝을 손 끝으로 눌렀다.  
  
"별로... 생각하고 싶지 않은 기억인데 말이지."  
"가정폭력입니까."  
"뭐, 그렇지..."  
  
사내의 표정이 어두워졌기 때문에 스팍은 주제를 다른 쪽으로 돌렸다. 무거운 개인사는 서로에게 짐이 될 뿐이었다. 벌칸의 손 끝이 커크의 등을 부드럽게 쓸었다.  
  
"크루들 이야기를 해주지 않겠습니까?"  
"어떤 거?"  
"어떻게 만났습니까? 예를 들어 미스터 술루. 제 기억이 맞다면 그는 대단히 성적이 좋고 유망한 생도였습니다. 함장이 될 가장 빠른 루트를 밟고 있었죠. 어쩌다가 당신과 합류한 겁니까?"  
  
짐의 입가에 미소가 번졌다. 그는 스팍의 아랫배에 뺨을 비비며 옛날 일을 생각하는 듯 먼 눈을 했다.  
  
"이 이야기하면 너가 좀 열받을거야."  
"어째서 입니까?"  
"엔터프라이즈를 훔친 이유가 미스터 술루였거든."  
  
벌칸의 초콜릿색 눈이 짐을 내려다본다. 그것에 분노나 불쾌는 전혀 없다. 그저 의문만이 서린 시선. 커크는 어깨를 떨며 큭큭대고 이야기를 꺼냈다.  
  
"술루를 잘 아니 이야기가 빠르겠는데. 네 말대로 그는 유망한 생도였어. 너무 유능해서 주변에 노리고 있는 사람이 많았지. 아카데미에 엘리트들이 모인 그룹이 있는 걸 알고 있어? 그 안에 맥케나라는 녀석이 있었는데, 좀 밥맛없는 녀석이었거든. 체콥은 그렇게 괴롭혀대면서 술루한텐 열심히 러브콜을 날렸어. 제 그룹에 들어오라고."  
  
짐은 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"술루는 맥케나의 제의를 거절했어. 그리고 미운털이 박힌거지. 그때 당시 술루의 가장 큰 관심사는 엔터프라이즈였는데, 그 배를 몰아보는 게 소원이었대. 근데 맥케나에게 밀려서 조타수가 되지 못했어. 그리고 좌절한 술루를 우연히 펍에서 만난거지. 내가 43섹터에 들어가고 나서."  
  
푸른 눈동자가 스팍을 향한다. 이 쯤 되니 벌칸도 상황을 깨닫기 시작했다. 황당한 이야기였다.  
  
"술 한 잔 하면서 이야기하다보니 그런 말이 나오지 뭐야. 술루가 유능한 조타수라는 걸 알고 있어서 기회를 놓치고 싶지 않았어. 그래서 엔터프라이즈의 조타수 자리를 준다면 나와 일할 수 있겠냐고 물어봤지."  
  
스팍은 고개를 천천히 저었다. 그의 입술 끝이 미세하게 올라가 있었다. 벌칸이 웃고 있는 것이다.  
  
"당신은 정말 놀랍군요."  
"난 그게 널 엿먹이는 일이라고는 조금도 생각하지 못했고."  
  
내부가 점점 추워진다. 스팍은 짐의 팔을 부드럽게 부벼주었다.  
  
"옛날 이야기하니까 재밌네."  
"닥터는 어떻게 43섹터에 들어간 겁니까."  
  
커크는 마치 대단한 이야기를 하듯 눈을 반짝였다.  
  
"아아, 본즈 그 자식 정말 난리도 아니었어. 우리 같은 기숙사 썼거든. 그래서 내가 코도스 일당한테 두 번 공격 받았을 때 두 번 다 날 들들 볶더라고. 무슨 일이냐고. 너무 위험한 공격이 재차 이어지니까 심각하게 생각한 것 같아. 그러다가 43섹터로 옮기려고 몰래 기숙사 짐 싸는데 딱 걸린거지."  
  
스팍은 조용히 고개를 끄덕인다. 무슨 일이 벌어졌을지 안 봐도 보인 탓이다.  
  
"장난 아니었어. 짐 뺐기고, 자리에 앉혀서 당장 설명하라는거야. 절대 못했지. 43섹터 이야길 어떻게 해. 그랬더니 두 번 연달아 공격 받은 이야기를 하면서 너 그대로 나가면 더 위험해지니 그 꼴 못본다고. 아카데미 나가는 거면 자기도 나가겠다고 하더라고. 그걸 어떻게 말려. 결국 다 실토하고 같이 43섹터로 들어갔지. 내가 엔터프라이즈에 오르면서 바로 CMO가 됐고."  
"가까운 사이군요."  
"응. 가끔 함선에서 같이 한 잔 하고 그랬어. 좋은 친구야."  
  
긴 속눈썹이 깜빡인다. 그러더니 더 말을 이었다.  
  
"체콥은 술루의 소개로 들어왔어. 아까 맥케나 이야기했지? 그 놈이 자꾸 괴롭혀서 힘들어하고 있었거든. 스캇은 우연히 델다 베가에서 임무하다 만났고. 스카티는 정말 대단한 공학자야. 트랜스 워프 공식도 스캇이 만든거지. 덕분에 엔터프라이즈는 거의 무적이었어."  
  
스팍은 천천히 고개를 끄덕인다. 왜 저 배가 무법자처럼 우주를 휘젓고 다닐 수 있었는지 깨닫는다. 뛰어난 승무원들이 있었기 때문이었다. 제임스 커크는 훌륭한 자질을 지닌 함장이었고, 그에겐 크루라는 이름의 큰 날개가 있었다. 엔터프라이즈는 높이 날 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
"그러고 보니 생각났다. 파이크 준장님 말이야."  
  
짐의 입술이 길게 벌어져 있다. 남자는 재밌다는 얼굴로 벌칸의 얼굴을 흘끔거렸다.  
  
"너가 처음 사령부 왔을때 납치 이야기 했었지?"  
  
짐은 스팍의 옷에 뺨을 부비다가 저 편의 젊은 여성이 자신을 바라보는 걸 느꼈다. 제임스는 자연스럽게 스팍의 옷자락에 얼굴을 묻고 낮게 속삭였다.  
  
"어휴, 누가 쳐다본다. 거기 보지말고."  
  
스팍은 명령대로 가만히 있는다. 커크는 속으로 투덜대며 남자의 니트를 만지작거렸다.  
  
"연기 좀 제대로 해줄래?"  
  
벌칸이 조용히 대꾸했다.  
  
"뭘 더 어쩌란 겁니까?"  
"끌어안아."  
"함장님."  
"짐이라고 불러."  
  
그리곤 다시 슬쩍 고개를 든다. 안하고 뭐하냐는 얼굴이다. 스팍은 낮게 한숨쉬며 손을 뻗었다. 상대는 누워있고 자신은 앉은 상태에서 포옹하는 건 골격구조상 어려운 일이었다. 벌칸은 기대었던 등을 바닥으로 미끄러트리며 짐의 상체를 가만히 안았다. 자연스럽게 더플백 하나를 함께 베고 있는 모습이 된다. 짐의 얼굴이 벌칸의 쇄골에 눌리고, 거끌한 모자가 뺨에 닿았다. 대령의 손이 벌칸의 등을 감싸안더니 어깨 너머를 잠깐 확인했다.  
  
"이제 안 보네. 그냥 잠깐 눈이 마주친건가봐."  
  
제임스가 눈을 맞춘다. 두 사람의 얼굴은 아주 가깝게 있었다. 짐의 속눈썹이 아래편을 향한다. 그는 눈썹을 들어올리며 다시 말을 이었다.  
  
"어쨌든. 준장님이 나한테 연락을 넣어야 했는데 그때 통신 두절상태였거든. 긴급상황이라 쓴 방법이 제 발로 납치당하는 거였어. 덕분에 내 이력이 한 줄 늘었지."  
"지금 파이크 준장님이 스스로 엔터프라이즈에 올랐다고 말씀하시는 겁니까?"  
"그래." 짐은 재밌다는 듯 큭큭댔다. "그래서 처음 너가 사령부 와서 납치 운운하는데 왜 그렇게 억울하던지."  
  
스팍은 가까이에 있는 남자의 뺨에 손을 얹고 싶은 충동을 느낀다. 하지만 그러지 않았다.  
  
"사실이 아닌 일로 비난 한 것을 사과드립니다."  
  
제임스는 조용히 미소한다. 그는 천천히 눈을 깜빡이다 낮게 속삭였다.  
  
"우리 참 다사다난한 이틀을 보냈다. 그치?"  
"그랬습니다."  
"공격당하고, 추락하고, 다치고, 죽을뻔도 했고..." 짐은 스팍의 입술을 바라보다가 시선을 올린다. "그래도 재미있었어."  
"인간의 관점에서 그런 활동들이 재미의 영역에 들어가는지 미처 몰랐습니다."  
  
진한 초콜릿색 눈동자가 짐을 빤히 쳐다본다. 커크는 깨닫는다. 방금 벌칸은 농담을 한 것이다. 짐의 입술이 매력적인 호선을 그린다. 그리곤 이내 스팍의 품으로 머리를 기대었다.  
  
"피곤하십니까?"  
"응."  
"주무십시오."  
"넌 안 잘거야?"  
"벌칸은 2주 정도 수면을 취하지 않아도 생활할 수 있습니다."  
"그런 답을 기대한게 아닌데 말이지."  
  
웃음섞인 답. 짐의 따뜻한 호흡이 벌칸의 가슴팍에 스민다. 안 쪽에서 웅얼대는 소리가 이어졌다.  
  
"거기 좋았어."  
  
낮은 음성에 벌칸이 귀를 기울였다.  
  
"그 무도회장 말야."  
  
스팍은 대꾸하지 않는다.  
  
"사실 오랜만이었거든."  
  
커크가 품에서 바지락대더니 고개를 들어 시선을 맞추었다. 졸음이 섞인 푸른 눈동자. 남자는 스팍을 바라보며 낮게 속삭였다.  
  
"다음에 또 같이 춤추지 않을래?"  
  
스팍은 대꾸하지 못한다. 다시는 이 남자에게 그럴 기회가 주어지지 않을 것을 알기 때문이다. 평생 수용소에 수감되어 따스한 항성의 빛을 접하지 못하는 곳에 갇혀 있어야 한다. 벌칸의 혼란스러운 눈동자가 인간의 얼굴을 더듬고, 그는 말없이 짐의 몸을 끌어안았다. 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻는다. 니트 너머 따스한 체온이 느껴졌다. 스팍은 깊이 숨을 들이마신다. 평생 잊지 않겠다는 듯, 그는 짐의 체향을 주의깊이 분류하고, 세심히 기억하려 애썼다. 인간의 손이 중령의 등을 끌어안았다. 스팍은 눈을 감았다. 모든 감각이 온전히 제임스에게만 집중되어 있었다. 그러고 싶었다. 아주... 슬픈 경험이었다.


	9. Farewell

19시간의 항해가 끝날즈음 짐은 스팍을 이끌고 어디론가 움직였다. 그가 말하는 '내가 하루이틀 우주에서 뒹군줄알아?'는 정말이었는지, 비싸보이는 짐뭉치를 찾아 꽤 괜찮은 정장을 꺼냈다. 스팍은 남자가 짐더미를 뒤지는 것에 아무런 불만도 표시하지 않았다. 그저 자연스럽게 무거운 수트케이스의 뚜껑을 잡아줄 뿐이다.   
  
제임스는 핀스트라이프의 회색 수트를 말끔하게 챙겨입고 다른 가방을 뒤져 선글라스를 꺼내 썼다. 흰 셔츠에 도트가 박힌 금빛 타이. 남자는 처음 사령부에서 만났을 때처럼 완벽했다. 스팍은 진남색 자켓을 입고 시계를 확인한다. 곧 하선 시간이었다. 스팍은 푸른 타이의 매듭을 조이며 수트 안 쪽에 페이저를 숨기는 남자를 바라본다. 희미한 조명 아래 대령의 채도는 낮아져 마치 곧 사라질 것처럼 보였다. 그건 사실이기도 하다. 스팍은 18.45시간 동안 체온을 나누었던 상대가 거리를 벌리고 서 있는 것에 불편함을 느낀다.  
  
"네 임무는 카펠라5까지 날 데려다주는거야."  
  
선글라스를 고쳐쓰며 짐이 이야기했다. 목소리는 냉막하고 건조하다. 불과 몇 시간 전과 천지차이다. 제임스는 마치 크루에게 명령을 내리듯 짧막하게 말을 이었다.  
  
"수고했어, 중령."  
"뭔가 오해가 있으신 것 같군요."  
  
스팍은 더플백에서 페이저 두 자루를 꺼내 안 쪽 주머니에 숨겼다.  
  
"파이크 준장님의 명령은 당신을 법원까지 인계하는 거였습니다."  
"이 정도면 충분하지 않아?"  
"법원 근처의 경비가 강화 되었을거라고 생각하지 않으십니까?"  
  
짐은 씩 웃는다.  
  
"그럼 가기 더 좋겠네."  
"그만큼 코도스 일당도 더 많이 잠복하고 있을겁니다. 저는 법원까지 함께 갑니다."  
  
선글라스 너머 남자가 벌칸을 바라본다. 색이 짙어 어떤 표정인지 알 수 없었지만 스팍은 묵묵히 시선을 마주했다. 짐은 이내 짧게 숨을 내쉬었다. 어깨를 으쓱한다.  
  
"그래. 좋아."  
  
두 사람은 내리는 사람들 틈에 섞여 순환셔틀에 올라탔다. 스팍은 벽면의 스크린을 체크한다. 우주항에서 법원까지는 직선 거리로 불과 1.2km 밖에 떨어져 있지 않았다. 셔틀은 법원 방향으로 둥글게 반원을 그리며 움직였다. 짐은 창가에 서서 건물들을 보고 있다. 스팍이 그 편으로 다가갔다.  
  
"멀지 않습니다. 셔틀로 6분 소요됩니다."  
"그래."  
  
짐은 팔짱을 낀 채 저 편의 건물들을 유심히 바라보고 있었다. 천천히 고도가 낮아진다. 다음 정류장이 가까워진 것이다. 지구를 연상시키는 대도시는 찬란한 오후의 빛 아래 반짝이고 있다.  
  
"근데 저거 말야, 스팍. 샌프란시스코에 비슷한 건물이 있지 않았어? 플릿 소속 아닌가?"  
  
벌칸은 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 삐이- 하는 소리와 함께 사람들이 우르르 내린다. 스팍은 통행에 방해가 되지 않도록 몸을 좀 더 창가로 붙였다.  
  
"글쎄요. 저 건물은 기억에 없습니다."  
  
고개를 돌리자 곁에 선 오리온 여성이 이상한 표정으로 스팍을 바라보고 있었다. 당황한 중령이 출입구를 확인했을 땐 이미 닫힌 후였다. 급히 다가간다. 짐이 선글라스를 슬쩍 내리고 오른손을 들어 이마에 댔다가 뗀다. 남자는 부드럽게 미소짓고 있었다.  
  
"고마웠어."  
  
들리지는 않지만 또렷한 입모양이 그의 음성을 전달했다. 시야가 높아진다. 셔틀이 출발한 것이다.  
  
"몸조심해서 돌아가."  
  
짐은 잠시 스팍을 바라보고 몸을 돌려 인파 사이로 섞여 들어갔다. 벌칸이 이를 악 문다. 그는 도망가는게 아니었다. 총격전이 벌어질 것이 뻔하니까 자신을 배제시킨 것이다. 셔틀이 점점 높이 떠오른다. 스팍은 다급히 셔틀의 운전석 쪽으로 달려갔다. 닫힌 문을 두드린다.  
  
"문 열어!"  
  
반응이 없다. 벌칸은 페이저를 꺼내 제어판을 향해 쐈다. 셔틀 뒤편에서 사람들이 불안에 떠는 것이 느껴진다. 그런 것을 신경 쓸 틈이 없었다. 안으로 들어간다. 사람이 없다. 무인 조종이었다. 재빨리 계기와 시스템을 확인한 그는 모든 것이 중앙 제어라는 것을 깨닫고 객실로 돌아갔다. 벌칸이 다가가자 마치 홍해가 갈라지듯 사람들이 뒷걸음질쳤다.  
  
"위험하니 더 물러나십시오."  
  
낮은 음성. 셔틀은 공중으로 떠오른다. 더 높은 차선으로 오르기 전에 문을 열어야 했다. 벌칸은 강제로 출입구를 당긴다. 뻑뻑한 그것은 몇 번 힘을 주자 공기 빠지는 소리와 함께 벌어지며 강한 바람이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 사람들의 비명소리가 울린다. 스팍은 모서리를 잡은 채 아래를 확인한다. 거센 바람에 머리가 마구 흩날린다. 기체는 꽤 높이 올라와 있었다. 시야에 천천히 고도를 높이는 녹색 화물선이 보였다. 멀지 않았다. 벌칸은 주의깊이 속도를 계산하고 아래로 뛰어내렸다. 텅! 하는 소리와 함께 화물선 위로 착지한 중령은 상체를 낮춘채 재빨리 주변을 체크했다. 기체는 이제 막 공중 차선으로 오르려하고 있었다. 더 지체할 수 없다. 눈 앞엔 3층 높이의 상가 건물. 스팍은 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 강하게 도움닫기한다. 중령의 긴 다리가 허공에 떠오르고, 이내 회색 건물 위로 떨어졌다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 법원 방향을 본다. 그 쪽까지 죽 이어지는 대로변엔 꽃집, 카페 같은 가게들이 죽 늘어서 있고 걷고 있는 사람들이 가득했다. 순간 페이저의 푸른 빛이 번쩍였다. 스팍은 그 편을 향해 질주하기 시작했다. 주먹을 세게 잡아쥔다. 타이와 남색 수트 상의가 뒤편으로 날렸다.  
  
비슷한 3층 높이의 상가들이 늘어선 덕분에 벌칸은 지붕과 지붕 사이를 건너뛰며 접근할 수 있었다. 100m쯤 떨어진 곳에서 사람들이 비명을 지르며 고개를 숙이고 달리는 모습이 보였다. 짐을 찾아야 했다. 벌칸은 옥상의 펜스를 잡고 근처를 살폈다. 맞은편 기둥 뒤에 숨은 남자를 향해 번쩍이는 빛이 쏟아지고 있었다. 스팍은 무기를 잡아들고 아래편을 체크한다. 검은 가죽자켓을 입은 사람들이 디스럽터를 들고 조준하고 있다. 중령은 빠르게 왼쪽부터 오른쪽까지 타겟을 확인하며 발포했다. 짐에게만 집중해있던 사람들은 순식간에 쓰러져나가고, 기둥 뒤에 몸을 낮추고 있던 인간이 황당한 얼굴로 이 편을 바라봤다. 짐이었다. 스팍이 커뮤니케이터를 연다. 대령은 즉시 통신기를 꺼내 항의했다.  
  
\- 너 내가 왜 내렸는지 몰라?  
"220m 전방에 적들이 더 있습니다."  
  
어이없었는지 짐은 기계를 들고 황망히 스팍을 바라본다. 중령은 침착하게 말을 이었다.  
  
"이 쪽에서 엄호하겠습니다. 법원 앞엔 연방 경찰들이 있고, 대령님이 계신곳으로 가고 있습니다. 합류하시는 편이 좋겠습니다. 공격은 계속 이어지겠지만 여기서 살필테니 염려하지 마십시오."  
  
제임스는 옥상 위의 남자를 잠시 바라보고 이내 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 고개를 저었다.  
  
\- 항명 좀 그만해.  
"논리적인 명령이라면 따르겠습니다."  
  
기계너머 짐의 웃음소리가 들린다. 그가 다정히 이야기했다.  
  
\- 거짓말 하지마. 내키는 것만 들을거면서.  
  
벌칸은 잠시 눈꺼풀을 깜빡이고, 시선을 떨구었다.  
  
"...그렇게 보였다면 사과 드립니다."  
\- 내가 이래서 널 좋아한다니까.  
"짐."  
  
제임스의 눈이 커진다. 스팍은 자신을 한 번도 애칭으로 불러준 적이 없었다. 커크는 기둥에 기댄 채 멀리 서 있는 벌칸을 바라본다. 더 이상의 말을 들으면 괴로워질 것이다. 뒷말이 상상하고 바란 그것이던, 그것이 아니던 아무것도 모르는 게 나을 것이다. 대령은 재빨리 말을 잘랐다.  
  
"적은 어디 있어. 어디까지 접근했지?"  
  
벌칸이 낮은 목소리로 대답했다.  
  
\- 195m 전방입니다. 5명 확인했습니다.  
"갈게. 엄호 부탁해. 몸 조심하고. 위험하면 바로 피해. 알았지?"  
\- 알겠습니다.  
  
짐은 다음 기둥이 어디있는지 확인하고 숨을 정돈했다. 페이저를 꽉 쥔다. 입술을 꾹 물고는 몸을 낮춘채 앞으로 달렸다. 스팍이 정리해 준 덕분에 날아드는 페이저는 없었다. 저 편에 커다란 법원 건물이 드러나고 스팍의 이야기대로 연방 경찰들이 보였다. 150m쯤 이동했을 때 붉은 페이저 줄기가 날아들었다. 짐은 재빨리 큰 수레 뒤로 몸을 숨긴다. 인근을 살핀다. 검은옷을 입은 괴한이 무기를 든 채 달려들었다. 거의 즉시 페이저를 발포한다. 함장은 숨을 몰아쉬며 전면을 확인한다. 짐을 공격하는 족족 옥상에서 반격이 들어왔다. 적들은 짐을 공격해야 할지 옥상에 숨어있는 누군가를 찾아야 할지 혼란스러워하는 기색이었다. 제임스는 속으로 셋을 세고 다시 법원을 향해 뛰기 시작했다. 약속한 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다.  
  
법원을 300m 남겨 놓았을 때 거리는 아수라장이었다. 곳곳에 잠복해 있던 코도스 일당은 짐에게 온갖 화력을 집중시켰는데 스팍은 소형 폭탄을 던지려던 적 두 명을 쓰러트리고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 연방 경찰도 혼란스럽긴 마찬가지였다. 짐을 공격하는 일당을 저지하며 겨우겨우 그에게 접근하고 있었다.  
  
"미스터 커크?!"  
  
총격 속에서 호버카 뒤에 몸을 낮추고 있던 여자가 소리쳤다. 제임스는 그 편을 보고 미간을 구겼다. 스팍이 원거리에서 도와주고 있지만 쏟아져 나오는 인원이 너무 많았다.  
  
"호버카로 주변을 막았습니다! 저 놈들은 저희가 처리할테니 들어가세요!"  
  
연방 경찰 제복을 입은 여성이 뒤편을 손짓했다. 스팍의 통신이 들어왔다.  
  
"응?"  
\- 법원 입구까지 이어진 호버카들입니다. 그 편으로 가시는 게 안전하겠습니다. 제가 끝까지 보고 있겠습니다.  
"확인 고마워."  
  
제임스는 통신기를 주머니에 넣고 날아드는 페이저 줄기를 응시한다. 스팍이 두 명을 쏘아 쓰러트렸고, 잠깐 틈이 생긴 사이 재빨리 경찰이 있는 쪽으로 달렸다. 여성이 제임스를 위해 엄호했다. 함장의 뒤 편으로 연방 경찰들이 보호복을 입은 채 우수수 튀어나왔다. 본격적인 검거가 시작되고 있었다.  
  
  
  
법원에 들어가자마자 파이크가 잰 걸음으로 나왔다. 제임스의 팔을 꽉 잡는다.  
  
"고생 많았다."  
  
커크가 입술 끝을 올려 미소짓는다. 함께 급히 안으로 걸어 들어간다.  
  
"2분 남았어. 어서 가야해."  
  
함장은 법원 직원에게 페이저 두 자루를 건넸다. 무기를 소지한 채로 증인석에 들어갈 수 없기 때문이다. 그가 스타플릿 소속으로 보안을 위해 참석했다면 혹시 모를 일이지만 짐은 증인이었고, 재판이 끝나면 바로 수용소로 옮겨질 입장이었다. 커크는 수트 자락을 탁탁 털면서 이야기했다.  
  
"스팍이 뒤에 있어요. 안전한 곳까지 들어오도록 해 주세요."  
"그러마."  
  
크리스토퍼는 통신기를 들고 즉시 입구로 사라졌다. 제임스는 빠르게 걸으며 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴고 흐트러진 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 함장으로서 서는 마지막 자리다. 긴 복도를 지나 철제 문 앞에 선다. 위병이 문을 열었다. 안으로 들어선다. 주변을 반원형으로 채운 청중석. 재판관과 검사가 제임스를 확인하고 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 시계를 확인한다. 아직 30초가 남아있었다. 제 시간에 도착한 것이다.  
  
오랜 시간 그를 기다렸을 검사가 자리에서 일어났다. 목소리에 안도가 묻어났다.  
  
"존경하는 재판장님, 제임스 타이베리우스 커크입니다."  
  
주변이 웅성댄다. 짐은 자켓 단추를 잠그며 태연히 증인석으로 움직였다. 긴 다리가 중앙을 향한다. 코도스의 매서운 시선이 느껴졌다. 정숙하세요. 정숙. 재판장의 낮은 목소리. 함장은 증인석으로 올라가 섰다. 검사가 앞으로 다가왔다. 남자는 눈인사를 건네며 말을 이었다.  
  
"증인은 오직 진실만을 고할 것을 맹세합니까?"  
"맹세합니다."  
  
검사는 짧게 고개를 끄덕이더니 바로 본론으로 들어갔다.  
  
"미스터 커크, 타르서스4에 거주한 적이 있었습니까?"  
"그랬습니다. 제가 13살때였죠."  
  
검사는 남자를 진중하게 바라보며 다음 질문을 던졌다.  
  
"그 곳엔 왜 가셨습니까?"  
"어머니께서 우주에서 근무하셨기 때문입니다. 그 분의 근처에 있고 싶었고, 그래서 타르서스4의 콜로니에 머물기로 했습니다. 기숙 학교가 있었거든요."  
"학살 사건 당일 코도스를 목격했습니까?"  
  
순간 제임스가 들어왔던 문이 조용히 열렸다. 스팍과 파이크였다. 짐은 벌칸과 시선을 맞추고 다시 검사를 바라봤다.  
  
"네. 그는 제가 있던 학교에 찾아왔습니다."  
"이의를 제기합니다! 그는 고작 13살이었습니다. 상대가 총독인지 대리인인지 구분할 수 있는 지적 능력이 없었습니다."  
  
변호사가 날카롭게 외친다. 검사가 조용히 뒤돌아 섰다.  
  
"그렇지 않습니다. 13살의 아동도 충분히 타인을 구분할 능력이 있으며 제임스 타이베리우스 커크는 대단히 뛰어난 지성의 소유자였습니다. 그는 웬만한 천재도 한 번에 통과하지 못하는 스타플릿 아카데미 입학을 단번에 성공시켰습니다." 남자는 재판관을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "증거물을 제출합니다."  
  
여성은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"승인합니다."  
"증거자료 24-C"  
  
검사가 말을 이었다.  
  
"저희에게 있던 가장 객관적인 증거물은 코도스가 총독으로 재직하던 당시의 사진 한 장 뿐이었습니다. 컴퓨터는 86.54%의 확률로 그가 지금의 미스터 커리디언과 동일 인물임을 증명했습니다. 저희에게 필요한 건 그때 당시의 영상과 보이스파일입니다."  
  
중앙에 떠오른 스크린에 영상이 재생되기 시작했다. 꽤 선명한 화질의 그것은 조금씩 흔들렸다. 아이들과 어른들의 뒷모습. 왁자지껄 떠드는 모습들. 누군가가 뒤돌아서더니 환하게 웃으며 화면에 대고 이야기한다.  
  
\- 제임스! 총독님 오셨대!  
  
모인 아이들이 발돋움을 하는 뒷모습. 화면이 높이 올라간다. 단상에 선 남자가 드러났다. 허스키한 목소리가 강당에 울려퍼졌다.  
  
\- 혁명은 성공했다.  
  
화면 속은 이내 조용해진다. 남자의 느릿하지만 섬득한 음성이 이어졌다.  
  
\- 당신들이 생존하게 되면 거주지에서 훨씬 가치있는 사람들이 죽게 된다. 때문에 너희들을 죽이는 것 말고는 대안이 없다. 이에 처형을 명령한다.  
  
화면이 움찔 흔들리고, 갑자기 무기를 든 군인들이 나타났다. 총격이 시작되었다. 화면은 엉망으로 뒤흔들렸다. 비명 소리와, 신음 소리, 울부짖는 소리와 고통에 젖은 절규. 법원 안의 그 누구도 입을 열지 못했다. 그저 제임스만이 침착한 표정으로 그것을 바라보고 있을 뿐이다. 스팍은 그제서야 저 남자가 왜 코도스의 마지막 연설을 정확히 기억하고 있는지 깨달았다. 그는 수번 이 영상을 돌려봤던 것이다. 혹은 수십번, 혹은 수백번. 자신을 난도질하면서. 벌칸의 주먹이 꽉 쥐어졌다.  
  
영상이 꺼지고, 검사가 제임스의 앞에 섰다. 가라앉은 목소리로 질문한다.  
  
"저 영상을 본인이 직접 촬영했습니까?"  
"네."  
"왜 촬영한겁니까?"  
"총독이 온다고 하더군요. 그래서 어머니께 보여드리려 했습니다. 보시면 아시겠지만 그 자리엔 학생들뿐 아니라 총독의 초대를 받은- 인근의 처형될 주민들도 함께 있었습니다."  
  
청중석에서 낮은 탄식이 흘러나왔다. 순간 코도스 측의 변호인이 자리에서 일어나 항의했다.  
  
"저 자는 제 의뢰인이 아닙니다. 그리고 미스터 커크는 연방의 수배범이 아닙니까? 범죄자의 말을 믿을 이유가 어디 있습니까?!"  
  
검사가 변호사를 노려보며 천천히 이야기했다.  
  
"증거물 제출합니다."  
  
재판관이 대꾸한다.  
  
"승인합니다."  
"증거자료 24-D."  
  
검사는 계속해서 변호사를 바라보며 명령했다.  
  
"컴퓨터. 방금 전 영상의 코도스의 목소리와 피고인 커리디언의 음성을 비교하라."  
  
모니터에 결과값이 떠올랐다. 청중석이 웅성대기 시작했다. 100%였다.  
  
"외양도 함께 비교하라."  
  
모니터에 연달아 떠오른 값은 모두 100%다. 변호사가 몸을 돌려 재판관을 올려다봤다.  
  
"사진 자료로는 부족해 재판이 진행되고 있는겁니다. 저희에게 필요한 건 영상과 음성파일. 그리고 그것을 직접 찍고 눈으로 확인한 증인이었죠. 그리고 확실한 증거가 나왔습니다. 더 무슨 말이 필요하겠습니까?"  
  
코도스의 얼굴이 분노로 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 남자는 돌변하여 자리에서 일어나 소리질렀다.  
  
"난 합당한 일을 했을 뿐이다! 내가 아니었으면 남은 4천명은 커녕 8천명 전원이 죽을 수도 있었어!"  
  
갑자기 입구가 열리고 페이저로 무장한 남자들이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 놀란 청중석의 사람들이 불안해하며 군인들을 본다. 나쁜 예감은 늘 적중한다. 영상 속의 일이 반복된 것이다. 총격이 시작됐다. 비명소리와 함께 사람들이 모두 의자 아래로 몸을 낮춘다. 파이크가 뒤편에 몸을 엎드리고 통신기를 열었다.  
  
"락다운 프로토콜! 1071 법정에 비상사태. 지원 바란다!"  
  
스팍은 앞으로 달려나갔다. 짐이 서 있는 자리는 방어에 너무 취약했기 때문이다. 함장은 법정에 들어오며 무기도 모두 반납했을 것이다. 벌칸은 대령의 곁으로 달려가 그의 몸을 감싸안고 상체을 낮추었다. 주변은 비명소리와 고함소리로 아수라장이었다. 총격에 부서진 의자와 가구들이 바닥에 나뒹군다.  
  
"저 자식이 제정신이 아닌 건 알았지만 이건 좀 심한데."  
"준장님이 지원을 요청하셨습니다. 곧 보안이 들어올겁니다."  
  
스팍은 그들에게 접근하던 남자를 쏘아 맞추었다.  
  
"나가는 편이 좋겠습니다."  
"코도스 도망 못 가게 해야 해."  
  
제임스가 고개를 빼고 뒷문을 살핀다. 두어명의 사람에게 감싸인 코도스가 빠져나가고 있었다.  
  
"스팍, 여분 페이저 줘. 내가 저기로..."  
  
중령의 시선이 들리고, 제임스를 향해 조준된 두 개의 페이저를 발견한다. 모든 것이 느리게 흘러갔다. 스팍은 짐을 감싸 안고 적을 향해 발포한다. 두 번째 페이저를 향했을 때는 타이밍이 늦었다는 걸 깨닫는다. 벌칸은 커크를 끌어안은 채 오른편으로 몸을 던졌다. 부서진 패드와 가구들이 튀어오르고, 스팍은 온 몸으로 함장을 감쌌다. 바닥에 쓰러짐과 동시에 제임스는 떨어져 있던 디스럽터를 들어올렸다. 초록색 빛이 뿜어져 나가고 상대는 벽까지 나가떨어진다. 숨을 헐떡이며 고개를 든다. 스팍이 그에게 기대어 있었다. 순간 온 몸의 피가 차게 식는 느낌이 들었다. 짐이 중령의 어깨를 잡아 쥐었다.  
  
"스팍?!"  
"...괜찮습니다."  
  
부서진 가구의 뾰족한 곳이 벌칸의 옆구리에 박혀 있었다. 흰 셔츠가 빠르게 초록색 피로 물든다. 당황한 짐이 떨리는 손으로 통신기를 잡아 쥔다. 그는 비상코드를 넣고 소리쳤다.  
  
"의무병! 의무병 당장 1071 법정으로!"  
"함장님."  
  
숨을 몰아쉬며 스팍이 그를 올려다봤다.  
  
"코도스를 잡아야 합니다."  
  
창백한 손이 제임스의 어깨를 꽉 잡아쥔다.  
  
"저는 괜찮습니다. 다녀오십시오."  
"하지만..."  
  
문이 다시 열리고 연방 보안들이 들어온다. 파이크가 몸을 낮춰 두 사람의 곁으로 다가왔다.  
  
"스팍이 다쳤어요."  
"의무병 오고 있어." 크리스토퍼가 몸을 기울여 스팍을 내려다본다. 그는 초콜릿색 눈동자를 똑바로 바라보며 질문했다. "중령. 괜찮나?"  
"괜찮습니다."  
"조금만 참아. 금방 올거야."  
  
파이크가 짐을 바라봤다. "코도스는?"  
짐이 턱짓했다. "뒷문이요."  
  
함장은 스팍의 손에 있던 페이저를 들었다. 서늘한 벌칸의 손을 한 번 꽉 쥔다. 그것이 벌칸들에게 지나치게 친밀한 행위이고, 해서는 안 된다는 걸 알면서도 그렇게 한다. 짐이 스팍을 내려다봤다.  
  
"다녀올게."  
  
  
  
짐은 2층 복도로 올라가며 11명의 코도스 일당을 기절시켰다. 그 중 3명과 주먹다짐을 했고, 2명을 계단 아래로 굴러 떨어트렸다. 3층 입구에선 소형 폭탄이 터졌다. 가까스로 피한 대령은 타이 끝이 터지고 수트가 먼지로 더러워진 것을 보고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 코도스의 뒤꽁무니를 발견한 것은 4층 끝이었다. 함장은 그 자리에 똑바로 서서 침착하게 총독의 곁에 서 있던 두 명의 남자를 쏘아 쓰러트렸다. 늙고 추한 남자는 리프트 앞에서 발악하듯 외쳤다.  
  
"넌 날 죽일 권리가 없어! 너 역시 살인자가 아니던가?!"  
  
짐은 폭탄이 터지며 엉망이 된 수트를 툭툭 털며 남자를 향해 걸었다. 코도스가 양 손을 부들부들 떨며 말을 이었다.  
  
"네 녀석이 죽인 사람들이 4천명을 가뿐히 넘긴다는 걸 내가 모를 줄 알았나?"  
"오, 그래?"  
  
제임스는 밀려 올라간 소맷단을 수트 바깥으로 잡아 내리며 남자를 향해 다가갔다.  
  
"유치한 영웅 놀이는 그만 둬, 함장. 아직도 모르겠나? 우린 결국 똑같은 놈들이야."  
  
커크는 주저없는 걸음으로 코도스의 앞까지 간다. 페이저를 들어올렸다.  
  
"네가 날 죽인다고 네 이름이 바뀔거라고 생각하지 마. 결국 너 역시 살인자로 역사에 남을거다!"  
  
짐이 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  
  
"아까부터 이상한 소리를 해서 하는 이야긴데."  
  
번쩍, 하는 빛과 함께 페이저가 쏘아졌다. 놀란 코도스가 쓰러지고, 짐이 남자의 앞으로 다가갔다.  
  
"난 사람 잘 안 죽여. 네가 죽을 곳은 감옥안이겠지. 자연사던 병사던 뭐던."  
  
함장의 페이저 앞은 푸른색으로 맞춰져 있었다. 스턴이다. 짐은 무기를 든 채 기절한 남자를 내려다보고 말을 이었다.  
  
"근데 스팍을 다치게 한 건 좀 혼나야겠어."  
  
시선을 좁힌 커크가 아랫턱을 단단하게 한다. 남자의 매서운 구두 끝이 기절한 남자의 복부에 강하게 박혔다.  
  
  
  
  
1층으로 돌아갔을 때 주변은 연방 경찰들과 보안들이 정돈하고 있었다. 짐은 바이오베드에 누워있는 스팍을 발견하고 그 쪽으로 달려갔다.  
  
"스팍. 좀 어때?"  
"짐..." 창백한 얼굴이 함장을 향한다. "응급처치는 끝냈습니다. 곧 의료센터로 옮겨질겁니다."  
  
그가 자신을 또 애칭으로 불러주었다. 제임스는 가슴께가 따뜻해지는 기분에 부드럽게 미소짓는다. 벌칸은 회색 수트 여기저기 검댕이 묻고 머리가 흐트러진 대령을 보며 질문했다.  
  
"다친곳은 없으십니까?"  
"응. 괜찮아."  
"코도스는 어떻게 되었습니까?"  
"잡았어. 방금 넘겨주고 온거야."  
"잘 하셨습니다."  
  
제임스의 입술이 깊은 호선을 그린다. 함장은 눈썹을 들어올리며 유쾌하게 대꾸한다.  
  
"칭찬 처음 듣는 것 같은데?"  
"처음이 맞습니다."  
"영광이군. 평생 기억할게."  
  
스팍은 남자를 올려다보다가 조용히 이야기했다.  
  
"지금이라면 도망갈 수 있을겁니다."  
"그럴 생각 없어."  
  
제임스는 검댕이 덕지덕지 묻은 얼굴로 미소한다. 그리곤 긴 앞머리를 쓸어올렸다. 수트는 엉망이 되고 타이는 반쯤 찢어졌지만 남자는 처음 만났을 때처럼 당당해 보였다.  
  
"내 크루의 혐의를 벗겨야지. 그 전엔 어디도 안 가."  
"평생 수용소에 있게 되어도 괜찮다는 겁니까?"  
  
스팍은 짐의 눈을 간절히 올려다본다.  
  
"거기 가면 나올 수 없습니다. 엔터프라이즈의 승조원들이 모두 달려들어도 불가능할 겁니다."  
"크루들이?"  
  
제임스가 부드럽게 웃었다.  
  
"농담이라도 그런 말은 하지마. 그건 최악의 시나리오라고. 그들은 잘 지낼 수 있을거야. 난 이제 내 죗값을 받는 것 뿐이고."  
"죗값을 받을 일은 없었잖습니까?"  
"어찌되었든 난 수배범이잖아?"  
  
함장은 다정한 눈으로 벌칸을 내려다본다.  
  
"내 선원들이 혐의를 벗고, 이대로 무사히 지낼 수만 있다면 지금 이 선택을 후회하지 않아."  
  
스팍은 눈꺼풀을 꾹 감았다가 연다. 심장이 조여들듯 아파왔다. 그것이 심리에 기인했다는 사실도 인지한다. 어째서. 고작 64.54시간을 함께 보냈을 뿐인데 이 남자는 자신이 살아온 평생을 잊도록 만들었다. 그 빛나는 직관과, 뛰어난 지성과, 반짝이는 미소로. 하지만 모든 게 끝이었다. 다시는 저 얼굴을 볼 수 없을 것이다.  
  
짐은 벌칸을 바라보다가 조심스레 손을 뻗었다. 긴 손가락이 뺨으로 다가가고, 이내 아래로 움직였다. 따뜻한 손 끝이 가만히 입술 끝을 쓴다. 푸른 시선이 들린다. 함장은 부드럽게 미소하고 몸을 물렸다. 저 편에서 연방 경찰이 파이크와 함께 오고 있었다.  
  
"커크."  
"준장님."  
  
씁쓸한 얼굴의 파이크를 보며 짐이 입술 한 쪽을 끌어올렸다. 그리곤 태연히 양 손을 내민다. 보안이 제임스의 손목에 수갑을 채우고, 스팍은 그 모습을 바라본다. 총격으로 실내의 불은 많이 꺼져있었는데, 몇 남은 창백한 빛이 짐의 머리 위를 푸르게 비추었다. 스팍은 비에투에서의 기억을 떠올린다. 서로의 손을 잡고 음악에 맞추어 춤추던 그 날을. 다시 한 번 더 기회가 생긴다면. 그 서늘한 테라스에 한 번 더 갈 수 있다면. 하얀 달빛 아래 느린 스텝을 밟을 수 있다면. 자신은 기꺼이 함장의 뺨을 잡고 입맞출것이다.  
  
양 손이 결박된 짐이 고개를 돌렸다. 벌칸의 사고는 잔인한 현실로 끌려나온다. 진갈색 눈이 안됀다고 호소하고 있었다. 짐은 그것을 필사적으로 못 본 척하며 마지막 인사를 건넸다.  
  
"고마웠어, 미스터 스팍."  
  
목소리가 나오지 않았다. 함장은 희미하게 미소했다.  
  
"건강해."  
  
  
  
  
코도스의 재판과 함께 제임스 커크가 체포되었다는 소식은 매스컴에 대서특필되었다. 짐의 재판은 없었고 그는 즉시 투옥 절차를 밟았다. 언론은 그가 자로스2의 수용소에 수감될 것이라고 밝혔다. 거긴 들어가면 나올 수 없기로 악명높은 곳이었다. 사실 거기 수용된 후 어떻게 되었는지 보통의 사람들은 알지 못했다. 지구에서 너무 멀었고, (보통의 왕복선으로 지구에서 몇 달이 걸렸다) 대부분 죄질이 나쁜 범죄자들이 가는 곳이기 때문이다. 제임스는 카펠라5의 극지방에 있는 수용소에 임시 수감되었다가 장거리 함선이 준비되는 대로 자로스2에 이송되기로 결정되었다.  
  
그로부터 4일 후, 술루와 스콧, 체콥의 혐의가 벗겨졌고 그들은 완전히 무죄임을 알리는 뉴스가 전파를 탔다.


	10. Permission granted

엔터프라이즈 크루의 무혐의가 밝히지고 5일 후  
  
차가운 바람이 몰아치는 어둠속에 장신의 남자가 몸을 굽히고 앉아 패드를 조작하고 있었다. 미리 만들어온 프로그램을 적절히 조정한다. 다행히 수정 사항은 많지 않았다. 해킹한 대로 수용소의 보안 프로그램은 몇 군데가 허술하게 되어 있었다.  
  
완벽한 어둠 속에서 남자는 추위에 손 끝이 곱았는지 그것을 굽히고 화면을 노려본다. 심겨진 툴이 하나하나 보안을 뚫고 있었다. 남자는 마지막 패턴이 열리자 조용히 자리에서 일어나 패드를 가방 속에 챙겨넣었다. 출입구를 열고부터 6.13분의 여유가 주어진다. 강제 다운된 보안이 리부트 되는데에 소요되는 시간은 1.14분. 목표 지점까지 가는데에는 충분하다. 다만 나올 방법이 없었다. 남자는 거기까지 생각하지 않기로 한다. 들어가서 다시 툴을 심던가 다른 방법을 강구하면 될 것이다. 새로운 프로그램을 짤 시간이 없었다. 로컬 기준으로 4.35시 후, 아침 0610에 제임스 커크는 자로스2로 이송되는 함선에 오르게 된다. 보안으로 가득 찬 그 함선이나, 자로스2가 이 수용소보다 더 까다로운 건 말할것도 없었다. 남자는 스턴으로 조절한 페이저를 손에 쥐고 출입구를 노려봤다.  
  
남자가 목표 지점에 도착한 것은 0.50분을 남겨둔 시점이었다. 굳게 물려있는 창살 앞에 서 패드를 조작한다. 어두운 복도 끝에 쓰러져 있는 보안이 두 명. 깨어나는 데는 적어도 6시간 이상 필요할 것이다. 화면의 숫자가 빠르게 올라가고, 100%를 표시하자 조용히 문이 열렸다. 작은 실내등이 켜진 감옥 안은 조용했다. 검은 옷의 남자가 안으로 들어선다. 동시에 침대에 누워있던 사람이 의아한 얼굴로 일어났다.  
  
"누구..."  
  
복면이 벗겨진다. 짐은 어이없는 얼굴이 된다.  
  
"...스팍?"  
  
늘 단정하던 앞머리가 복면이 벗겨지며 흐트러졌다. 벌칸은 조용한 목소리로 빠르게 읊는다.  
  
"잠시만 기다리십시오. 나가는 길을 다시 해킹해야 합니다."  
  
그리곤 즉시 패드를 연결해 보안 시스템에 연결한다. 황당한 표정의 인간이 자리에서 일어나 스팍에게 다가갔다. 벌칸은 바깥에 오랫동안 있었는지 차가운 바람 내음이 났다. 화면을 노려보는 중령이 눈썹을 좁힌다. 이상했다. 지금쯤이면 보안의 자동 리부트가 걸려 있어야 하는데 완전히 다운되어 있었다. 내일 아침 담당자가 출근해서 서버를 살펴야만 복구시킬 수 있는 수준으로. 이 정도의 연산을 밀어 넣으려면 대규모 장비가 필요한데, 이 곳에 그 정도 수준의 기계를 지니고 들어올 자가 잠입할 가능성은... 동시에 고개가 번쩍 들린다. 스팍은 다시 복면을 눌러쓰고 감옥의 문을 조용히 닫았다. 제임스를 벽으로 밀어부친다. 당황한 인간이 항의했다.  
  
"뭐 하는거야?"  
"목소리를 낮추십시오, 짐. 누군가가 옵니다."  
  
스팍은 함장을 자신의 등 뒤에 둔 채 페이저를 들었다. 잠시 후, 여러 개의 발걸음 소리가 들려왔다. 멀리서부터 다가오던 그것은 앞에서 멈추었고, 이내 조용히 문이 열렸다. 어둠 속에 창백한 빛이 사선으로 드리워진다. 역시 복면을 쓴 여러명의 남자들이 감옥 안을 보고 멈추어 선다. 자신들을 향해 조준된 페이저를 발견한 것이다. 앞에 선 침입자는 마주 페이저를 들었지만 이내 무언가 미심쩍은 듯 낮은 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"함장님?"  
  
스팍이 허리를 세운다. 저 목소리를 기억하고 있었다. 벌칸이 복면을 벗는다. 세 명의 남자는 움찔하더니 저마다 머리에 씌인 그것을 모두 벗어제꼈다.  
  
예상대로 앞에 선 사람은 술루였다. 뒤에는 스콧과 본즈가 있었다. 제임스가 기가막혔는지 스팍의 어깨를 옆으로 밀며 옆으로 튀어나왔다.  
  
"아주 잘들 한다. 그냥 두랬지. 왜 다들 쳐들어오고 난리야."  
"널 두고 어떻게 그냥 있냐? 어디 다친 데는 없어?"  
  
본즈가 다가가 트라이코더를 대고 있는 사이 술루가 스팍을 올려다봤다.  
  
"그나저나 예상 못했네요. 보안이 열려있어서 이상하다고 생각하던 차였습니다."  
  
스콧이 끼어들었다.  
  
"다들 짐 커크 구하겠다고 목숨걸고 쳐들어왔다 그거구만." 남자는 윙크한다. "근데 댁은 사령부 소속 아니었수?"  
"전술사령부입니다."  
"얼굴 다 가렸으니 나중에 문제가 되진 않을거요. 어차피 자료 다 지울거긴 하지만."  
"시스템 어디까지 건든겁니까?"  
  
스팍의 질문에 스카티가 대꾸했다.  
  
"보안이랑 백업까지 했지. 솔직히 접근 안 될까봐 걱정했는데 미리 뚫려 있더라고. 좋은 작품이더만."  
"CCTV, 생체 스캔 정보, 내부 이동 데이터 다 삭제 대기중입니다. 일단 나가는게 우선이예요. 여기선 빔업이 안 됩니다."  
  
술루가 침착하게 덧붙인다.  
  
  
  
  
다섯 사람은 수용소 바깥으로 나감과 동시에 빔업되었다. 금빛 빛줄기가 사라지고, 눈에 익는 전송실이 시야에 들어찬다. 동시에 함선이 낮은 기동음을 내며 움직였다. 짐은 컨트롤 패널에 다가가 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
"함장이다. 워프 준비해."  
\- 알겠습니다, 함장님.  
  
문제가 생기기 전에 자리를 피해야했다. 제임스와 술루가 브릿지를 향해 달렸다. 두 사람이 터보 리프트에서 내렸을 땐 엔터프라이즈는 모든 준비가 끝난 상태였다. 체콥의 높은 목소리가 울렸다.  
  
"함짱님 올라오셨씀미다!"  
  
술루가 빠르게 조타수 자리를 인계받는다. 짐이 함장석으로 움직이며 명령했다.  
  
"최대 속도로 워프."  
  
세팅된 좌표를 확인하고 술루가 레버를 당겼다. 넓은 편광 스크린에 하얀 별의 궤적이 길게 늘어진다. 익숙한 압박이 느껴지고 엔터프라이즈는 카펠라5 상공에서 흐린 빛무리를 남기며 사라졌다.  
  
성공을 장담할 수 없는 일이었기 때문에 술루는 안도가 가득 묻어난 얼굴로 체콥을 바라보며 미소했다. 술루와 본즈, 스콧은 짐과 함께 자로스2로 잡혀갈 것을 각오하고 간 상황이었다. 예상외로 일이 쉽게 풀렸다. 순간 브릿지의 문이 열렸다. 일을 쉽게 만들어준 장본인이 단정한 걸음걸이로 들어와 멈추었다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
자리에 앉아있던 커크가 고개를 돌린다. 남자의 푸른 눈동자가 반짝이고, 짐은 매력적으로 미소하며 일어났다.  
  
"출입을 허가해주시겠습니까?"  
"물론이지."  
  
스팍은 곧은 자세로 브릿지로 들어서며 말을 이었다.  
  
"일등 항해사 자리가 공석이라고 들었는데, 저를 추천하고 싶습니다. 원하신다면 신원 보증서를 제출하겠습니다."  
  
짐의 푸른 눈동자에 수십개의 감정이 얽힌다. 그는 환하게 웃었고, 기쁘게 대답했다.  
  
"영광이야, 부함장."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 긴 이야기였네요. 함께 읽어주셔서 감사합니다 ㅠ_ㅠ!
> 
> 장르 새로 팔때마다 가장 힘든게 설정 공부인데 워즈팔때 너무 고생스럽게 해서... (우키피디아 번역하는 매일...(흐릿) 트렉은 손대는 게 겁났던게 사실이예요. 그래서 열심히 TOS도 보고 설정 정리한것도 보고 메모리알파도 보고 했지만 역시 한계가 있습니다. 뭔가 이상한데? 하는게 보이시믄 부디 여기는 트렉의 다른 우주라고 생각해주시어요... (도망간다)
> 
> ■ 비에투는 대충 만들었습니다.  
> ■ 카펠라 시스템에 알려진 행성은 최소 4개이며, M급은 카펠라4랍니다. 5는 어딨냐구요? (딴청)  
> ■ 마자르는 실제 이종간의학교류를 했던 행성입니다. 다만 행성 내부를 알 수 없어 TNG의 에피까지 뒤져댔지만 결국 찾지  
> 못하고 멋대로 만들었습니다... 다른 우주랍니다. 다른 우주...  
> ■ 자로스2에 무자비한 수용소가 있다는 이야기는 흘려 들어주시면 됩니다.
> 
> 실렸던 많은 에피는 다음 작품들의 패러디입니다.  
> ■ Hitman's bodyguard  
> ■ AOS beginning, darkness, beyond  
> ■ TOS The Conscience of the King
> 
> 트위터에서도 언급했지만 대등한 관계에서 엎치락뒤치락하는 스팍이랑 커크를 넘 좋아한답니다... //ㅅ//  
> dancing...은 그런 제 바램을 팍팍 넣어서 신나게 배틀호모했는데 가만 보니까 슾컼이라고 써 놨기 망정이지 안 썼으면 그냥 슾컼도 컼슾도 되더라고요ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ큐ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
> 이왕이면 좋아라하는 슾컼으로 지르고 싶었고... ^__ㅠ! 저 둘 아직 손도 제대로 못 잡았으니 외전을 써야겠다고 생각중이예요. 하지만 지금 같은 속도로는 완전 무리랍니다... 제가 보름정도 해외 나가야 하는데 연성한다고 준비를 다 내팽개쳤거든욬ㅋㅋㅋ큐ㅠㅠㅠㅠ ㅇ ㅏ... 슾컼 무섭다... 그런고로 일단 천천히 플롯짜며 쉬다 오겠슴미다... 완전히 손은 못 놓을거예요 ㅠㅠㅠ 쓰고 싶다고 노트에 소재 이것저것 끄적대둔게 많아서 손톱 깨물며 울고 있겠조... ㅠ_ㅠ (쥬르륵) 흙흙 연성만 하는 삶 호시이요...
> 
> 여튼 멀리까지 읽으러 와 주셔서 감사했습니다! hit수 올라가는거 정말 매일 신기했고요... 아니 이걸 왜 읽으러 와 주시지 ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 고맙습니다 ㅠ_ㅠ!! 친절한 kudos와 따뜻한 코멘트도 감사합니다 8ㅅ8)!! 넘 기뻤어요 8ㅅ8)!!
> 
> 쩜오 3회 부스를 잡으면 dancing...의 외전을 넣어 책으로 엮을 수 있으면 좋겠어요. 저 둘 이번에야말로 손도 잡고 뽀쪽도 하고 떡도 치면 좋겠습미다... (?!?!) 하지만 그냥 다 하면 재미없으니까 싸움도 좀 붙이고... (그만해...)  
> 그리고 나중에라도 제가 도라서(...) 헉퍽하는 슾컼을 쓰더라도 부디 꼭 야하다는 표현만큼은 참아주...주시면 기쁠거여요... ^__ㅠ!! 그 말이 지뢰라서...크흐흡ㅠㅠㅠㅋㅋㅋㅋ (납죽) 어찌되었든 슾컼다운 dancing...2편을 열심히 궁리해볼개오 8ㅅ8)9!! 
> 
> 감사합니다!! 일교차가 크니 부디 건강에 유의하시고 또 봴 수 있으면 기쁠거예요...♥ 고맙습니다!! ^ㅁ^)///


End file.
